


Twin Hearts

by Mikki19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Love, Mates, Miscarriage, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Content, True Love, Undaggered, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki19/pseuds/Mikki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She is his twin. His only full-blooded relative and she has always meant everything to my brother.” What if Klaus had a twin and she had been daggered in the 16th century? What if they had shared a love that was much more than just a sibling bond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening (2010)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so this was a dream that I had and I really wanted to write it all up, put some detail to it and see whether it would work as a one-shot. Honestly… I think I’ve done okay! I am a major Joseph Morgan fan so I have been dying to try and write with Klaus. He is such a complex character to try and understand so I’m a bit intimidated at getting him perfect, or at least as good as I possibly can. I hope that I’ve done him justice!  
> I’ve also had another idea: I honestly don’t watch TVD/TO religiously or anything so I only know the basics to all the stories that have gone on in the shows (the wikia page helps tremendously for parts that I’m stuck on with plotlines, so thanks to whoever contributes to that page! Also, a great thanks to anyone that posts clips to YT since that is mostly where I watch everything.). I basically only tune in for Joseph since I think he’s amazing and the Mikaelson family intrigue me immensely. That being said, I’ve recently wanted to watch more so I’m trying to find the boxsets for a reasonable price so that I can catch up and understand everything a lot better. Therefore, since I don’t know each episode in detail, I’ve been wanting to upload a collection of one-shots like this. What do you think? I’ve just had so many ideas, but I’m not confident enough in my knowledge to dedicate myself to an entire fanfiction.  
> That being said, leave a comment if you think I’ve done alright at writing Klaus. If people want to, I may be able to work this into a longer piece once I’ve been able to spend more time studying the series’!  
> I hope you’re having a nice day/night wherever you are :)  
> Mikki xx
> 
> Song(s) for this chapter: Never Gonna Love Again by Lykke Li, Raise the Dead by Rachel Rabin, The Wolf by Phildel

“What are we doing here?” Their heels clicked across the cold ground as they made their way into the dismal, damp space. Rebekah flicked a switch to her right and sneered as only two lights flickered on to light up the area at the back of the warehouse.

“We’re waking someone up, Caroline. She has been asleep longer than I was.” Caroline took a quick survey of the area; the walls were a bleak grey colour with green mossy stains covering most of the surface. A few cracks were in the roof causing puddles to form on the ground. The dripping of the water only added to the depressive atmosphere. Rebekah muttered to herself before continuing forward. “It’s quiet.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Caroline inched away from the sight of a large cobweb to her left and quickly scampered after the Original Vampire.

“It depends on how you see it.” Rebekah reached the coffin at the back of the empty space with a small smile. Her hands ghosted over the shining, unmarked surface with a slight tremble. Whether it was due to excitement or nervousness Caroline couldn’t tell, but the few tears that built up within the Original’s eyes made her forehead crease.

“So… who is this?” Rebekah quickly straightened her form and looked at Caroline with a cool expression.

“Someone that you could never replace within in Nik’s heart. You are a passing fancy, but this girl is his one true love.” The lid opened with a creak to reveal a slim girl with wheat coloured hair. Despite the grey tone of her skin Caroline could immediately see the similarities that the daggered female had with Klaus. Her hair was loosely curled and tied back with a red piece of ribbon. She wore a simple, white dress that flowed down to her feet and covered her arms. “She was asleep when he daggered her. He didn’t want her to feel anything or be scared of what he felt he had to do.”

“Why does she look like Klaus?” Rebekah gave another small smile and brushed back a stray curl that had fallen from the ribbon. Her fingertips traced over her cheeks and lightly touched the necklace that hung around her neck. It was nothing special, just a piece of moulded metal that resembled a half-moon and was attached to a piece of black string, but it held over a lifetime of memories.

“She is his twin. His only full-blooded relative and she has always meant everything to my brother.”

“What?!”

“It’s strange, isn’t it? People think they know everything about us and then we surprise you once again.”

“I- how? How long has she been like this?”

“It must have been during the 1500s. Pia was suffering due to Nik’s anger at Katerina foiling his plan of breaking the curse. She put up with it as best as she could but soon enough she just broke down. Pia locked herself within her chambers and denied Nik’s entrance each time he asked for her. I remember him waiting outside of her door until she fell asleep. Then in the dead of night I realised that all was far too quiet and so left my bed to see whether Pia was alright. Nik had already plunged the blade into her chest by the time I realised what he was doing.” Rebekah wiped away a stubborn tear that fell down her cheek and studied the small form within the casket. “She may have been my older sister, but she always looked like the youngest of us. She never seemed to grow as quickly as the other girls did. If she were standing right now she would only reach your shoulder.”

“I never knew that Klaus had a twin. He’s never mentioned her before.” There was a slight jealous tone in Caroline’s voice as she spoke; Rebekah fought off the urge to let out an unladylike snort.

“We didn’t know she was related to us either until long down the line. It was all too late though… much too late.”

“What do you mean?” Caroline stepped closer to get a better look at the secret Original sibling.

“We were brought up to believe that was a she was a babe from a family that had died from the sweating sickness. She was our… ward, I suppose you could say. She was brought up within the family and was treated like one of us, but no one apart from my parents knew of her true lineage. Elijah told me that they just brought back a baby one day and placed her within Nik’s crib. He said that he thought it was strange, but he was only young himself so he soon just accepted her as his _special_ friend. I always noticed that my mother looked at her tenderly and with more love than just a guardian, but I just thought it was out of pity. Mikael held no care for her yet he still treated her a bit better than he did Nik. Pia and Niklaus were as thick as thieves. Of course, Henrik and Kol enjoyed having someone around that was as mischievous as they were, but her bond with Nik was different. They would finish each other’s sentences and they’d stare at each other for ages without saying anything. I used to think that they could speak within their minds! Then I remember one day - I think they had just celebrated their 14 th birthday - something had changed. They held hands and snuck kisses in the stable. They would play footsie under the dinner table and sneak into each other beds when they thought no one was awake. I’d wake up to either Nik creeping from our bedroom or Pia just crawling back under her quilt with flushed cheeks.”

“You don’t mean that they…?” Rebekah didn’t need to look to her side to realise that Caroline was looking at her with disgust.

“When Tatia came along and took away Nik’s attention, Pia became a shell of her former self. She no longer played with my brothers and it would take me hours to get her to speak to me. She’d cry on my shoulder before drying her face and faking a smile for Nik’s benefit. She didn’t want him to know that he was hurting her since he appeared to be happy. However, when Tatia chose Elijah, Nik suddenly craved for Pia’s love once more. She was torn. She despised him for how he had cast her away, but she couldn’t fight her love for him. Once we were all turned into vampires their werewolf genes were activated due to their first human kill. That was when all was revealed. They were siblings, not just lovers. My mother had had Pia snuck away once she was born before Elijah or Finn could see her as to protect her identity; a few weeks later was when my parents returned with a baby swaddled in wool. The curse that was placed upon the twins was hard enough for them to handle, but the continued attraction they felt for each other made it even worse. I’m not saying that we didn’t slaughter a lot of people, because we did, but as they denied their feelings they would kill hundreds more to satisfy their cravings. It wasn’t until they mated again that their ravenous hunger finally lessen-”

“I think we’ve had enough story time, Rebekah.” Both girls swung around to see Klaus slowly making his way towards them; the stony expression on his face and clenching of his fists revealed how much effort it took for him to not rip them into pieces. In an act of defiance his sister pulled the dagger from Pia’s chest and held it in front of her with a shaky grip. Klaus took in a deep breath before holding his hands up in surrender. Both parties walked in a circle until the hybrid was stood in front of the coffin. He immediately turned his back on the girls, not even bothered about the dagger, and looked down at his twin. His expression softened and his eyes became glassy with tears. “My beautiful Pia.” He carefully leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon her cold lips. “Oh, how I have missed you, love.”

“Klau-”

“Do not speak, Caroline. You should have never known about Pia until I was ready for her to walk the earth again.” The blonde immediately stepped back and observed this new side of Klaus that she was seeing. He seemed… different. She had never seen him so vulnerable before. He almost appeared human.

“Nik, she deserved to be brought back sooner than this. Do you think she can forgive you for over 500 years of betrayal?!” Rebekah couldn’t hold it back any longer; the stubborn tears that she had fought back began to drip down her face as emotions bubbled up inside of her. She was sad for her sister, but was so much angrier at her brother for keeping Pia in a place like this. Would he have ever woken her up?

“Rebekah, you should have more faith in me. I was waiting until the right moment.” It felt like a stab to the chest as he realised that none of his siblings trusted him. He knew that they would be angry at him for how long they had been kept asleep, but couldn’t they realise that it was safer for them? Mikael would have used them to get to him and he couldn’t have had that. He wouldn’t have them suffer for something that their mother had ultimately caused.

“What?! Another century?! A thousand years from now?! Nik, she has missed out on so much!”

“And if Mikael had caught her then he would have made sure that she’d never open her eyes again! He would have taken her and killed her in the most brutal way possible just to send a message to me!” Klaus quickly stopped his shouting and calmed himself. He wouldn’t do this in front of Pia. “I was going to bring her back soon so that we could be a proper family. I would have brought her back to our house and then removed the dagger so that she could wake up in comfort and not in a cold place like this… you know she always hated the cold.”

“Yes. Sometimes we’d have to drag her away from the fire before she caught aflame herself.” Both siblings smiled at the memories of the countless winters that Pia had curled up in a ball under mountains of blankets and stayed in front of the fire. Not even Henrik could persuade her that the snow was fun to play in and that the falls looked beautiful when frozen. The air changed at that moment. The anger was replaced with sadness for how much their family had gone through. Caroline shifted uncomfortably as she felt like she was intruding on such a private moment.

“I wouldn’t have let her rot like this, Rebekah. You know that.” The blonde walked forward and placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder.

“She won’t care where she wakes up as long as she’s with us, Nik.” Rebekah lied at that moment. Pia was going to be furious with Niklaus for daggering her in the first place, and then she would turn on her other siblings for not helping her sooner. Pia may have been small, but her temper was legendary.

“She’s going to be so angry.” Rebekah nodded; at least Nik wasn’t lying to himself.

“Well, you always did share the same temper.” The half-siblings shared a laugh before linking hands in anticipation.

“Ah!” The small girl breathed in and her eyes shot open to reveal light blue pools. Her gaze darted about in panic before she zoned in on part of her family. The fleshy tones of her skin slowly seeped back into her body as she silently observed her twin and only sister. The blue immediately faded into yellow as dark veins grew around her eyes. As if on cue, Klaus disappeared for a few moments before returning with a compelled human. Her fangs instantly shot out and she hungrily drank from the male. It took a few seconds before the body dropped to the floor. Klaus looked on appreciatively as her true Hybrid features made themselves apparent; it looked like it really did only take one of them to break the curse. They were going to be unstoppable once properly reunited.

“My, my, you must have been hungry, Pia.” The girl still didn’t say anything and merely stepped out of the casket with unnatural grace. She slowly licked the blood from around her lips and cleared her throat. Her eyes flickered onto Caroline before returning to her brother who stood by her side patiently.

“Just how long have I been daggered for, Niko? I can’t imagine it’s still 1537 considering the clothes you are wearing.”

“It’s 2010.” Klaus replied whilst taking note of her flat tone and blank features. Her expression didn’t waver as she processed the sheer amount of time that she had been kept in that coffin.

“How interesting.” It was then that a tear finally fell down her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled as she used her stubborn Mikaelson pride to keep a straight face; it reminded Niklaus of all the times she had looked down at him when holding his head in her lap after another humiliation caused by their ‘father’.

“Oh, my love.” Klaus immediately cradled her in his arms and tucked her face into his shoulder. He laced his fingers within her hair and breathed in the scent he had missed for centuries. The wolf within him scratched and howled wildly as their mate was returned to them.

_Mine. All mine._

“I hate you, Niko!” She hit her arms against his chest before slumping forward in exhaustion. She needed more blood, he noted as her body gave away.

“Forgive me, little sister. I swear that I will make it up to you. I will make it **all** up to you.”

_We will never part again._


	2. Mine (1019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the past. Pia is suffering due to Niklaus showering Tatia with attention; Kol is at hand to comfort her.

Her hands lightly skimmed the tops of the flowers that surrounded her. The warm breeze made her skin prickle as the heatwave continued. Pia took a quick glance around before smiling and lifting up the hem of her dress so that her legs could cool off a little. Her tunic was made of wool that had been dyed red and her hair was in a loose plait with a matching red ribbon intertwined in her locks.

Despite that smile on her face, her heart was in pain. She was sure that Rebekah and the others had realised the change in her; perhaps she wasn’t able to hide her feelings as well as she thought. Pia had tried her best to look past what Niklaus had been doing these past few weeks, but it was hard. Niko had been acting a lot more distant since his newfound lust towards Tatia had grown. Pia wasn’t surprised - was there any man that didn’t want that girl? Although she had a child by another man, no one could deny that her warm complexion, almond eyes and pretty smile made her a great beauty in the village. Pia had worn Niklaus’ favourite colour today in hope that he would finally notice her once again; of course, she had been disappointed. Niklaus had been with Tatia since the sun had risen and had made of point of not leaving her side even when his brother, Elijah, joined them. It was a competition that he would not win, but Pia kept that observation to herself as always. It’s not that she wanted him to be hurt; in fact, she was sure that she would be terribly upset at the sight of him having his heartbroken. However, Pia did think that this should be a lesson for him. No other woman would ever love him like she did. It was only a matter of time before he realised that.

Her smile faded and her hands dropped the material as she stopped in place. Her fingers played with the moon that hung from the thread around her neck as the familiar burning of tears building up in her eyes made her sigh. Pia hated crying. It wasn’t because she was scared of showing people her emotions, but it was because Niko never wished for her to cry. He would hold her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and threaten to hurt whoever made her sad. She enjoyed that part of him, but she hated the anger and violence that would sometimes take over him. They both had a temper, everyone knew that, but Pia was more likely to destroy a pillow or scream until her throat hurt whilst Niklaus would use his fists or a sword. It frightened her sometimes. She didn’t want her beloved to turn out like his father, Mikael. That was the **last** thing she would ever wish for! Just the thought of that happening made her cringe.

“PEA!” She let out a soft squeal as she was tackled from behind. Kol quickly rolled over to lie next to her and let out a long breath. “You are so easily frightened, Pia.” He laughed as her fist smacked against his chest in retaliation.

“Has your mother sent you to find me?”

“Indeed. The sun will be setting soon; she doesn’t want you to be out on your own.”

“Esther is sweet, but she worries too much.”

“I was happy to come and find you... I’ll always be there for you; you know that, don’t you?” She turned her head to stare into his eyes; they were a soft brown like his mother’s.

“I know, Kol. I know.” She carefully linked her left hand with his right and squeezed gently. Her shoulders tensed a little as he moved closer and peered down at her.

“He’s really hurt you, hasn’t he?” Pia wasn’t sure how much the family knew about her relationship with Niklaus. The pair of them had tried to keep their more intimate moments a secret, sometimes even disappearing into the woods where they wouldn’t be found, and had tried to merely look like the best of friends when out in the open. However, Pia was quite certain that the siblings knew better even if they kept quiet about it. However, Mikael and Esther would have surely said something and voiced their disapproval if they had found out, right? It was not proper for a man and woman to share their bodies before marriage and everyone knew how strict Mikael was with his family. _Yes, they must not know_ , Pia thought.

“Why would you say that?”

“You are in love with him. Rebekah and I have spoken about it. We both understand what you are doing with each other and I wouldn’t be surprised if Elijah and Finn have also realised. I am nineteen now, Pea. You cannot treat me like a child anymore.”

“I’m not treating you like a child, Kol. I just think that you are jumping to conclusions.” Pia huffed, and despite the guilt that ate her when she looked into her friend’s eyes, she brushed off her dress and stood up. “Do not try to guess my relationship with your brother. You could **never** understand.” Kol stayed quiet for a few moments and watched her storm back towards the house before jumping up and shouting.

“I could **never** understand?!” The girl quickly spun around and looked at her friend with tearful eyes.

“You don’t know anything about love, Kol! You don’t know how it makes a person feel or how it makes a person act! It’s consuming and painful. It’s the worst thing and the best thing in the world to experience. You **do not** understand!” She moved closer to him until her body was inches away from his. “You spend your time playing with the silly girls in the village that think you will marry one of them. You make bets and play games with your friends to see who can get the prettier girls to sneak behind the trees with them. You are still very much a child that doesn-” Her words were cut off as his lips gently pressed against hers.

“I may not know about love, Pea. I may act like the fool in front of my friends. I may be immature and playful from time to time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand feelings and emotions. It doesn’t mean that I don’t hear you cry yourself to sleep in front of the fire when Niklaus has come back especially late and gone straight to our room. It doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed how thin and ill you have become over the summer.”

“Stop.”

“I can’t fathom why you would love Niklaus of all people, but I want to be there for you when you’re upset. I want to hold you when you cry. I want to feed you when you don’t have the strength to do anything. I want to dance with you as you sing under the sun. I just… want to help you.” He carefully cradled her face in his hands and nudged his forehead against hers. “Mother has spoken to our father about you not eating some nights. She sends supper into yours and Rebekah’s room only for the stew to go untouched. He doesn’t deserve this amount of dedication from you, Pea. Niklaus is **not** worth it.” Pia gave a watery smile and hugged her friend before moving backwards.

“That is where you are wrong. I will not give up on Niklaus. I will not let his infatuation ruin my love for him because **she** is not worth it. She will never be what I am to him. Niko just needs to realise that.”

“Fine, you can believe that if you wish… just know that I will be there to pick up the pieces when he’s done destroying you for her.” Kol stayed silent for a few moments before linking her arm with his when her bottom lip began to tremble. “Let’s go home. Mother was preparing some cheese and bread for you when I left; apparently you didn’t eat breakfast and missed dinner.”

“I’m sorry, Kol.”

“I know, Pea.” She tried her best to ignore his stare as they made their way back. Pia wasn’t blind; she could see that he was growing a little more attached to her than he should. The kiss proved that. As much as she enjoyed this new attention that he was showering her with, she refused to become like Tatia. She wouldn’t come between two brothers.

“PIA!” Short arms were thrown around her waist as Henrik greeted her at the door with his usual grin.

“Hello, little one.” She teased him as his head only came to her chest, and she knew that he despised being the shortest one within the house. Of course, it didn’t help that Niklaus and Kol enjoyed annoying him by placing his belongings on shelves that he couldn’t reach and throwing his toys between one another whilst Henrik jumped in the middle trying to catch them.

“I’m growing and soon I’ll be bigger than you!”

“Most men are bigger than ladies, so that will come as no surprise.” She swiftly moved around the boy and retreated back to hers and Rebekah’s room. It was small, but they liked it. When the cold came it was easier for them to stay warm as they could move their beds closer to each other and huddle under their quilts. Rebekah was like her sister and Pia couldn’t have loved her more! They could have been twins if not for the age difference and Pia’s cool, blue eyes. She sank back onto her mattress and stared at the ceiling. Was this how it would be? Would she have to compete with all these other girls? Tatia was the first to take Niklaus away from her, but would she be the last?

“Pia, are you alright?” Esther came into her and placed a plate of cheese and bread onto her legs. Pia carefully sat up and balanced the plate on her lap whilst the older woman perched at the end of the bed. Esther looked at her daughter in worry. She knew that her twins were incredibly close, but she didn’t realise how badly Pia relied on Niklaus’ affection. Her eldest daughter had become extremely quiet over the last few weeks and it was all because of  **that** girl. One look into those warm eyes had sent two of her sons into a frenzy; they’d talk about her at dinner, compete with each other during the day and then dream about her at night. Elijah and Niklaus were rivals for one girl’s heart and it could only end in one way: heartbreak. One of her sons would be hurt once Tatia finally chose between them and Esther couldn’t help but think that it would be a lot better if Niklaus was the one to be cast aside. At least Pia would finally have her other half back by her side.

“I’m fine, Esther. Thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, thank you. Kol and I had a conversation that has cleared everything up now. I swear that I will break myself from this cycle and return to my old self. I cannot let this depression get the better of me. I know what I have to do now.”

_Yes, I have to make Niko see that I am the only one for him. He has to realise how much it hurts to see him with another girl. We need only each other. We **love** only each other._

* * *

_Together in all these memories_  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time

_\---Memories by Within Temptation---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Memories by Within Temptation, The Killing Moon by Nouvelle Vague
> 
> AN: Okay, so my little one-shot became a lot more popular than I could have imagined. Thank you to everyone that has shown this fic some love! 
> 
> As a thank you, I have decided to continue with Pia and Niko’s story in little one-shots. They won’t follow a specific timeline and they’ll come as and when I get an idea so I can’t promise that it will be updated once a week or anything like that. However, if you are interested in a particular part of their history, then please comment or pm me! Oh, and I may write a part 2 to this particular part since I feel that you all may be interested in seeing how Pia shows Niklaus how much he wants her ^.^
> 
> I am also working out their ages in human terms and here’s my idea for this part of time: Finn (25), Elijah (23), Niklaus and Pia (21), Kol (19), Rebekah (18) and Henrik (12). Does that sound about right for everyone? I used the wikia page to help me decipher roughly how old they would all be. I’d say this is about 6 months before they all become vampires.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy whichever holiday you are celebrating this month! Leave a little comment if you liked this chapter. It’s a bit fluffy with Kol’s moment with Pia (obviously he won’t be like this once a vampire, but as of right now, he is feeling quite protective over Pea and so perhaps a little OOC for now. His cheeky nature will return shortly. I swear!), but I think I’ve created a good bit of tension with Pia’s mood and thoughts.
> 
> Mikki xx


	3. Mine (1019) [Part 2.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight emergence of the wolf within both Klaus and Pia (the voice in Klaus’ head was meant to resemble his wolf, but because they haven’t evolved fully yet it’s only a minor part for now however, they definitely have their werewolf tempers brewing!); the twins are re-connecting physically; and Tatia has finally made up her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Us by Satellite Empire, In My Veins by Andrew Belle (ft. Erin McCarley), Pharoahs (Acoustic Version) by Voyageur

It was at times like this that Kol was speechless. She looked like something from one of the tales that his mother read to him as a child. Her dress was a light blue colour and matching ribbons were wrapped in the braids that kept her hair back from her face. She wore the brightest smile that he’d ever seen; Pea looked happy. He nudged his friends as she made her way through the village with some of the younger girls chasing after her. Time seemed to slow as she nodded her head in his direction and carried on skipping past.

Pia felt rotten for what she was doing, but she felt like it was needed. Niko had walked over her like she was a rug on the floor and she wouldn’t stand for it any longer. It was time for him to realise that she would not wait for him if he carried on with Tatia; she would be heartbroken by cutting ties with him, but she deserved so much more.

“Miss Pia! Miss Pia!” She twirled around and smiled as one of the girls ran forward and wrapped her arms around her leg. “Papa says I’ve got to go inside now. Shall we play tomorrow?”

“Of course, Margie, but make sure you are escorted, yes?”

“Yes, Miss Pia.” The red-haired girl ran towards her father and screamed as he spun her in the air. Soon enough the rest of the little ones that had followed her went back to their homes and left Pia to gather her thoughts. She carried on following the path into the woods and sat under one of the bigger trees; her thick blanket was right where she left it so she spread it out over the floor and sat quietly. As if on cue she heard the crunch of twigs breaking under a foot and her friend soon appeared out from behind a tree.

“Hello, Drake.”

“Sweet-Pea!” He greeted with his usual grin and placed himself beside her. His dark hair was pulled back by a piece of string so his green eyes were on show; they twinkled with their usual mischief. “How is my little Pia today?”

“Drake… am I right in doing this? I wish to make him realise his mistake, but I don’t want to hurt Niko too badly.” Immediately his smile dropped and he raked a hand through his hair.

“Has he thought about you when he’s been chasing after that girl? Hmm?” Drake wrapped an arm around Pia’s shoulder and brought her in closer to look into his eyes properly. “He didn’t seem to care when we saw them locking lips against this very tree the other morning, did he?”

“I know, but-” Pia stopped talking as she heard that familiar giggle that made her want to scream.

“They’re coming.” The pair looked to the left where the trail carried on and saw the distinct figures of Tatia and Niklaus; he was chasing after her as she ran ahead of him laughing. “It is your choice, Pea. Just remember that you are worth a lot more than this no matter what you decide.”

“I want to hurt him, Drake. Does that make me a bad person? I want him to feel as I feel and I want her to just disappear.”

“That doesn’t make you a bad person, Pea.” He carefully turned her face to look back at him and stroked the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. “It makes you human. You wish to get revenge for the great injustice that you are suffering from. You love him and have given him all of your trust, only for him to take one glance at those pretty little eyes and push you aside. He is a man, and he is weak.” She leaned into his touch and smiled slightly. “You are a beautiful, young woman that has a line of men waiting for your hand in marriage… perhaps it is time for you to let Niklaus go and grasp the opportunities that have been offered to you…”

“Niklaus, stop it! Ha ha ha!” Pia clenched her fists as the giggling became clearer to them.

“What do you want to do?” Drake regained her attention by grasping her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze of support. The girl didn’t reply and merely moved closer to press her lips to his. She didn’t feel the usual spark as she did with Niko, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was for them to be caught so that she could finally see how much Niklaus cared for her. Her friend moved her hair slightly and locked eyes with Niklaus who had just paused at catching the sight of the kiss. Tatia glanced between them and stayed silent before walking off frustrated; her hips did their usual sway but Niklaus paid no attention to her. Drake gave another squeeze to Pia’s hand before pulling away.

“P-pia?” There was a slight confused tone to Niklaus’ voice as the girl in question turned around and licked her lips slowly.

“Yes?”

“What do you think you are doing?” Drake stood up and held out a hand to help the girl from the ground; she brushed the back of her dress to rid herself of the leaves and smiled up at the dark haired man.

“Leave us, Drake. Please?” He pecked her forehead gently and sneered over at his rival.

“You should treat her better.” He spat in disgust as he turned to leave.

“And how do you know how to treat her?!” Niklaus tried to step forward to the retreating man but Pia pushed him back as hard as she could. Her small stature only caused him to slightly wobble before he looked down at her in question.

“Leave him be!” At the angered look on his face, Pia raised her hand and slapped him with as much might as she could. Her palm throbbed but her ego felt better. “You have no right to be mad with me, Niklaus!” He grabbed her arm before she could storm away and backed her into the tree; their chests brushed against each other as they panted in anger.

“Do not walk away from me, Pia.”

“Or what?” The girl put her face close to his and raised her brow. “What will you do? You can’t stop me anymore! You have no hold over me. You gave away whatever right you had to **control** me when you began cavorting with Tatia!”

“ _You think I wish to control you?_ ” His voice dripped with disbelief as he backed away from her and shook his head. “Do you think me like my father? I just want to protect you!”

“Protect me from what?! The only thing I need protecting from is **you**!” An almost animalistic growl erupted from the back of Niklaus’ throat before he could stop it and he once again pushed her against the bark. Their eyes locked on each other and their breath was harsh against the other’s lips.

“Do not say that again. I mean it, Pia. I would never harm you.” A silent tear dripped down her cheek as she felt his heartbeat through his shirt; hers beat in tandem with it. It was almost like their hearts were the same.

“Not physically, I don’t think. However, emotionally you are very much destroying me, Niklaus.” His hand froze as he wiped away the stray tear. Was he really doing that? He had been so wrapped up in this competition to gain Tatia’s affection that he’d almost forgotten about how much the girl in front of him meant to him.

“Forgive me…” His voice was small and quiet, but she heard it. At that moment he looked like a boy that was lost; his bright eyes were wide and his jaw clenched as he held back the sadness that had washed over him. Pia could tell that he was being honest in wanting her forgiveness, but she also knew that Tatia had wormed her way too deep into Niko’s heart to make him stop from wanting her. It was all too much for her to bear.

“Leave me…” Her soft tone made him take a deep breath. She truly was hurting, and it was all because of him. “Go chase after that girl. Go and destroy your relationship with your brother for her. Go and ruin me for her… Kol was right.” The mention of his little brother made a pang of jealousy run through his spine.

“Kol knows nothing.” The venom in his tone made Pia tense up in anger; how could he speak of him in that way? He had been her confidante over the past few weeks that she had been abandoned by Niklaus! She glared up at her love and clicked her tongue.

“Kol is a lot smarter than you give him credit for. He has listened to me and brushed away my tears when I’ve seen you with her. He has spent time away from his friends and from girls of his age to just sit with me in silence when I’ve been sad. He has-” Niklaus couldn’t abide by the warm words that she spoke of his brother and crashed his mouth against hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as he lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Pia took no notice as her back scratched against the tree and merely pulled Niklaus closer to her. His hands wrapped within her hair and she in turn pulled at his curls; a deep groan released from the back of his throat and he smiled into the kiss. This time Pia let out a growl and brought her lips away from his only to push him to the ground. Niklaus attempted to sit up, but his little lover didn’t allow him to and straddled his hips before bringing her mouth to his once more.

“I have missed you, Pia.” He unlaced his breeches as Pia moved her dress around her waist. The pair of them gasped as she sank onto his length slowly. Pia rolled her hips gently before pinning his wrists to the ground as hard as she could. Their eyes met; a gaze filled with lust and the other with anger.

“Do you love her more than me?”

“No.” Niklaus shook his head and attempted to get her to move on top of him. Pia retaliated by digging her nails into his soft skin until he winced and stopped his attempts. This was going to go her way and not his.

“Do you lust for me more than her?”

“I lust for her, Pia, but I love you. It is not the same.” He was lying only slightly; he was sure that he loved Pia, but he also argued within himself that it was possible that he did more than lust after Tatia. He didn’t understand it, but he knew that he held the same amount of jealousy when Tatia mentioned Elijah in their conversations as he did when Pia spoke of Kol.

“Will you abandon me?”

“Never.” Slowly her grip loosened until he could move his hands to grip her hips and sit up so that their lips met once again. Niklaus pulled away so that he could speak once more. “You will always be mine.” He rolled until she was under him and gently thrust into her making her back arch. “You will always be **mine**.” Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice echoed ‘ _Mine_ ’ as he continued to lay his claim upon the girl beneath him. Niklaus paid no attention to it and lowered his mouth to hers.

The pair didn’t notice as a set of almond eyes watched from behind a tree; Tatia wouldn’t lose to anyone. Niklaus would have to be set free before he pushed her away. It was always going to be Elijah, but Niklaus had been a different kind of fun for her. Tatia wouldn’t be left alone again, so Niklaus would just have to go and be with the orphan girl whilst watching from afar as she enjoyed his brother’s company. Silently she left the area with her mind set; by this time tomorrow, she would be in Elijah’s arms only and Niklaus would be left wanting for something that was never going to be his. A part of her felt guilt for playing with the brothers, but another thought of her son and how Elijah is a much better choice for the pair of them. Elijah was the one, and nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone!  
> Gah, sorry it has been so long! I’m just in my last few months of University so it shall be a busy period for me until mid-May. There may not be regular updates until then, but hopefully I can upload a chapter after the 14th April once my thesis is handed in!  
> Quite a few key events within this chapter so I hope you’ve enjoyed it! A slight bit of smut towards the end also - how do you guys feel about that? I had always planned for it (a fair bit more detailed than this as well) to be a part of this fanfiction, but I don’t want anyone to be turned away from the story because of it. Let me know in the reviews!  
> Final question, do people like the songs mentioned at the beginning with the warnings or at the end of a chapter? I mean, I enjoy editing whilst listening to songs that I’ve set out for Pia&Klaus, but do you not care about songs? I don’t know if people like reading a chapter with a song playing or if it’s just an interesting note that the end. Again, let me know!  
> Also, in regards to kudos/comments, you guys have made me so happy! I can’t tell you how much I love all the support this little story has gotten so far. It really does make me writing this worthwhile so keep it all coming! :)  
> As I’ve mentioned, I can’t say when the chapter shall come out but I’m planning on it either being when Pia is daggered in the 16th century or a present-day moment! Any preferences?  
> Thanks once again,  
> Mikki xx


	4. We Are Death (1510)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past memory: Pia is neutralised by Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Bloodsport by Raleigh Ritchie, Broken as Me by Papa Roach, Beggin’ for Thread by BANKS

“I can’t keep having this same fight with you, Nik!” Pia shouted before turning away from her mate. A large hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to face him.

“What fight? I am doing this for **us**!” Neither of them were backing down. Rebekah had left the room to go to the library in hope of finding peace but found herself unable to relax in case one of her siblings did something terrible due to their anger. Niklaus was beginning to reach the end of his patience with Pia. He just didn’t understand why she wanted him to stop. “You keep talking like we’re so different!”

Pia grabbed at her hair and shook her head. “We are! You have become so cruel and malicious since you found out about Katerina's change. Forget about her! There is no need for all of this mindless killing!”

“I want to make her pay for her actions.” He grit his teeth as Pia once again tried to turn her back on him.

“I know that, but don’t you see what is happening? You are losing your mind. You are becoming some kind of monster that I do not even recognise anymore!”

“YOU ARE JUST AS BROKEN AS ME!” His roar echoed through the manor as he raced forward and grabbed Pia’s arms. His grip continued to tighten as his anger overpowered him; even as Pia began to wince and bite her lip as her bones began to crumble beneath his hands, Niklaus did not let go. So, Pia decided to tell him the truth. He needed to hear the truth for once. She was sick of lying and trying to make him feel better about everything he does.

“This obsession is turning you into Mikael! You are becoming like the person you hate!” Pia didn’t have a chance to recognise the relief of his grip being removed from her arms as her head met the wall behind her. A loud crack rang out through the room as her skull hit the hard surface. She was dazed for a few moments before her wound repaired itself and she stood once again. “You are going crazy because of this madness! Just let the Petrova girl go!

“She has taken away our one chance of defeating Mikael and becoming unstoppable.”

“So?! Aren’t you content as you are now? You have all of your family surrounding you but you are still blinded by your hatred!”

“I want vengeance!” It was those three words that broke her. She was exhausted and didn’t care to repeat herself another time.

“I can’t do this anymore, Niko… I’m hurting, but you don’t seem to care.”

“I don’t understand why you are getting so upset about this, Pia. She deserves all the pain that I can give her.”

“Did you bed her? Is that what this is about?! Are you feeling so angry and betrayed because she meant more to you than a means to an end?” It all began to fall into place. He was thinking about Tatia and her betrayal. He was replacing Tatia with Katerina…

“We both agreed that we could take others into our beds as it would not affect our bond. Why are you so angry about Katerina?!” Pia wiped a stray tear that escaped her eye and shook her head slowly.

“I have no qualm with you bedding another, Niklaus, but why her?!” Nik stepped backwards in shock as she used his forename. She never called him Niklaus. Never. She had once said that it reminded her too much of what their parents did to them. “You looked at her as if she was Tatia. She wanted you and tried to get between us, but still you ignored it. It was just like when we were human!” Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to regain her emotions. She was so sick of crying, but she couldn’t let her anger get the better of her either. The servants within the house were still skittish from the last time she slaughtered five of them in one of her rages. Pia took a deep breath and cleared her throat. If she were human still, then she would have complained about a headache by now. “If you want to find her, then you can do it on your own. I’ve had enough.” Those few words were all it took for Niklaus’ fury to boil over. He flashed forward and gripped either side of her head.

“You can’t leave me.” He hissed in Pia’s ear before wrenching his hands backwards and snapping her neck. Niklaus caught her limp form as she crumbled to the floor.

“What have you done?!” Rebekah entered the dining room only moments later to find Pia unconscious and in Nik’s arms. It was no matter that he was crying; the awkward angle of her neck told her everything she needed to know. “You’ve hurt her again. Do you even understand what you are doing?” She quickly walked forward in an effort to grab her sister’s body but in seconds found herself hitting the wall opposite her.

“You will not take her from me, Rebekah. She is **mine**.” Niklaus stood in front of his twin’s form and bared his fangs at his sister. The youngest Mikaelson knew better than to try and fight her brother when his Alpha male side revealed itself; she slowly stood and straightened out the bottom of her dress before making eye contact with Niklaus.

“Nik, I just wanted to lay her down upstairs. She would not want to wake upon the hard floor, would she?” Rebekah waited a few moments and then steadily moved forwards. Niklaus let out a growl when he felt that she had overstepped an invisible boundary.

“I will take her.” He kept a close eye on his sibling and knelt down next to his twin. His eyes flickered between the two girls as he gently wrapped his other half in his arms. “Do not touch her.” Rebekah nodded as his growls continued to permeate through the air each time he felt her get too near as they walked to the chambers that Pia resided in; she mostly shared a room with Nik, but their recent fighting had made her seek solace in a separate chamber to his. Rebekah was used to this strange situation by now; for centuries both twins would have their moments in which their pack instincts would show and they would stake their claim on the other. A faint smile grew on her face as she felt warmth fill her at the obvious love that her siblings shared. It had taken a couple of centuries but now all of the family had accepted that Niklaus and Pia were meant to be with each other.

With as much as care as he could manage, Niklaus gently placed Pia onto her bedsheets and stroked the side of her face. He felt Elijah’s presence enter the room and looked up. For some reason when Pia had requested her own chambers, she had picked the ones that had been closest to Elijah’s. Perhaps she thought she would be safer since he listened to Elijah more than anyone else, Niklaus pondered as he felt the burning glare coming from his older brother.

“Leave, Niklaus. You have done enough.” Elijah stepped aside and waited for the room to be vacated before quietly shutting the door. “I heard your fight-”

“I think the whole world heard them.” Rebekah remarked sarcastically.

“-and you need to be careful, brother. Do you wish for Pia to hate you rather than love you?”

“Of course not.”

“Then contemplate this: are you prepared to lose her because of Katerina? You will destroy her slowly if you carry on along this path.” He gave one last look at his brother before offering his arm to Rebekah and leading her back to the library.

Niklaus watched after his siblings and made up his mind. He knew exactly how to overcome this.

* * *

“Are you sure that this shall work? I will not accept failure.”

“Yes, Master. The blood in your veins runs through Mistress Pia’s as well. You are twins; you are mates. Your hearts are one and the same.” Thalia ran her fingers over the edge of the knife before looking back up at her master. “I believe that I can overpower the magic of the blade and ensure that you can put Mistress into a deep sleep. I just need your blood to finish the spell. You are her Alpha; she will have an innate need to bend to your will at times.”

“If this harms her in anyway… well, I don’t believe I need to finish that sentence.” Klaus took the blade from the witch and raised his brow as she started to speak again.

“Master, you must trust me. I would do nothing to hurt Mistress Pia. She was the one that rescued me when I was about to be put to death. I owe her my life.” Thalia placed her hand over her heart and bent her head forwards in a show of obedience.

“Indeed. You have until the end of the night to complete the spell. I want to be able to subdue her whilst she sleeps.” Niklaus ran his gaze over the grimoire in front of him and sighed. “She must be daggered before she has a chance to flee. She cannot abandon me.” He muttered to himself before sending another glance at the witch and running the blade over his arm. The witch quickly put a bowl underneath the cut to catch his blood. _This better work_ , Klaus uttered in his mind. His complete distrust of others made this so very difficult. He felt like a million bugs were crawling under his skin as he thought of how he was currently putting his sister’s life in someone else’s hands. Anything to do with Pia made him feel incredibly vulnerable; without her he was nothing more than the monster that people made him out to be. Pia was his one and only.

* * *

Pia paced around her room and showed her anxiety by biting her nail. The servant in the room stayed still so as to not antagonise her into doing something to him. Petyr knew better than to interrupt the lady of the house when she was like this. He had once attempted to ask her what was upsetting her - the scar above his brow was the only answer she gave. Pia knew something was happening; she could feel it. She’d locked herself in her chambers and only opened the door to let the servant or Rebekah inside. There was something in the air and it was unsettling. Niklaus repeatedly tried to speak with her but she wasn’t listening. An uncomfortable ache began in her neck whenever she thought of her twin. He’d snapped her neck. He’d disabled her because his ego wouldn’t allow for him to actually listen to her words. Her foot kicked out and a loud crash echoed throughout the room as a chair smashed into pieces after hitting the wall.

“Niklaus, what are you doing?!” It had to be him. He had to be planning something! She could feel the spark of magic that made the air feel like it was smothering her. Was he going to kill her? Was he plotting some way to harm her so that she couldn’t leave him? No, he wouldn’t do that… would he? Pia had never thought that he would hurt her physically before, but after numerous times of having her neck broken anything seemed possible. All was quiet in the manor as the voices carried on echoing within her mind. Was she being unreasonable? Maybe she could help find Katerina and end this once and for all. She wasn't prepared to lose her brother once again because of the actions of one of those almond-eyed girls.

It was then in the silence a noise disturbed her thoughts.

**Thump thump.**

**Thump thump.**

Her fangs descended as the heartbeat continued to destroy her peace.

**Thump thump.**

Petyr had heard the _'click'_ and knew right then that his life was moments away from ending. In an effort to conceal his fear he shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists. He didn’t want to see her coming at him.

**Thump thump.**

**Thump-**

Her body flew across the room and her fangs ripped into his neck. Petyr's mouth opened in a silent scream as she tore through his skin. The blood poured down her face as she focused on making the annoying sound stop. A few moments later, and all was silent once more. Pia jumped back in shock at the sight of the boy that now laid dead in her bed. The warm liquid that ran down her face and onto her nightdress made her snap. "Rebekah!" Her sister appeared in the room seconds after hearing Pia's pained shout.

"Oh, Pea..." The girls held each other and Rebekah called out for Elijah. Their eldest brother entered the room looking grim. He'd been close to Pia's room and had heard the awful growls she had made whilst draining her victim. The similarities between her and Niklaus were becoming quickly apparent. Niklaus was a monster hiding behind a dimpled smile, whilst Pia's small stature made her look like a feeble, young lady and hid the animal that was trapped inside of her.

"I shall take care of it." He rolled the boy inside the bloodied sheets of Pia's bed and removed the body. Niklaus was waiting near the end of the hallway; Elijah glanced at his brother and shook his head before continuing past him. He was what was causing his little sister to behave like this. Niklaus needed to change his ways and fast. There had been too many bloodbaths caused by the twins as of late. They were drawing more attention than ever.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago and now the moon lit up the hallway as it shined through the windows. It was time.

Niklaus carefully pushed the door and was happy to see that Pia hadn't locked it after Petyr's body had been taken away. The door didn't make a sound; almost as though it knew how unhappy its master would be should it wake the girl on the bed. Pia sighed in her sleep but stayed unconscious as Niklaus moved closer to her. She'd cleaned the blood from her face and was wearing a new nightgown. A smile came to Klaus' face as he brushed a stray curl off her cheek. Pia had never looked so innocent; her youthful face was clear of the emotions that had plagued her the entire day.

"I'm sorry..." Niklaus muttered and unsheathed the dagger. It didn't look different from the other daggers, but he prayed that this would work. She needed to be safe and protected. She was too stubborn to listen to his rules and understand his motives. _This is the only way_ , he repeated in his head as he leant forwards and placed both hands on the blade. The tip of the dagger hovered between her breasts as Niklaus faltered. This was his twin. This was his mate. She was his everything and yet he was going to put her to sleep for God only knows how long. What if something happened to him and he didn't have the chance to tell anyone where she was? What if she stayed asleep until the end of time? What if that witch had betrayed him and done something so that Pia would die the moment the blade pierced her skin? His head snapped up as he heard Bekah's door open.

_This is the only way!_

Niklaus took a deep breath and raised his arms. Pia's eyes snapped open and her body jolted upwards as the blade entered her chest. She made eye contact with her lover and seemed to choke on her words before her skin began to turn grey. Her lids fluttered shut and her body became limp.

"Pia- Niklaus!" Rebekah raced over to her sister and her eyes widened at seeing the dagger in her chest. "How- what- Nik?!" Rebekah was speechless and tears filled her eyes as she looked up at her brother from the bed. Her back hit the ground as Niklaus threw her away from his twin.

"It is the only way, Rebekah. She needs to be safe from **him**." His sister tried to get closer to Pia to pull the dagger from her body, but Niklaus once again pushed her back.

"How did you even manage to neutralise her? The daggers don't work on either of you!"

"I know a witch who did a spell for me."

"It was Thalia, wasn't it? She betrayed Pia!" Rebekah stormed out of the room and left Niklaus with their sister's body. Niklaus presented a fine silk ribbon from behind his back and began to tie the hair back from Pia's face. Her lips were cold and stiff as he brushed his mouth against hers before climbing onto the bed. He brought his twin's body against his and rested his chin on top of her head. This was the last time he would hold her for some time, and he wasn't about to waste a second. As Klaus began to relax with Pia, Rebekah broke into the witch's chambers in another wing of the house. She snapped her neck within seconds and stood over her body with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Elijah sat in his study and nursed a goblet of wine. The regular frown formed on his face as he noticed a second heartbeat had ceased. "We are death." He murmured into the silence and took another sip of his drink. How much more could his family go through before they broke?

* * *

_Although you love me, sometimes we meet_  
Things can get ugly but we're still a team  
We are an army, the brakes are within  
But that's why we're stronger, and that's how we'll win

_\---Bloodsport by Raleigh Ritchie---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, I decided to write this chapter before a present day one due to the fact that somehow I had forgotten all about the daggers not working on Klaus. Whilst I knew all about the daggers, it seemed to have slipped my mind when I wrote the first chapter. Anyway, this was how I have tried to overcome my forgetfulness and hopefully this answers any questions that I have been asked. Also, whilst I’m not far ahead in the Originals universe (in fact, I’m still at Season 1!) I have read somewhere about Kol creating a gold dagger that neutralised Klaus. Therefore, I don’t think I’m far off in using a witch here that can develop a dagger to work on Pia through the Alpha/Mate dynamics - I have had this chapter written up before I knew about that as well.  
> The reason why this chapter has taken me so long is because I have only recently finished Uni and I kinda had to get my head back into writing again. Also, I’ve had a story that has been on hiatus for a year and one that is an epilogue away from being completed so I tried to keep my brain on those two for a while.  
> I really wanted to show that Pia can be just as bad as Niklaus within this chapter. I have had a few comments over on FF.net that seem to just see Nik as the bad guy - now, he's no angel, but in no way is Pia some figure of innocence so I hope I've made you look at her a little differently - she is a Mikaelson after all.  
> Anyway, if you’ve enjoyed this chapter then please leave me a little comment so that I know how you like my writing so far. Thank you to everyone that has bookmarked this fic - the number of you keeps on growing and I find it quite surreal to know that so many of you like this story! Similarly, to anyone that has commented or given kudos, thank you so so much! I appreciate each little bit of feedback so keep it coming ^.^  
> Have a great day,  
> Mikki xx


	5. We Are Death (1510) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus and Rebekah have a bonding moment over what has transpired in the last day and how they truly feel about Pia's daggering.

Niklaus sat in silence; the fire crackled in the background and candles flickered in the room. He was sat against his headboard with a goblet of wine by his bed. Pia was hidden in a place that only he knew of but he felt a million times worse than he had before. Was he happy that she was safe from Mikael? Yes. Was he happy that she had to be isolated and on her own? No. He let out a deep sigh and took a long drink of his wine. When had life become so complicated? This family had gone through so many more downs than ups - even before they were turned into vampires - that it was becoming harder to see a positive outcome for them all.

“Oh, Pia… I need you so much.” He felt heartbroken. He may have neutralised Pia, but it was never something he wanted. It just needed to be done. Had she gone through with her plan to leave then she would have put herself in danger and Niklaus couldn’t allow that.

“Nik?” Rebekah poked her head around the door and looked at her brother. She was still angry, but being on Niklaus’ bad side wouldn’t help her to persuade him to wake her up or reveal her location. The girl shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of his bed. “Can I sit with you?” Niklaus didn’t say yes, but him not throwing her out immediately told Rebekah what she needed to know. She climbed up onto the bed and laid her head on his chest.

“I can’t wake her up, Rebekah.” He already knew her motive for coming in here.

“Why?”

“You know why.” Klaus replied sharply.

“Mikael.”

“Yes. I do not wish for her to be daggered. I’ve never wished to be apart from her, but if she left, then there’s no telling what Mikael would do to her if he found her. It is so much safer for her to be asleep until Mikael is taken care of.” Rebekah nodded gently and sighed. She wasn’t going to get him to agree right now and so decided to try and make him think of happier times.

“Do you remember your 15th birthday?”

“Of course, I do.” How could he forget? He didn’t care to remember a lot of his past life, but that night himself and Pia had promised themselves to each other. No matter if someone somehow managed to get between then, they would always belong to each other at heart.

“I only remember Pia sneaking out of our bedroom before returning a little while later. It was obvious as to what had occurred between the pair of you, but I couldn’t bring myself to judge either of you. I’d never seen you so happy.”

_1013: Nik  & Pia’s 15th Nameday_

_“Pia.” A smile grew on her face as his voice called out to her. She quickly wrapped her blanket around her and crept outside. The door shut with a small click which made her freeze. Mikael was such a light sleeper and she dreaded to think about what punishment he would give should he find out that she was out of bed so late at night. “Pia!” A hand smothered her shocked scream and familiar laughter filled her ears. Niklaus kept his hand over her mouth and led her to a secluded area just a few minutes away from the house. Once she was free she fought to hide her smile and hit him on the shoulder. He grabbed her hand and tugged her forwards gently; their lips met. The kiss was simple and short, but it said more than anything else could. Pia bit her lip and looked up at the boy that shared her nameday._

_“Happy nameday, Nik.”_

_“Happy nameday, Pia.”_

_Their lips met once more; their mouths moulded together perfectly. It was like they had been created for each other. Pia ran her fingers through his long hair as he rubbing his hands up and down her back; slowly he tugged the blanket from her shoulders. “Niko…” She breathed against his lips in excitement. They had snuck out of the house before, but this was different. Something was different between them. The boy moved away slightly and straightened the blanket on the floor before sitting on it. He patted the space next to him with a cheeky grin. Pia looked around paranoid, but once she saw there was no movement around them she settled down on the woollen sheet._

_“Pia, I love you so much. I want you to remember that no matter what happens.”_

_“Niko, nothing would ever make stop loving you. We are going to be together forever. I can feel it. I shall never stop being yours.” He pecked her lips once more in agreement. A squeak left her as he pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. His hand rubbed the top of her thigh and he snuck his hand beneath her nightgown before looking up at her._

_“I want you so much, Pia. I know we are not married or betrothed, but I want to have you all to myself.”_

_Pia was breathless. This was everything she’d ever dreamt of. “I am yours.”_

_He gave her a grin before beginning to rub between her thighs. Pia stiffened slightly which made Niklaus pause._

_“Are you sure about this, my love?” Pia couldn’t say it; the blush lit up her face and her throat seemed to close up so that she couldn’t reply. Niklaus reluctantly tried to move his hand away so Pia made the quick decision to roll her hips forward. A gasp left her lips as his knuckles brushed up against her private place._

_“Niko, I love you.” She muttered against his lips as they fell backwards._

_“And I you.” He replied as he gently rolled them over so that his body was between her legs. Pia began to convulse as his fingers continued their movements; she quickly moved a hand over her mouth to smother her cry of pleasure as she climaxed. A light sheen of sweat covered her body as Niklaus helped her undress. He followed suit and they spent a few moments to gaze at each other’s forms. They had seen their naked bodies before, but this situation made it feel like it was the first time. “This will hurt a little.” Niklaus warned her quietly._

_“I am prepared for the pain.” She gave him a nod and took in a deep breath. Nik moved forward steadily and clenched his eyes shut as a tear fell down her cheek. He stopped when he was completely inside of her and opened his eyes. Her mouth was pressed into a tight line as she tried her best to not show him how much it stung. She’d known that when a woman lost her innocence that it hurt, but the shock of the sudden pain made her body jolt upwards. Pia dug her nails into Niko’s arms as he leant down and pressed gentle kisses to her neck to help her relax a little more._

_“Relax, Pia… you need to try and relax…” He murmured softly into her ear. Pia nodded and focused on the boy above her; he gave her a dimpled smile that made her heart melt. That look could make even the coldest of winters warm. Niklaus pressed a kiss to her forehead, cheeks and mouth as he felt her ease around him. Her leg moved to wrap around his waist and she moved her hips to encourage him to move._

_“That’s my good girl.” He whispered against her lips as he began to thrust into her slowly. “My beautiful, little Pia…”_

Niklaus smiled as he remembered that night. It had been the perfect birthday as far as he was concerned. “Why did you have sex with Katerina? You knew how much it would hurt her. The pair of you have had so many physical fights lately, but I know that nothing wounded her more than learning of that.”

“I do not know. She was like Tatia; she wanted both Elijah and I, but she was beginning to fall for Elijah just like her ancestor did. I became angry and jealous, I suppose. So, I did something that I knew would hurt Elijah and would help to keep Katerina’s trust… I never thought of Pia.”

“That is your problem. You have far too many impulses and you never realise how much she will get hurt until it is too late, Nik.”

“I know that.” Niklaus was resigned to the fact that throughout their lives he would be more likely to hurt his twin than the other way around. He didn’t like it, but he doubted that he would be able to change who he was. A lifetime of being hurt by the man he thought was his father had managed to snap something inside of him. “I will make it up to her, I promise. She is my forever.”

“We will all make it up to her.” Rebekah commented as she knew that none of them would be able find her if Niklaus had hidden her away from the world.

“You won’t try to find her?”

“I cannot promise that I won’t try, but I also know that you love her so much that it will be near impossible to track her down right now. It may take me centuries, but I will not give up. I merely hope that you will not let her suffer for too long, dear brother. It will destroy you as much as it will destroy her if you are parted for too long.” They slowly settled into a comfortable silence; Rebekah watched one of the candles that lit the room whilst Niklaus twirled a strand of his sister’s hair. Niklaus could feel that his sister had more to say and so kept quiet until she finally spoke again. “I’m not going to say this to hurt you, but I just need you to understand, Nik.” Rebekah slowly sat up and stared into her brother’s eyes. “You were always upset about being chosen last which is why you did what you did with Katerina. It was over anger and jealousy. You have never realised that there is one person that never put you behind anyone else. Pia always put you first; no matter what you had done.”

“Then why did she try to leave me?” Bekah leant forward and wiped the stray tear that had fallen from his eye with a frown.

“She did not want to see you destroy yourself. She couldn’t see you lose yourself to this madness and she felt it was her only choice.”

“She said that to you?”

“Yes.”

_“Pia, are you alright?” Rebekah entered her sister’s chambers and shut the door firmly behind her._

_“No, I’m not. How many times is he going to hurt one of us just because we do something that he doesn’t like?” The girl slumped on her bed and Rebekah lied down on the other side. The pair stared at each other and held hands._

_“Do you remember the promise that we made to each other?”_

_“Always and forever doesn’t seem like an option right now.”_

_“Don’t say that.” Rebekah whispered and held tighter onto Pia’s hand as though she would slip away in that moment._

_“How can we all stay together when Niko doesn’t trust any of us?”_

_“He loves you so much, Pea.”_

_“I know that. I know he does, but I will not see him lose to the darkness that is taking over him.”_

_“He’s just upset that the curse still has a hold over the both of you.”_

_“I hate the curse as well. I was so happy when I thought it was over! It was going to be a new start for all of us; Mikael would never stand a chance against us if Nik and I had been able to break the curse… but I am prepared to stay as I am - even when I can feel my wolf scratch away inside of me - because I love our family more than anything. No matter how much pain Nik causes Katerina, we both know that it shall never be enough.” Rebekah couldn’t stop the tears that poured down her cheeks; her family was breaking apart right in front of her eyes and she could do nothing! “Oh, Bekah…” Pia felt the older sister in her emerge and immediately wrapped Rebekah up in her arms. She pressed her against her chest and kissed the top of her head gently._

_“Please, do not leave us!”_

_“Rebekah, you know that I would not stay away for long. I just need some space before my love for Niko becomes poisoned by his anger. I love you all too much to part from you.”_

_“Do you promise that you will only leave for a little while?” Rebekah felt relief, but she had never felt so vulnerable. Pia may have been Nik’s twin, but she was her only sister and meant so much to her. They were best friends._

_“Rebekah, look at me.” Pia cupped her sister’s face and wiped away the last few teardrops that ruined her pretty face. “I will not stray far and I will not be away for long. We are family and we will always be there for one another. Elijah is independent and the most controlled out of us all, but he still needs me to help reason with Nik when he becomes manic. Kol… well, Kol just needs me since I stand up for him when no one else will. You, my sweet sister, need me so that you aren’t surrounded by men… and Niko? He holds my heart as I hold his.”_

“She wasn’t going to abandon us?” Niklaus felt so foolish for thinking that she would just run away.

“I thought that she was going to, but she explained everything and it made so much sense. She only wished to remove herself from the situation so that she could save her love for you.”

“I have ruined us.” Rebekah didn’t agree or disagree with him. There was nothing she could say that would make the situation any better. “Rebekah, she will stay neutralised for as long as she needs to be protected from Mikael. I swear to you that Pia is safe.”

“I trust you, Nik.” She didn’t know if she completely meant her words, but Rebekah knew that her brother needed to hear them right now.

“One day it will all be different. Mikael will be gone and our family will stand above all others.”

“Always and forever, right?”

**“Always and forever.”**

* * *

_'Nothing is perfect but your imperfections are quaint_   
_And your love is worth it and for that I will wait_   
_And though you hate me, when you have a turn_   
_I drive you crazy but you always return'_

_\---Bloodsport by Raleigh Ritchie---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I didn’t plan on there being a part 2 to the previous chapter, but then I began thinking about the fallout of Pia’s daggering. I wanted to show how Klaus hated what he had done, but felt like he had no choice. I also wanted to apply Rebekah here because she’s been fairly overlooked so far as a character within Twin Hearts.  
> There will be more drama in the next chapter! I plan on it being Pia arriving at the Mikaelson house in present day and how she finds the 21st century. So, be prepared for anger, fear, reunions and maybe a bit of jealousy between Kol and Klaus!  
> Also, I’m doing certain elements of the TVD plots in a different order. In the next present day chapter, both Finn and Esther are dead, but I might bring Mikael into the story - considering that Rebekah woke Pia up before Klaus wanted to so I feel that it would fit. I really would like to do a showdown between both Mikael and Pia, but we’ll see. Either way, I never really planned on using much of the TVD storylines that were played out so certain characters may be alive at a time when they were not, or people may be introduced earlier than in the show etc. I hope you understand what I’m trying to explain here - I basically have no plans for anyone else other than Pia and her family so yes, I am using certain plot angles, but things may be a little out of place in regards to character deaths/introductions.  
> Thank you for giving me kudos and bookmarking this fanfiction! It means the world to me! Have a nice day and congratulations if you’ve got to the end of another of my amazingly long notes!  
> Mikki xx


	6. I'm So Sorry (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pia doesn't like the 21st Century; Niklaus sees the damage he's done to his relationship with Pia; and Kol just wants his sister back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons, Warrior by Nina Sublatti, I Hate You by Sick Puppies

Pia was tense.

This thing wasn't safe. There was no way that this thing was safe.

Her fangs appeared with a snarl as the moving box took a hard right; why would Nik make her enter this death-trap?

Klaus, who had finally become comfortable despite having his twin cling onto him in fear and confusion, let a small smile grace his face as Pia continued to wriggle on his lap. Rebekah and Caroline sat up front whilst Klaus reclined in the back of the SUV. Pia would settle on his knee before the vehicle went over a bit of uneven ground which would set her off again. Despite there not being a wide space in the back of the SUV, she managed to find new spaces each time something upset her. It was quite laughable that one of the most powerful creatures in existence was currently glaring at the leather interior like it had offended her.

Pia didn't understand the 21st century. She didn't like what she didn't understand. Her fingers suddenly clenched on Klaus' shoulders as she peered over his shoulder at another automobile that had loud music blaring from its open windows. Thankfully the back windows of the SUV were blacked out so no one could witness the girl's misery. She could hear the fast beating hearts of the four gentlemen - if they could be considered gentlemen - as they shouted obscenities at a car ahead of them. Dark veins appeared under her eyes as she tried to fight off her hunger for what felt like the hundredth time. Niklaus stroked his hand through her hair to calm her until her fangs retracted once again.

"I am hungry."

"I know; you shall feed again once we arrive back at the manor. Then when you're a little more settled we shall go on a run." Klaus kept his voice quiet since Pia seemed to jump at every little sound she heard whilst they travelled. A small part of him clung onto this vulnerable side of her since he knew that once they stopped moving and she was out of the confinement of the vehicle her rage would take over. There would be no telling how she would react, but he knew that nothing good was going to come out of it until she forgave him.

Caroline, who still felt awkward and slightly betrayed as Klaus looked at Pia in a way that he had never looked at her, stayed silent and glanced back at the pair in the rear-view mirror. Pia had dug her heels into Klaus' thighs and clung onto his shoulders; his hands stroked through her hair slowly as they stared into each other's eyes. This must have been what Rebekah had spoken about. Neither of them was talking and just kept eye contact for the remainder of the journey.

After what seemed like an age to Pia, the SUV slowed to a halt in front of the Mikaelson residence; Kol and Elijah immediately exited through the front door once seeing the car come to a stop. Caroline moved over to the side whilst Rebekah ran into Elijah's awaiting arms; the emotion had finally gotten to her and she couldn't stop the tears of joy as she knew their family was finally back together. Klaus stepped out of the vehicle first and took a deep breath as Pia followed him on slightly shaking legs. She kept her gaze on the floor and repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists.

"I'll leave you-"

"Goodbye, Caroline." Klaus barely looked at her as he kept his gaze on his youngest brother. He wasn't a fool; whilst Kol and Pia had never acted on their feelings for each other - mostly because by the time they realised that they liked each other in a more than friendly manner they also found out that they were siblings - he knew that deep down they still had to fight off certain elements of their emotions.

Pia took a deep breath to try and calm herself before walking past each of her siblings without a second glance. She slowly made her way into the house and stopped. There were so many antiques and expensive artefacts, but the modern elements threw her off balance a little.

**'I don't like it...**

**‘I hate it...**

**‘I. Hate. It.**

**‘HATE...**

**‘HATE...**

**‘HATE!'**

"I hate it all!" Pia screamed and began rampaging through the living room. Klaus and his siblings raced into the room and were shocked to find her destroying whatever she could get her hands on. Kol ignored the warning he had felt in Niklaus' earlier stare and vamped forwards; he caught her exhausted body before she met the floor. Tears poured down her cheeks as her fangs came forward from all of the emotions that were racking through her body at this moment. Pia didn't know what to do with all of the information that she had gained over the last couple of hours. It was too much for her, Kol knew that. He had felt a similar rush of feelings when he awoke in the 21st century, but he couldn't compare his relatively short bouts of being neutralised compared to Pia falling asleep in 1510 and waking up in 2010.

"Darling, just calm down for me." Niklaus froze at the sight of his twin; he felt anger and jealousy at the fact that Kol had gotten to her first, but then again, the sheer magnitude of pain that was coming from her made him unable to move. Rebekah placed her hand on his arm as she tried to contain her own sadness in an effort to stay strong for Nik who was obviously devastated. Elijah bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying something that would make the current situation worse. He was furious with Niklaus. Finn had died hating them, partially because of their unnatural existence, but also because of how he had been left neutralised for so long. God forbid Pia would get sucked into her own darkness and force them to do something to take care of her as well because of Niklaus' actions.

"I hate it, Kol... it's not right... none of this is right..." Pia was almost hysterical and tried to fight against her brother's strong grip but found herself unable to do more than hit her fists against his chest. She was starving. She needed to feed so that hopefully all of these emotions would go away.

"I shall bring you some blood." Elijah muttered before disappearing to the kitchen. He returned with five blood bags which were promptly snatched from his hands and devoured by Pia. They weren’t warm and there wasn’t a pulse that could be heard slowing down as she drained the red liquid, but it was good enough for now. It was like a flashback to the night she was daggered; blood covered her mouth and stained her nightgown once she was finished. Her tears had dried and she was still enough that one might mistake her for a statue. Kol cautiously moved towards her only to be pushed backwards so that he hit the wall behind him.

The Mikaelson siblings created a circle around her as Pia began to growl lowly. This was it. This was when her wrath would emerge. They all knew that once she had finished her moment of rage then she would be much easier to manage, but sometimes her anger could scare even the strongest of beings. What she lacked in size, she made up for in ferocity.

It was almost as though Bekah and Elijah were invisible to her; her eyes lit up to a bright amber colour and her fangs dropped as she swapped her gaze back and forth between Kol and Klaus. Of course she was angry with Rebekah and Elijah, but Klaus should have loved her enough to have not left her in that state and Kol knew first-hand exactly why he should have saved her. Pia dived forward and let loose a flurry of punches. They were primarily aimed at Klaus but hitting either of her two brothers would satisfy her. Rebekah and Elijah were stunned for a few moments to see her attack their siblings before the four of them managed to grab a limb each and pin her to the floor. Pia panted in anger and shouted at each of them. “You left me to rot! Would you have ever woken me?!” Klaus knew there was no point explaining the last couple of years to her right now and so kept his focus on keeping her subdued so she could do no harm to herself or them.

“Pea, you need to calm down!” Rebekah tried to speak over her sister’s screams but found herself drowned out. Soon enough the shouting stopped as Pia tried to keep her mind on squirming from their clutches. This continued for a few minutes - although she knew it was fruitless - and then her movements stopped. She almost seemed to freeze in position. “Pea?”

“Why didn’t you wake me? I’m not as weak as you seem to think.” Her voice was quiet and her family gingerly let go of her arms and legs. Pia stayed on the floor, her gaze turned to look at one of the walls as seeing her siblings was too much for her to take.

“That wasn’t why I neutralised you, sweetheart.”

“Then why?”

“You were going to leave.”

"I was going to leave?! That is your excuse?" Pia carefully stood up and wiped away the few tears that had refused to disappear. "I would have come back! I know that you only see me as some helpless little girl, but I am much more than that, Niklaus! I am **Pia**. I am your **sister** and your **mate**. I am the only one that understands the pain you have suffered in the past and I have helped you even when you were in the wrong. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"You are everything to me." Klaus whispered and stepped towards the shorter Hybrid.

"No!" Pia batted his hand away like it was an annoying fly and clenched her fist as dark veins appeared around her eyes. "I will no longer be the toy that you think you can play with and throw away when it suits you."

"You are not a toy to me, my love. You ne-"

"Niklaus!" Her voice pierced through him as she bared her fangs and glared at him with amber eyes. Her wolf was getting stronger, but she would not let it break free yet. She needed to keep a level head and get through this first. "I love you so much and in some sick way I imagine that you feel the same. However, you have hurt me so many times because of your own selfishness."

"Pia, forgi-"

"You ask for my forgiveness and yet I saw the way that docile blonde looked at you before. Have you claimed her?"

"No, I- Caroline- she reminded me of you. She has an air of innocence around her and I felt drawn to it because despite all of the bloodshed we have caused, I still find an innocence in you that comforts me." Klaus saw Pia's shoulders drop a little and so carried on as the tension in her body seemed to fade. "You are my mate and I have failed you. You are the light of my life and yet I appear to have done nothing other than try to snuff you out. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I do wish for it someday. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"You wish to make it up to me? Fine." Before Klaus could blink Pia had rushed forward and snapped his neck like he had done to her all those years ago. "Then we shall begin with you at my feet. I am the Queen of your entire world, Niko." Pia knelt down and stroked her hand through his curls. "And it will serve you well to never forget that again." Her three other siblings stepped back as Pia stood once more and allowed her hybrid features to melt away.

"Pia-"

"Kol, if you wish to make yourself useful then find me a human that will not be missed. I hunger for real blood now." Kol stared at his sister for a few moments and drank in the confidence that radiated from her. Oh, he had missed Pia. Unlike his other siblings she had always made sure that he was happy and had the attention that he wanted. It was obvious that Elijah, Nik, Pia and Rebekah shared a strong bond, but unlike his other three siblings, Pia also remained attached to him. There were many times when Kol had gone off on his own over the centuries, but when he returned to them Pia had always welcomed him back with open arms.

"Of course, sister." Pia let a small smile grace her face as Kol left the premises before returning back to her blank expression.

"I wish to go outside for a while."

"Do you want-"

"I shall be alone." Elijah bowed his head and looked at his younger sister for a moment; she was certainly displaying signs of blood-lust due to her anger, but as long as they didn't have a repeat of 1489, then he would allow her to indulge herself a little bit. However, he would try and stop her should she allow her grief to overpower her. The family didn't need the Salvatore-Gilbert alliance sniffing around Pia so soon after she had woken; that wouldn't be good for anybody... especially for a certain doppelganger.

"I hope you find something to calm yourself, Pia." Elijah bowed his head once more before leaving to go to the library of the house. If she went where he thought she would - a group of trees grew not too far from the window of the room and the sun always shone the brightest on that patch - then he would be able to observe her discreetly.

"I'll wait for Nik to wake up." Of course, Rebekah would do that. A small part of Pia was grateful whilst another growled in annoyance. _No!_ She mentally shouted at the wolf; Rebekah has no interest in him like that. With a short nod Pia exited the manor and glanced around. She could see multiple hybrids milling around the area causing her to tense up; glances were thrown at her but she shot them down with a glare and carried on letting her feet guide her. Pia found herself drawn to a small patch of grass that appeared to attract the sun's rays and settled down against a tree trunk. The warm sun caressed her body and for the first time since waking Pia felt at peace. It may have seemed strange for her to enjoy the sun so much, but the brightness of the star had always made her feel calm. She despised most things cold and she fought the urge to smile at the ancient memory of the one time when both Elijah and Nik had ganged up on her when they were younger and had thrown her into the snow. She missed those days; they had been full of laughter and fun, despite Mikael's poor attitude towards both her and Nik. She had thrown such a tantrum that their mother had run outside to see what had been making her scream so loudly. Yes, those were the times when everything had been simpler. If only she could relive those moments and appreciate them more.

Would she ever feel like that again?

* * *

Niklaus ached to go over to his twin but stopped himself each time he reached the door. She needed space; she wasn't aching to attack anyone anymore and his presence may make her snap one again. Pia’s voice echoed in his mind as she shouted something at Kol who was laughing loudly whilst putting his phone back into his pocket. He let out a low growl as his younger brother took away the body of the human that she had drained; he was getting far too close to Pia for his liking, and despite knowing that Kol would never be intimate with Pia, his wolf was itching to break free and claim her properly. His ears twitched as a footsteps approached his direction. "Just where do you think you're going, Rebekah?" Her heels clicked against the floor and she didn't give him a second glance as she opened the door that Nik had been staring at for the last half an hour.

"I'm going to introduce our sister to the 21st century." She simply replied whilst carrying on walking over to Pia. Rebekah felt like her only sister had had enough time on her own and so didn’t waver when an annoyed huff was sent her way. "Why don't you have a look at this?" Rebekah settled next to her sister and put an iPad in front of her. Rebekah noticed her curiosity had been peaked and so attempted to explain her own actions. "I know you're angry, but I never knew where you were otherwise I would have woken you sooner."

"I know, Bekah." Pia muttered whilst gingerly picking up the device that was by her feet. "What do I do with it?" Rebekah bit back a smile and pressed a button so that the screen lit up. Pia's brow creased and a frown came to her lips. She didn't like this thing. It looked all too unreliable like that cell phone device that had frightened her earlier. She squinted a little as she remembered vividly how that annoying ringtone had made her jump like a frightened cat; Kol had found that very amusing and would no doubt taunt her later on.

"You will be able to catch up on everything. There are pages of material for you to read so that you can be updated on how things have changed. Once you've finished we can change you into something more modern." Rebekah absentmindedly stroked the white nightgown that her sister still wore.

"Read from this?" Pia snapped her head around to look at Rebekah with a serious expression. "What about books?! Do they still exist? Rebekah, do books still exist?" She asked panicked whilst her younger sibling collapsed backwards in laughter. What was so funny? If people could talk through little rectangular devices rather than writing letters, then as far as Pia was concerned it wasn’t too far of a stretch for books to have been eradicated as well!

"Oh, Pea... you do entertain me sometimes." Pia honestly didn't understand what was so funny about this and so stormed inside to confront Elijah. Where the Hell were all the books?!

* * *

 _‘Life isn't always what you think it'd be_  
_Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_  
_And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
_But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
_Make it up to you somehow, somehow’_  
_\---I’m So Sorry by Imagine Dragons---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that after this we will soon get to some happier moments. I think it’s just easier for me to write all of the drama first since I imagine that Pia would definitely feel a large amount of anger that she would need to release before she could begin to forgive what has happened. I tried to make it as realistic as possible; just because they are mates doesn’t mean that Klaus can get away with daggering her. I also tried to inject a small amount of humour, but I’ve never written comedy very well so hopefully it isn’t too awkward to read Pia’s interaction with phones and cars of today. I mean, I imagine that anyone that had fallen asleep in the 16th century would very intimidated by today’s technology and transport!  
> Also, I’m doing certain elements of the TVD plots in a different order. In this present day chapter, both Finn and Esther are dead, but I might bring Mikael into the story. I really would like to do a showdown between both Mikael and Pia, but we’ll see. Either way, I never really planned on using much of the TVD storylines that were played out so certain characters may be alive at a time when they were not, or people may be introduced earlier than in the show etc. I hope you understand what I’m trying to explain here - I basically have no plans for anyone else other than Pia and her family so yes, I am using major plot angles, but things may be a little out of place in regards to character deaths/introductions.  
> Thank you to all of the amazing people that have hit the kudos button and bookmarked this fic! I’m giving you a choice for the next chapter: we can either have a flashback scene or I have a new character that will make an appearance! This new character is incredibly important to Pia and so strong emotion will follow with them being reunited. It’s your choice! I just want to try and break up the Pia/Nik angst for a little while ^.^  
> Anyways, thank you for patiently waiting for this update and hopefully the next one shall come sooner!  
> Have a nice day,  
> Mikki xx


	7. The Wolves (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pia and Klaus let their wolves come out to play; Pia gets updated on what she has missed during her sleep; and it's time for the renewal of vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding, The Wolf by Phildel, Afraid by The Neighbourhood.

It was nearly 12am and clouds had formed to cover the stars that twinkled in the sky. There was a cool breeze that made tree branches sway as though they were waving to you. The hybrids had departed the Mikaelson grounds and all was peaceful. Elijah had long since departed for his study whilst Rebekah had sent a hopeful smile to Nik before leaving for her own bedroom; Kol was nowhere to be seen which left both Pia and Klaus sitting downstairs in the living room. Pia was stretched out on the sofa whilst Klaus stared into the burning flames of the fire. A glass of bourbon was in his grasp and he took small sips as he worked up the courage to face his twin.

"Pia-"

"Don't." She muttered softly causing him to drain the rest of his drink before facing her. He gently placed his glass on the coffee table and blew out some of the candles that had been helping to light up the room. It would have been romantic with the candles and fire burning had the atmosphere not been so frosty due to what had transpired that night.

"Pi-"

"Do not." Her words were harsh but her face remained neutral. Klaus could already feel the wolf within him growling; his need to show her who the Alpha male was in this house began to build.

  1. He hissed at the beast only to be shot down with a louder growl that burst from his lips before he could stop it. His amber eyes glared down at her, but Pia could tell that Klaus was stopping the wolf from taking full control when he blinked a few times so that his blue eyes returned.



"Pia-"

"Niklaus, you need to calm down or have another drink. I am thinking and you are disturbing my peace." It was true; Pia was indeed relishing the quiet and calmness that had washed over the house. Whilst her exterior portrayed a relaxed being, she was fighting a war inside. Her wolf wanted to come out and play... and if she was honest, then Pia would admit that she was scared. She could feel the claws that attacked her chest in frustration and the growl caused an ache in her head that made her clench her fists. Klaus knelt down in front of her and looked into her watery eyes.

"You can feel it for the first time, can't you?" It all clicked into place. His wolf was so desperately trying to break free because it could feel the same beast pace around Pia's body. She needed to stretch her legs, and even though the current situation wasn't the best, the animals inside of them needed to be united properly. "I will take you on a run. My wolf will look after yours."

"I fear it."

"There is nothing to fear." Klaus gently moved a stray piece of her hair out of the way and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Our wolves will be more interested in each other than anything else. They need to mate and unite as one to fulfil the bond."

"If I trust you, then that doesn't mean that I forgive you for anything." She hated the fact that once she relinquished control to her wolf then their feelings would not matter - they needed to let their wolves do what came naturally to them. It was natural for her to mate with him, but Pia didn’t want Klaus to get the wrong idea and assume that that meant her vampire form would also be his. She wasn’t even close to allowing him to be intimate with her again, even now she felt uncomfortable at how his hand felt so right as it stroked her cheek.

"I know that, Pia, but right now you are in a lot of pain because you are holding back. You need to let yourself be free and embrace the fact that our wolves are no longer trapped."

"Free?" As far as Pia was concerned, she was still trapped. She was trapped by her fears of being awake after centuries of sleep and still not understanding the new world that she had been brought into.

"Yes, my love. We are finally whole and it is time for us let go of the bindings that have harmed us in the past. There is no one that can stop us."

"Very well." Pia stood and straightened the dress that Rebekah had given her. It was plain black and had 3/4 length sleeves; on Rebekah it would have reached just above her knees, but due to Pia's smaller stature the hemline stopped a little past her knees. It was a simple dress and the new fashions of the 21st century excited her more than anything. It was all so very different to how society used to make women dress in the 1500s. "I shall run with you, but once I am feeling well, I want you to tell me everything that has happened during my... sleep."

"Of course." Klaus' smile was fake, but he wore it well. If Pia was going to find out everything, then he would need all of his siblings to help him. She was going to be furious. "Come outside. We shall go into the forest." He hesitantly took his twin's hand and took slow steps out of the manor. Her hand tightened around his and she took shaky breaths as he led her away from the house. Klaus walked for a few minutes before turning around and looking down at Pia. "It would be best if you took off the dress first, Pia. I doubt Rebekah would be best pleased if it was ruined." Klaus tried to joke as he slipped off his shirt. Pia completely ignored his attempt at humour and quickly slipped out of the dress and underwear that had been given to her; they were both silent as they stared at each other. It had been so long since they had seen each other unclothed and Klaus had to admit that he was slightly speechless as he took in his twin’s form. She was just as perfect as he remembered.

“Well? What do I need to do?” Pia felt a natural instinct to just embrace the wolf within her, but she was still unsure as to what would happen.

“Pia… I shall warn you that it may take a while for your body to complete its transformation. Sometimes it can take hours for a wolf to transform for the first time.” She nodded and bit her lip from the anxiety that had begun to take over her. “I will transform once you have begun and stay by your side to protect you. All you need to do is attach your mind and body to that of your wolf and she will do the rest. It will be so organic that you won’t even realise what is happening until the breaking of your bones begin.”

“Okay…” Pia took in a deep breath and shut her eyes; the wolf stopped its pacing and a small whimper of excitement echoed through her brain. “Agh!” Seconds later a bone in her leg snapped and began to mould itself to a new form. Pia hit the floor but it didn’t register in her mind. She rolled onto her back whilst crying out and her eyes flashed to amber as her back arched and her spine twisted under her skin. Klaus stepped backwards as claws pushed forwards from her fingers and her teeth sharpened into vicious fangs. He stared at her for what could have been an hour until he was sure that her transformation wasn’t far from being completed; her bones were still breaking, but a small covering of fur began to appear on her legs. It was a light tan colour with some grey flecks here and there. A smile appeared on his lips as he compared it to her wheat-coloured hair that matched his. His smiling stopped as an inhuman whine left her lips as her muzzle formed and more fur began to appear.

“It’s going to be alright.” He muttered before allowing his own body to morph into that of his wolf form. It didn’t take too long and a large wolf stood in his place; his wet nose nudged into Pia’s as she entered the final cycle of her transformation. Half an hour later and a panting she-wolf rose from her position on the floor.

Both wolves were larger than the usual werewolf to show off their modified strength, but Pia was still a little smaller than Niklaus. Their eyes were a bright amber colour to match their hybrid features and their coats were thick. Their fur was mostly a light tan however, the male had deep brown/black patches in his coat to make it appear darker and Pia had lighter grey flecks that scattered around and a brown/golden colour at the tip of her tail.

The male stepped forward and rubbed his nose against hers before nudging her head down with a growl. Their tails wagged as they sniffed and licked at each other until the she-wolf playfully nipped at his ear before running through the woods. A loud howl was released from the male as he gave chase to capture his mate.

"So you saw them walk through here?" Rebekah questioned as Elijah motioned for her to follow him into the forest. He had waited for a couple of hours after seeing them disappear into the trees from his bedroom window, but they had yet to return so he began to get suspicious. It didn’t take long for him to ask Rebekah to accompany him on a short walk outside.

"Yes."

"Why would he bring her out here?" Rebekah let out a small shriek as a little bug flew into her face. She really did hate creatures sometimes! She wafted it away quickly and carried on after her brother.

"I do not kn-" Elijah stopped talking as a howl echoed through the area with a second one soon following. "Well, maybe there is our answer."

"Should we be out here if they are both in wolf form?" Yes, they couldn’t kill them with a bite, but that didn’t mean Rebekah wanted to experience the aftereffects should one of them decide to chew on her leg.

"I am sure that they are far too wrapped up in each other to even recognise our scent. I merely wish to see that they are alright and then we can leave them. They could be challenging each other for all we know."

"Oh, I don't think challenging is the correct word." Rebekah stated quietly as her gaze fixed onto the small amount of movement that she saw from her left.

"What do you mean?" Elijah followed her gaze to an area where a large tree and a group of bushes were. Rebekah was sure that she had seen a flash of skin and fast movement.

"Follow me." Rebekah hoped that she hadn't seen what she thought she had from the corner of her eye, but the human panting that she could hear backed up her fears. "Can you hear that?" She swiped her hand at a branch that refused to untangle itself from her sweater and focused on the spot that was now only a few feet away from her.

"Maybe one of them is hurt?" Both Elijah and Rebekah covered their eyes as they rounded a large tree; there in the grass was their naked siblings untangling themselves from each other. Klaus wore a smile as he handed his shirt to Pia and slipped into his jeans.

"Please tell me that you are clothed!" Rebekah shouted as she slowly moved her hands from her eyes. Elijah waited a little longer and then followed suit. Klaus was carefully folding his sister's dress whilst Pia looked around unsure of what to do. The pair of them was smeared in dirt with various bits of twig and leaves stuck in their hair. Slowly healing bites and scratches also littered their skin. Rebekah immediately saw her sister's face begin to crumble into sadness and took charge. "Ugh! Come on, Pea. You need to wash." Before Klaus or Elijah could protest the girls had already disappeared.

"Are you pleased, brother?"

"My wolf is now sated and Pia will feel a lot better for it. She may not realise it now, but just because we are currently fighting, doesn't mean that our wolves should suffer for it. It is in their nature to want to mate; after all, it has been far too long that they have been separated."

"I suppose I can see your point." Elijah understood that it must have been hard for their wolves to be locked away for all these years and the need to release them would have increased dramatically since Pia’s awakening.

"However, we now have a bigger problem to face." Elijah inwardly groaned as he looked at Klaus for further explanation. "We have to explain to Pia everything that has happened since she was daggered... and that includes how Elena Gilbert lives only minutes away from here."

"She is going to be furious."

"Quite." Klaus stated with a tight smile.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

“Okay, allow me to make this quite plain…

“You daggered our family because you wished to protect them…

“You built this New Orleans place into your own personal kingdom and only fled because Mikael became too close…

“You neutralised Rebekah because she dared to fall in love and proceeded to turn her beloved into a vampire - who apparently is also like a son to you - and then repeated this when she once again wished to leave you for someone she loved…

“Our eldest brother would rather have killed us all than live as a family…

“You killed our mother and she came back to destroy us, but was defeated by you all…

“Mikael is still out there somewhere and the only reason that I am standing here right now is because Rebekah had been snooping, otherwise I would have been kept neutralised until he had been dealt with…

“Katerina is in Mystic Falls as well as her double, Elena, that you apparently killed, but she was brought back and now she is the answer to creating more hybrids…

“So, all in all, our family is in ruins and we are surrounded by people that wish to see us dead?!”

The sun had risen by the time Pia had heard all about the centuries that she had missed. She knew that she was being very brief and skimming over numerous other details, but right now she wanted to get the most important facts clear. She paced in front of the fire - dressed in a white nightgown that reached her knees and had straps over the shoulders - with her hands on her hips. Klaus had a son? Their mother was dead along with Finn? Katerina was still walking the earth and the third doppelganger was also here? Mikael was still tracking them?

“Yes, sister.” Elijah spoke quietly as he could see how tense Pia was and he didn’t wish for a repeat of last night’s drama.

“So, whilst Niklaus isn’t innocent and is perhaps the person that started off this chain of events, you have all tried to kill him?”

“Pi-” Kol tried to speak but was soon interrupted.

“Kol, I love you, but I do not understand how you could be so reckless! I do not agree with them neutralising you however, who knows what Mikael would have done to you! Should I have woken up and been told that my youngest brother was dead because his need to kill was greater than his need to survive?!”

“No…” He wasn’t used to feeling Pia’s burning gaze on him and immediately shrank back in his seat as she shouted.

“And you teamed with witches to hurt Niklaus?”

“Yes.” Once again Kol wished the sofa would swallow him whole as she stepped towards him. He let out a sigh of relief as Rebekah now felt the need to become invisible.

“Rebekah, you also tried to have him taken care of… but this time using Mikael of all people?!” Now finding this out hurt Pia too; Rebekah knew how much her father wished for the pair of them dead, and for her to run to him for help to destroy Klaus hurt her more than she cared to admit. If there was one thing that Klaus truly feared back then, it had been Mikael.

“Yes…”

“Elijah, you too have made an attempt on his life?” The eldest brother kept a neutral expression unlike his younger siblings and merely gave a sharp nod in response. If Pia realised how intimidating she was then it would only add fuel to the fire that built up within her.

“No wonder we are all so broken! We cannot even wish for each other to live so how are others meant to not want to kill us?! What happened to _‘always and forever’_? We are a **family**!”

“I was never a part of that.” Kol chimed in foolishly. Pia spun around and vamped forwards; her arms grabbed either side of his chair and she leant towards his face with amber eyes.

“Kol, you have always been a part of **my** pledge of _always and forever_. I thought you would have realised that long ago, so shut your mouth unless you have something less childish to say.” Klaus quickly hid his smirk as she turned away from their youngest brother and willed her amber pools to fade back to blue. “We are nothing if we do not have each other. We may make allies and take lovers, but we are the Originals and we are supposed to be a team. Our story is meant to strike fear into people and ensure that our enemies know that we are unbreakable. I fear that if Mikael saw the state of us now then he would laugh because we are destroying each other rather being an immovable force. We are not children anymore; we are the strongest predators that walk this earth. We need to stop these childish games and be united… for if we cannot do that, then why are we even trying to stay together in the first place?” The fire in the room evaporated and a sombre atmosphere developed. Pia looked disheartened as she stared at her siblings who all glanced at each other with similar expressions. They would kill each other before their enemies even got a chance if they carried on like this.

“I agree, Pia.” Elijah was the first to stand up and take her hand. “The time has come that we renew our vows from all those centuries ago. The time has come for the Originals to show why we are the strongest beings on this earth.” Rebekah needed no encouragement and quickly held Elijah’s hand with a true smile on her face.

“Ugh! Can we make this quick? I despise all of these… feelings.” Kol quipped and took Pia’s hand; his lips curved upwards at the edges as he looked at Pia who literally glowed with happiness. Now, there was just one of them left to join the circle. Klaus shifted uncomfortably from his place on the sofa and took a large gulp of his whisky.

“Nik…” Rebekah mumbled as she feared that her brother would not join them. He glanced at his younger sister before locking eyes on his twin who raised her eyebrow at him. If he didn’t join them and agree to this new start, then she would never allow him near her again. “Please…” Rebekah would likely abandon him as well.

“I think you are what we have needed all this time to bring us back together as one.” Klaus directed at Pia as he stood and held hands with Kol and Rebekah.

The four remaining Original siblings looked at each other and to their hands.

Pia sent a smile up at Kol as she knew that even though he hid it well behind childish jokes and smirks, this meant everything to him to be included properly.

“Always and forever.” Pia stated firmly.

 **“Always and forever.”** They repeated together.

 

* * *

 _‘Being me can only mean_  
_Feeling scared to breathe_  
_If you leave me then I’ll be afraid of everything_  
_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down, lets me face this,_  
_Let me sleep,_  
_And when I wake up (when I wake up, when I wake up) let me be’_

_\---Afraid by The Neighbourhood---_

_[I look at this song as to how fearful Pia was about releasing her wolf and wanting Nik’s reassurance.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I wanted to add some feels into this chapter so the ending is still dramatic, but I wanted to play on the Kol and Pia emotions because you all seem to like their bond as well as the family attempting to start a fresh :) Did you agree that it was about time for them to renew their vows? I also decided that Klaus’ wolf side is relatively ignored in TVD/TO so I felt that with Pia’s wolf now being awakened this may trigger the both of them to need to stretch their furry legs!  
> Here is a link to images of their wolf representations: http://mikkiiixo.tumblr.com/post/128204437934/just-some-images-for-my-fanfiction-pias-wolf  
> Oh, and I know that I have briefly skimmed over what Pia has missed during her ‘sleep’, but I didn’t want to get too bogged down in all the finer details and use a whole chapter explaining what we all know (because let’s face it, the Originals have been through an awful lot over the centuries!). I also wanted to try and get through what would probably be more important to Pia within her ‘making it plain’ - which is her family turning against each other - so hopefully I’ve made her reaction realistic!  
> I think the new character - who probably won’t have too much to do in the story unless you wish them to - will debut in the next chapter. Get ready for more jealous Klaus which hopefully will have an effect on his relationship with Pia as it stands now! Shall we see a truce? Or will he push her further away?  
> So, I think that is the end of another amazingly long note! I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! A big thank you to the people that gave kudos for the last chapter. This story just keeps growing and you all encourage me to make it happen. Keep this great feedback coming!  
> Have a great day,  
> Mikki xx


	8. Reunited (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pia is reunited with someone very important, and could we possibly see a truce between the Hybrid siblings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Say You Will by Evanescence, Where the Lonely Ones Roam by Digital Daggers, Dead V (Vocal Version) by Nightcall ft. Dreamhour and Cold by Crossfade.  
> 

_"I love you." The eleven year old girl giggled as Niklaus wrapped his arms around her middle and span them around._

_"And I, Niklaus, love you too." The fair-haired children filled the otherwise silent forest with childish laughter. The sun shone down on them as they raced against each other to the nearby water pool. Pia dived in first and broke through the surface of the water. A burst of bubbles nearby was the only sign that Nik had followed her._

_"Niko?" Pia called out whilst treading water; the grin on her face never faded as she tried her best to turn in a circle and find out where her best friend would pop up. Her face seemed to freeze as a tug on her ankle made her scream. The girl stood no chance as Niklaus dragged her under before rising himself and taking a big gulp of air. The pair of them carried on with their rough pace that seemed almost natural to them._

_Unbeknownst to the troublesome pair, Esther watched from behind a tree. A ghost of a smile graced her face as she watched her twins play with reckless abandon. The secret of their lineage could never be known, but their mother could recognise the sign of their werewolf blood as she watched them. They played rougher than her other children and had certain traits that made them far less... human. Anger was Pia's main downfall whilst Niklaus' Alpha side would make itself known whenever someone came near Pia. Esther had a worry within her mind that their relationship would escalate as they became older; after all, Niklaus would feel a natural pull towards Pia due to her being the closest Alpha Female. However, for now, she would allow them to be children. Her smile never faded as she turned back around to return to the village._

_"NIKLAUS!" Pia shrieked as she splashed the water into his face. He carried on laughing even as she attempted to climb upon his back and dunk him. Pia was a lot smaller than he and so he quickly gripped her shoulder and tossed her back under the surface._

_"Calm yourself..." Niklaus said mockingly as he finally halted his laughter. He slowly moved onto his back and floated like the many leaves that had fallen from the trees and into the falls. He stared up at the cloudless sky for a few moments before realising that it was a little too quiet. "Pia?" Niklaus attempted to straighten himself in fear of her being in trouble, but a shocked gasp left his lips as the girl jumped from the edge of the pool and onto his stomach. Pia couldn't help but break out into laughter as Niklaus resurfaced and stared at her in shock._

_"You're not the only sneaky one around here, Niko." Her laughter faded as his eyes narrowed. "Uh oh! Niko, no!" Pia didn't stand a chance at exiting the pool before he caught her again._

Pia woke up with a gasp and quickly kicked off the sheets that had tangled around her legs. She slumped against the soft pillows and frowned. Things had been so simple back then. Their childish innocence had been a beautiful thing; they had never thought of hurting each other all those centuries ago. It pained her to think of how their relationship currently stood. Complicated couldn't even begin to describe the situation.

"Pea, I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back later." Rebekah spoke through her door making Pia sigh. She grumbled and kicked off the quilt before stripping out of her old nightgown. She supposed she'd spent enough time in the horrid thing. She showered and dressed into the clothes that Rebekah had given to her; she wore a simple cream jumper and black trousers. They were the smallest items of clothing that Bekah had in her wardrobe but they were still a little too big for Pia’s shorter stature. They would have to make do for now. It wasn’t like Pia was allowed to leave the house yet. No, she still had much to learn from that awful tablet that was by her bedside. The thing made that awful pinging sound as if it knew her thoughts about it and wished to taunt the female further.

* * *

All was finally quiet in the Mikaelson household; the sun had risen and the anger from the night before appeared to have disappeared. Rebekah had left early to clear her head and buy some new clothes for Pia as another peace offering because despite Pia seeming to have calmed down, she knew that her sister was still a bubbling volcano within.

Elijah had also left the mansion before the others had come downstairs in order to secretly speak with Elena about the current situation; it was bad enough that Katerina was in Mystic Falls strutting about the place, but the Gilbert girl needed to be warned about staying away from his newly awakened sister. Who knew what Pia would do if she caught sight of her!

The remaining three siblings remained at the mansion. Kol was unwilling to part from Pia so soon after she had been awakened and so was currently stretched out on one of the sofas downstairs. He was joined by Niklaus who was quietly drawing his mate who was curled up on the floor on a bed of cushions and reading from the iPad that had been given to her.

Pia ignored their gazes and carried on reading from the strange device that she had decided on being more of a nuisance than a help. Why couldn't she just turn actual pages and read about history and current trends rather than flicking against the screen to make something change? She had been reading all night and was nearly all up to date on the material after using her hybrid speed to ingest the material. The sooner she was away from this lit-up screen the better, as far as she was concerned. It remained like that for a number of minutes until Kol’s phone chimed from within his pocket. Pia stared up at him curiously as he flashed her a smile before getting up from his seat. Nik and Pia shared a look as he moved towards the front door.

"Pia, there is someone here to see you." Kol announced with a smile that showed he was up to mischief. Klaus stood up with a confused expression whilst Pia cocked her head to the side and motioned for him to continue. “Come on, Thomas. She’s waiting.” Pia’s immediately shot to her feet in anticipation as she heard the familiar name and smelt the scent that she hadn’t even realised she had missed.

A handsome, dark-haired man came into the living room. He wore a black suit that complimented his pale skin. Black curls framed a sharp jaw; green eyes widened as he caught sight of Pia in her modern attire. “M-mother.”

“Oh, my darling!” Pia vamped forwards and jumped into his open arms. Tears spilt down both of their cheeks as they stared into each other’s’ eyes. Pia carefully kissed his brow and rested her forehead against his. _My son._ Kol sent a smirk to the increasingly angry and confused Nik.

“W-what is going on?” The male hybrid questioned. Pia ignored him and took Thomas’ hand; she led him to the couch and settled herself in his lap as they used to do centuries ago.

“I have missed you, Thomas.”

“And I you, mother.”

“PIA!” In an instant her head snapped over to her mate and she gave him a glare that would have shaken many to the core.

“Sit down and I shall explain.” Kol settled himself comfortably as he knew this story all too well, whilst Klaus bit his tongue and rested himself against the wall opposite them. Pia rolled her eyes at his behaviour and cleared her throat. "Do you remember when I left for a while in the 1200s?"

“Of course I remember.” He’d hated being apart from her. He’d gone into a rage when he realised that she had left and had spent many months ripping people apart in his quest to find her.

“I had settled myself in London for a while. I was walking the streets one afternoon and I caught sight of this beautiful, little boy. He had the most intense green eyes that I had ever seen, and even though his clothes were tattered and his hair was knotted and dirty, I saw something truly unique within him. I returned to the market place the next day and his Master was beating him over the head. The poor boy was so malnourished that he could do nothing other than accept the harsh hits that were being delivered to him.” Pia took a moment to compose herself as she felt that burning anger for the Master return to her. The scene had reminded her far too much of how Nik had been treated by Mikael.

“And?” Niklaus’ impatient tone forced her back into the present and she continued on with her memory.

“Apparently whatever the orphan had done was enough to for the Master to wish him dead. The Master pushed him into the street… straight into the path of a horse that had been spooked by a nearby noise. I couldn’t explain the sheer fire that built within my chest, but before I even realised what I was doing, I was racing towards the boy and cradling him to my chest. For the first time in centuries, I had saved a life. I managed to move him away from the horse just in time and his body shook with fear as skinny fingers clung onto my dress. When he finally looked up at me his gaze made me feel like the only thing that mattered. I knew right then; **he was mine**. I compelled the Master and took him with me without a second thought. He wouldn’t let anyone else at the house touch him so I bathed and clothed him. After he was fed and I managed to make him settle in bed - my bed since he didn’t wish to part from me - he gave me this smile that showed all of his teeth and I found myself mesmerised by green eyes once again.

“I named him Thomas. He was ten years of age and his mother had died giving birth to him. He’d been in the Master’s house since he was three. It took a while for him to understand that he was no longer a slave, but soon enough he was talking properly and able to write basic sentences. His tutors said he had a natural gift for poetry and reading. He stayed with me for the next fifteen years before he became ill with a fever. I knew he wouldn't live so I gave him a choice: death and peace or immortality."

"I never thought you had turned anyone, sister." Niklaus stated with an even tone in a poor attempt to hide his true feelings; he was angry, that much was evident.

"My beautiful Thomas is the only vampire that I have created."

"Why did you never turn others?" Kol had always wondered why his sister had never created more vampires; it was strange since even Elijah had turned plenty of humans into vampires over the years.

"Because our curse should not be spread around like humans pass along sexually transmitted infections. Our blood is sacred and should be respected for the power that it holds; half of the vampires that are turned do not even understand that strength of our blood. Thomas has been the only human that has impressed me enough to be given the opportunity to be turned by me. Besides, I never liked watching you create vampires and then leave them. Thomas is my son. I only left him to protect him from Nik. We kept in touch through letters and I'd return to him when I could. Kol and Elijah were the only ones that knew of Thomas’ existence."

"Well, aren't we full of surprises, Pia?" Niklaus broke the silence with a forced smile. Thomas could feel the tension in the room and so moved Pia to the side and stood.

“You must not blame-”

“Sit down, mate.”

“Niklaus, play nicely.” Pia snapped as she noticed the defeated look on her son’s face. This was why Nik had never known of Thomas; his possessive nature would not allow for him to be pleasant.

"I never thought you'd keep secrets from me, Pia." Klaus knew that it was ridiculous of him of all people to say such a thing to her, but he never did seem to understand when he was in the wrong… especially when it came to other people around his twin.

"Coming from you that is almost funny, brother… Because of you I had to abandon my only child. Whether he was three hundred years old or three thousand years old, he was still my boy and I just disappeared without a trace." Nik and Pia held each other in a blank stare; neither wished to look away. Kol merely shrugged his shoulders as Thomas looked at him for help and he reclined his chair with a satisfied smile. He knew that Thomas would put a new wedge in between Nik and Pia, but he also knew that Pia needed to be reconciled with her son so that she knew he was alright.

"I have a confession to make, mother." Thomas muttered; Pia immediately dropped Nik’s gaze and looked at the man beside her. He looked at his lap and bit his lip. Pia had to stifle her laughter as it reminded her of the expression that he would have whenever she found him sneaking into the kitchens when he was a boy.

"What is it?"

"I have turned others."

"I never expected you to live by my thoughts. I understand the pull that most others feel to extend their lineage. Do not be ashamed to admit that you needed others around you."

"I have kept one of them close by me and there are now five of us that live as a family. I lost my way when you disappeared and so when I created my nest we were all a little… rabid. However, I remember one night I had drained a girl and was about to leave when I heard a small cough. Her son had watched the whole thing and the sadness in his eyes reminded me of how I used to feel before you saved me. A vision of you appeared before me and asked me to take care of him. I compelled a nearby family and had them take him in as their own. After that I made a pledge to never become so animalistic again and to return to being the son that you loved and cherished."

"Thomas, I could never hate you. I love you just as much as I love my siblings. I just hate that you suffered so terribly because of what happened all those years ago." Oh, she was so proud of him. Thomas was such a great person; he was much better than she could ever claim to be considering the animalistic urges that she still fights to this day.

"Well, Tom, this has been a fantastic meeting.” Klaus stood up and clapped his hands together once. “However, it is about time you leave. It's not good for Pia to be under such stress when she's only been awake for a few days. You know where the door is, mate." Thomas bit back a snappy retort and stood chest to- well, Thomas’ 6’1” form seemed to loom over Klaus’ 5’11”. Pia choked on her laughter as Kol silently chuckled behind his hand.

“It has been an absolute pleasure to meet you. Pia told me so much about you.”

“Only good things, I’m sure.” Klaus’ jaw tightened as Thomas gave him a smirk that rivalled that annoying Salvatore’s. “Off you pop… or do you need mummy to show you where the door is.” Pia finally snapped and positioned herself in front of her son. She had seen Klaus’ hands close into fists and that signalled playtime was officially over.

"NIKLAUS! Your jealousy is infuriating." Her brother breathed in deeply before vamping off up the stairs. Kol gave Thomas a nod of respect and exited through the front door to give the pair a moment alone. “Thomas, I must apologise on Nik’s behalf.”

“There is no need…” Thomas cupped Pia’s face as she turned to face him with a disgruntled expression. “I think I would have been disappointed if he had acted in any way other than how you described him. Very much a child trapped in a man’s body.” Both of them shared a quiet laugh before the room became tense once again.

“Where do you live now?”

“We mostly stay in England, but we do have a house in New York and a large portion of land in New Zealand. I was visiting New York with my eldest child when Kol got in touch to say you had been awoken.”

“I am so proud of you.” Thomas couldn’t help but let a tear fall down his cheek as his heart bloomed with happiness at how pleased his mother was of his accomplishments. “I am so happy that you did not let the monster within you take over and ruin your potential.”

“Will I see you again? I leave for London tomorrow evening.”

“Perhaps we shall meet again someday soon. However, my family is in a terrible state and we need to repair each other first.”

“Of course, your mate bond must be dreadfully painful right now.”

“You have no idea how easily I could just fall apart at any given moment.”

“Will you forgive him?”

“I will have to. I cannot live like this any longer. We were already broken when he daggered me, and I do not wish for our relationship to remain so shattered.”

“I think he really does feel guilt over how he left you for so long. I could see a shred of light in his eyes when he looked at you, but it was overpowered by the sadness that he also feels at your fragmented bond.”

“I know that, Thomas. Believe me, I know he is sorry.” Pia quickly wiped her cheeks and led her son to the door with her hand in his. She opened it silently and looked at the man that walked through the doorway. “I love you, Thomas.” He turned and smiled a toothy grin.

“I love you too, mother.”

“We will see each other again one day. I would like to meet my extended family as well.”

“They would like that very much.”

“Go to your children and carry on being the wonderful man that I knew you would grow to be.” Pia placed a kiss on his brow and then stared into those green pools that she adored. Thomas closed the gap and pressed his mouth to hers; his arms encircled her waist and lifted her feet from the floor. Their lips moved slowly against each other’s for a few moments until Pia leaned back and let Thomas lower her so she could stand. “Good bye, Thomas.”

“I will look forward to seeing you again. Kol has my contact details should you need me.”

“I will always need you.”

“Good bye, mother.” Thomas gave her one last smile before disappearing from her sight. Pia let out a shaky breath and shut the door. It felt like her feet barely touched the ground as she quietly made her way to Niklaus’ art room. She could hear him destroying something before she even got close to the door.

“Alright, Nik. We need to talk.” She pushed open the door just in time for a paintbrush to plant itself in the wall right by the doorframe. She closed the door silently behind her and looked at her brother who panted and looked for something else to ruin. Pia saw his gaze focus upon one of her favourite drawings; it was of one of her horses, Penny. Pia had seen fit to loosely place a red bow around her neck one Christmas and Nik had been so amused by her childish antics that he had painted the horse as it played in the snow. Deep down Niklaus loved the picture as well, but right now his anger clouded his judgement. Before Nik could even get close to the wall in which it was hung from, Pia vamped forwards and stood in front of him. He breathed heavily and stared down at his twin who defiantly crossed her arms. “Niko, we are over a thousand years old and yet we still act like petulant children.” Her voice was sad as she spoke the truth. Whilst they were adults and had experienced so much over the years, they had never fully gotten over throwing tantrums… the only thing that had changed were that they had become increasingly more violent.

“I know.”

“I meant what I said; our family needs to be stronger than we are currently. If we do not manage this then we may as well just kill each other now.” Niklaus let his tense shoulders drop and he tentatively stroked a hand through Pia’s hair.

“Pia, I meant it when I said I was sorry.”

“I know that; so let us start a fresh. You will make it up to me and show me that I can trust you.” After Thomas’ visit everything had been put into perspective. She needed her family as much as they needed her. Pia also needed her bond to with her brother to be healed otherwise she feared she would never feel whole again.

“You wish for me to woo you?” Klaus gave her a cheeky grin as he knew what her reaction that would be. As if on cue her face scrunched up and she shook her head.

“Oh, no! That is so awfully soppy. We are not in one of Rebekah’s terrible romance novels!”

“Then how can I make it up to you, sweetheart?”

“Use your imagination.” Pia said with a mysterious smirk that Klaus raised his eyebrow at.

“Your challenge has been accepted.”

“Brilliant. I shall look forward to whatever you can think of.” Pia gave a quick glance at the state of the now trashed room and sighed. “However, I would advise that you clear up this mess first otherwise I cannot guarantee that I won’t punish you.”

“Punish me?”

“Oh, yes, Niko.” Pia leant close to her twin’s face. “You are continuously misbehaving and I think you need to be taught the error of your ways.” She bit his lip quickly and drew back as a small amount of blood dripped down his chin. She gave a wink and disappeared from the room before he could catch her.

* * *

_'If you think you're strong enough to let me in_  
_Then come on, stand up and be honest, be honest_  
_I'm tired of feeling so alone_  
_Cause you won't let me understand_  
_I don't wanna pretend, I wanna feel, I want to love_  
  
_Say you will or say you won't_  
_Open your heart to me_  
_Now or never, tell the truth_  
_Is this real, is this real?'_

_\---Say You Will by Evanescence---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)  
> I’m sorry about the month and a half wait for this chapter! I was hoping to update last week or the week before, but I had some bad news about someone in the family and my mind has just been unfocused since then.  
> I will say that the next update may take another few weeks because I want to try and get further on with a couple of my other stories. I’ve got a fanfiction that is a couple of years old and it really should have been finished well before now so I’m trying to sink my teeth into that and get more done. So, if there is another lengthy gap then it’s not because I’ve stopped updating this story, but because I have a goal of getting Revenge Reloaded Part 2 [on fanfiction.net that is part of the Red Eye Universe!] and Alpha finished around the New Year. However, I already have a good chunk of the next chapter written out so I may be able to crank that out in a couple of weeks. I hope you’re not too disappointed, but I have always said that this fanfiction is my bit on the side and my other stories need to be finished before I get too involved with this one!  
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit of a whirlwind for Pia! We get plenty of angst, feels and a bit of banter at the end. I thought I’d add a small flashback to begin with of when things were simpler. I really hope to visit Pia and Nik’s childhood more as well as the day that they were killed by Esther and Mikael, but I am going to need a bit more time to really study those scenes and decide on how I want to add in Pia. I don’t want to just make it where she is basically dropped into the plot; I really want to make her own past unique and not just reiterate what has already been done on the show. Now, Thomas is the character that I alluded to before and I hope he is well received. My actor representation of Thomas is the amazing Tom Hiddleston so if you want to picture his face then there you go! Of course, as always, you can imagine him as you wish to if Hiddleston doesn’t fit the bill for you! How do you like Thomas? He will not be a major part of the story, but if you would like a re-appearance of him then I’m sure he will slip easily into a future update. Also, we have a small reconciliation of Klaus and Pia towards the end! I know I’ve made Klaus quite the selfish little so-and-so in most of these chapters, but I want to see a bit of Team Hybrid emerge so Pia is tentatively forgiving Klaus whilst keeping her cards close to her chest until she can trust him again.  
> Well then, I have some major gratitude to dish out! This story has over 2400 hits and we are at 18 bookmarks! I am so happy that so many of you like this fanfiction and it means the world to me that you obviously wish to read more! AND, to anyone that has given kudos since we are close to 100, you all receive cyber hugs from me because I never imagined receiving such support for this story! If any of you have the time to comment then I would love to hear from you!  
> Another long ‘note’ done and dusted! Please leave a review about this chapter and tell me what you would like to see next. I do have a doppelganger confrontation planned! Can you guess which one shall meet Pia first though? ^.^ Katherine or Elena? It’s going to be a great event that I will tell you!  
> Have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	9. Kit (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pia and a certain doppelganger are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Female of the Species by Space, Firestone (Acoustic) by Kygo, We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko, Closer by Kings of Leon, Deathbeds by Bring Me The Horizon and The Devil Within by Digital Daggers.
> 
> Warning(s): Nothing I can think of, unless you cannot stand intense emotion from Pia’s part ;)

Pia found herself lounging on one the sofas in the living room. Her legs were resting up against the back of the sofa so that her feet could be seen over the top of the frame and her head was dangling off the edge of the seat causing her light hair to touch the ground. A huff left her lips and she kicked her feet a little in exasperation. She was so bored. Apparently she was still not allowed to leave the Mikaelson Manor and it was beginning to make her impatient.

What did they honestly think she was going to do?

Did they think she would really go on a hunt for the doppelganger and rip her into pieces?

_Well…_

She supposed that wasn’t a ridiculous assumption to make.

A smile came to her face as she thought about eliminating Tatia’s doubles and ridding the world of those annoyingly beautiful almond eyes once and for all. Oh yes, that warm feeling filled her body and she let out a small laugh at the thought. That would be a perfect way to celebrate her return to life.

“Pea!” Kol appeared over the top of the sofa with a raised brow. It was strange to see his sister in such modern clothing. In fact, he wasn’t sure he liked how tight the peach coloured dress clung to her chest. Rebekah had decided on her clothes this morning. The peach material was chiffon and it was halter neck style that was tighter at the top before loosening when it reached just below her breasts; the hemline touched just above her knees. “You look…”

“I do not think this is my style.” Pia started as she sat up and knelt on the seat so she could look at Kol’s face. “I like darker tones and the dress makes me look even more girly than my fair complexion does already. However, Rebekah says that it makes me look delicate and that I should try a range of clothing before deciding on my style. I have missed many fashions after all, Kol.”

“You sound ever so excited.”

“I am going to be her doll.”

“I will talk to her. We do not need a battle between the pair of you so soon after we have been reunited.”

“A battle? That gives the impression that her side has a chance of winning.” Pia winked before getting to her feet. She slipped on the light grey pumps that had been set out for her and made her way into the kitchen. “Why are you home anyway? It is not like you are under house arrest.”

“We have barely had a chance to speak after your return. I also am very confused as to why Nik is suddenly walking around with a skip in his step… I rather enjoyed his hurt puppy expression that he’d been wearing recently.” Pia hid her grin as she felt the actual disappointment radiating from her younger brother. Oh, he loved it whenever Pia would put Niko in his place and make him grovel.

“Do not be too upset at Nik’s happiness. He has a long way to go just yet.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Yes.” Kol let out a mock irritated sigh and waved his hands in the air as Pia turned to face him.

“And?”

“My plan is to wait for our darling brother to use his imagination.”

“That’s it?” Kol questioned in disbelief.

“I am tired of being the Pia Mikaelson that makes it easy for everyone. People need to learn that I am not just some kind of carpet that they can walk over and expect everything to be alright in the end. It is time for those that have hurt me to take responsibility for their actions and reap the consequences. In Niklaus’ case, he must earn my trust back.”

“And when shall he be granted this opportunity?” The hybrid entered the kitchen with his hands behind his back. Kol rolled his eyes at his brother eavesdropping on their conversation, but a part of him was curious to know this answer as well.

“One day, Niko, you will have the opportunity to prove your loyalty. It may be in mere hours or it could be weeks from now. All I can say is that your choice will be what makes or breaks us.” Pia said simply with a small smile.

“How will I know?” Kol wanted to roll his eyes at Klaus’ questioning tone. Of course his brother would want an exact answer. Did he not understand his twin at all? Pia is giving him the opportunity to surprise her. She usually hated surprises, but right now she wanted something that would prove to her how important she is to him. She wanted the chance to let a true smile grow on her face and for them to be reunited properly.

“You just will. I may not be there, but something will tell you that the moment is now.” Pia was holding all of her hope on this. She just prayed that Nik wouldn’t mess this up. She would not give him a second chance. She couldn’t afford to.

“Ah, they are here!” Rebekah seemed oblivious to the tension in the room and sauntered over to Pia. “You must be restless to be kept here, yes?”

“You know that I am.” Pia would have attempted to exit from the manor before now, but she knew that at least three of her siblings would be there to stop her immediately should she have tried.

“How would you like to leave for a little while?” Elijah’s eyes held all the warning she needed; much like she was giving Niko a chance, this was her opportunity to show that he could trust her. Could she promise to behave all the time? No. However, she could do her best to try now that she was given the chance to leave the manor.

“Where shall we go?”

* * *

Pia sat in silence as her siblings spoke to each other. Her eyes darted around the area; a sneer being thrown to little boys that looked at her for too long; a glare at the pretty blonde behind the bar that she had been told was on Team Doppelganger; and a huff each time she took a sip of the drink in front of her. It was some form of cheap alcohol. Everything was far too... modern. The days of being chivalrous and polite conversation was long gone. That was far too clear as she saw couples that were far too interested in their electronic devices than speaking to each other across the table.

“Pia, are you alright?” Elijah asked from beside her. She was seated in-between her eldest brother and her twin whilst Rebekah and Kol were placed opposite them. It was clear that Elijah wished to be close just in case she decided to go on a rampage. It was almost like he thought she was an animal!

“This place is… stifling.” It felt airless and far too warm. Elijah gave Klaus a knowing look; she was not used to being surrounded by so many humans, and her need to feed was building once more.

“You are doing well, darling.” Nik whispered against her head before pressing a chaste kiss there. The family was unsure of how to present themselves in public. Naturally she would be seen as Klaus’s sibling, but Elijah had already let slip their backstory to Elena and her friends. It was all so very complicated.

“I need to go freshen up.” Pia stood quickly and turned away from the table. Rebekah also stood after a nod from Elijah to follow her.

Then it was almost like time had stopped.

A head of bouncy, brown curls.

Almond eyes.

Warm, olive-toned skin.

Katerina had entered the grill.

As if she felt the cold stare on her face, the brunette looked over to the table that the Originals were sat at and her eyes widened. Before she could escape Pia vamped towards her, gripped her throat and threw her back first onto one of the dining tables. The screams of the humans around her didn't reach her ears and neither did the words of Rebekah as she tried to calm her. The remaining siblings quickly compelled the humans within the Grill and made them exit with no memory of what they had just witnessed. Katherine looked her former friend up and down; her soft dress made the ancient killer look deceivingly innocent.

"Hello, Kit." Pia said with a soft voice. Her hand still gripped the throat of the female vampire that wrapped her fingers around Pia's wrist in an effort to stop her from doing whatever was running through her mind. Of course, if Pia wished to rip off her head then Katherine's strength would not be able to stop her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to plead to the hybrid’s better nature.

"Pia... I-I didn't realise you were back." Her voice was just as she remembered; sweet like sugar until her true self broke through.

"Evidently... because if you had, then I would have hoped you would have been much more careful about where you went."

"I-"

"Stop talking." Her fingers slowly released Katerina’s neck and she flexed them until the bones cracked. Pia cleared her throat and stepped backwards. Katherine moved slowly and sat up on the table that she had been thrown onto; the growl from Pia's throat stopped her from standing completely. "Kit, I thought we were friends."

"What? Are you forgetting how you were all going to kill me?" Katherine knew that she really should have kept her mouth shut as Pia’s jaw clenched.

"And yet, here you are still alive... well, alive may be the wrong word for us." A small smirk appeared on her face before she became expressionless and whispered three words. "You betrayed me."

"The curse wasn't my doing and I just wanted to live!"

"I don't mean the curse!" Pia raced forward and pulled Katherine back by her hair so that she had no choice but to stare into her eyes. "Do you remember how nicely I used to treat you?”

"You were going to kill me!"

"I tried to make your last few days as peaceful as possible. I made sure you had everything you needed... and then you betrayed me." Pia carried on in a quiet tone; Katherine hated how her and her brother would speak like this before snapping and destroying whatever was in their way.

"I ran away to survive."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Pia let out a deep breath and calmed herself as much as she could. "No, I am talking about how you dared to touch Niklaus! My Niko!"

"Pia-"

"Do you know how much that hurt me?” A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered the gut-wrenching pain like it was yesterday.

"I did not realise that you were involved with Klaus! You presented each other as brother and sister!”

“That may be true, Katerina. However, I know you saw us together when you came to the library late one night. You **knew** that we were more than siblings!”

“I'm s-"

"Do not apologise because you would not mean it. You only wish to run again. Well, Kit, I'm going to let you feel the sheer agony that I felt when I learnt of your actions."

"What do you mean?" Pia gave a sadistic smile and allowed her fangs to drop and her eyes to change to the fiery amber that showed her hybrid nature. "N-no!"

"I am going to bite you, Katerina." Pia held an even tone as though she was merely speaking of the weather and carried on smiling. Elijah tried to step forward but found himself blocked by Kol and Klaus. This wasn't his place. Pia needed this to happen so that she could move forward. "My poison will ravage your body and you will be in an awful lot of pain, darling. Then, when you feel like all hope is lost... you will come to me." Katherine tried to get the hand out of her hair as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't let this happen! "LISTEN TO ME!" Pia roared as she realised that Katerina's concentration had swayed. "You will come to me, Kit. You will come and you will beg me to heal you. You will beg for my help... and you will receive my mercy, but only once I am satisfied that you truly understand what you did to me all those centuries ago."

There were a few moments of silence before Pia quickly pressed her mouth against the front of Katherine's throat and sank her fangs into her flesh. The doppelganger screamed in pain and fell to the floor once she was released. She gave a teary look to Pia and disappeared from sight when she realised that this was no game. Once again, Katerina Petrova was running.

Pia's shoulders finally drooped as she saw Kit disappear. _She deserved it_ , was all Pia could say to herself. She turned to her face her siblings with a bloody grin.

“I’m not going to be the one that is hurt all the time. I am going to be the one standing tall for a change. Forgive me if seeing this has hurt you, Elijah. However, Katerina needs to realise that she cannot win each time she betrays someone. She needs to understand that she cannot just play with people and then walk away.”

“Well… it looks like we’ll be eating at home tonight.” Kol chirped up after a few moments. “You’ve scared everyone away, Pea.” He whispered comically before breaking out into chuckles.

Pia couldn’t help but join in with his infectious laughter.

The three other siblings however, did not find it as funny. Klaus felt pride at seeing his girl stand up against Katerina, but he found himself despising the pure hatred that was filling her gaze right now. He did not want her to make the same mistakes he had all in the sake of vengeance. Elijah began silently wondering if Pia was stable enough to be brought back into society and Rebekah grabbed his hand for comfort as she realised the lack of mirth that was now in Pia’s laughter.

* * *

It was the next night when the Mikaelson’s peace was disturbed by an incredibly weak Katerina Petrova. Two men, one with black hair and the other with brown, helped her through the doorway and dropped her onto the floor. They stepped backwards and kept a wary eye on the seemingly calm woman that was on a sofa. She sat there looking like the picture of elegance; her back was straight and her legs were crossed at the ankles. She wore a white nightgown that was covered by a maroon coloured robe. Her eyes never strayed from the book that she was reading, although one side of her mouth rose as she heard Katerina’s coughing. Klaus leant against the fireplace and silently watched the woman that had escaped him with a cool look. He obviously felt nothing at the sight of her in so much pain.

Katherine crawled across to where Pia sat on the sofa; neither Salvatore helped her, but Damon clenched his fists in frustration. Why did they even help Katherine? They wanted her dead... so why was it so hard to just let her succumb to the venomous bite? _I was merely curious to see the newest Mikaelson brat_ , Damon said in his head. Yes, that was why he had come here. Stefan was having a similar battle within his own mind. Confused did not even being to describe their feelings right now.

"Pia.. please help me..." The fair-haired girl silently closed her book and set it down on the coffee table in front of her; she moved her gaze on to the fire and didn't even acknowledge her former friend. Klaus walked towards the woman on the floor and gave her a wry smile. He knew Pia better than anyone; if she said something or gave her word then she meant it, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy playing with people first. "Pea..." Katherine let out a sob as the pain reached a new height. She felt like she was burning from the inside! After a few moments of further silence, Katherine looked towards the man who she had run from for centuries. "Klaus..."

"Ha! Do not even start, Katerina. Pia is your only lifeline. I will not stand in her way and intervene. I have stopped her for far too long." Klaus didn't receive a glance from Pia, but she did bite her lip a little.

"Pia... please!" Katherine screamed the last part as another wave of pain washed over her.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Pia asked softly; a stubborn tear dropped down her cheek as she finally looked down at the brunette at her feet. She’d never seen what a hybrid bite could do to a vampire before. It was horrible. The great beauty that is Katerina Petrova looked unrecognisable.

"Y-yes..."

"Are you sure?" Pia leant forward and carefully put her fingers beneath Katerina's chin; she tilted her head upwards so that she could see the pain in Katherine's eyes. Another tear fell down Pia's cheek but she didn't wipe it away. No, Pia wanted Kit to see them since she had missed them the night she had exited Nik's quarters all those years ago.

"Please, Pia... I-I'm sorry... for betraying you..."

"This pain you are feeling right now is how I felt when I saw you leaving Niklaus' chambers with a smile on your face. This pain is what I felt on the inside when my heart broke once again because of my brother's mistakes... and that's what you were even back then, Kit. You were a MISTAKE.” Katherine gave a weak nod, and if she had been able to form longer sentences, then she would have said how Klaus had been a mistake to her as well. “I will heal you, but only because I despise seeing you look so pitiful. After you have drank my blood you will leave. Do I forgive you? I cannot say. I am working on my forgiveness with Elijah; he says it will be important for me to evolve and settle in this new world I’ve woke up in. However, I will never forget how easily you betray people, and if I see you near Niklaus again... well, this will feel like a dream." She let her words sink into Katerina's brain for a few moments before releasing her fangs. She pulled Katherine onto her lap and carefully bit her forearm; the poisoned vampire immediately dived forward and locked her mouth onto the wound.

Pia kept her gaze on her brother. This was his lesson as well, he knew that. The empty look in her eyes was his fault. _This will change soon_ , Klaus promised himself. The light of his life would return to him. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 _‘Frankenstein and Dracula have nothing on you_  
_Jekyll and Hyde join the back of the queue_  
_The female of the species is more deadly than the male_

 _For she wants to conquer the world completely_  
_But first she'll conquer me discreetly_  
_The female of the species is more deadly than the male’_

_\---Female of the Species by Space---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I have no excuses. Time ran away from me and I didn’t realise that it had been a month since my last update. I am coming to a point where I shall need your help in make some semblance of a plot for this story. I still have a few flashbacks to plan and a few confrontations need to be had. However, this story has blossomed far more than I could have ever imagined and considering the growing number of followers this fic has, I see that I am going to need to try and turn this into a story that can be ended properly rather than a one-shot series that I had originally planned to end after a few chapters!
> 
> For this update I wanted to show how dangerous Pia can be. I’ve had her play the victim in the beginning, then the fighter, and now she’s going to be the predator. I’ve written Niklaus as the bad guy, but you are going to see that Pia is really his twin with just how vengeful and cold she can be. Will it make you dislike her? Probably not, but that is not my intention. I just want to flesh out her character a lot more and show you the dangerous Hybrid that she is.
> 
> Thank you anyone that left kudos for the last chapter! I'd love to hear from you so if you are ever able to leave a little comment then please do so!
> 
> I hope you are having a wonderful day,
> 
> Mikki xx
> 
> P.S. I will check for errors later on, I just wanted to get this update uploaded as you all deserve to read this chapter as quickly as possible!


	10. The Snow White Killer (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Klaus and Pia begins to repair itself; Elijah visits Team Elena; and we get to see some more of Pia's hidden darkness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Snow White Queen & Lies by Evanescence, Rev 22:20 by Puscifer, Change (In the House of Flies) by Deftones and Your Touch by Blake Lewis.
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: None.

Pia sighed softly as she felt his eyes on her for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. The sound of his pencil scratching against the surface of the paper reached her ears once again. The female hybrid opted to ignore her brother for a while longer and turned the page of her book.

“No… no, that isn’t right…” His soft muttering broke the peace for the third time in ten minutes and Pia found herself re-reading a whole paragraph to return her mind to the wizarding world and not the annoyance that was a few feet away from her. She forced a smile on her face and pretended to have not been distracted by- “That does not look correct… that is better…” Her eyes rolled to the ceiling as she silently counted back from ten.

_Ignore him._

She was sure that he was doing this on purpose.

 _Right, Mr Potter. You have my full attention_ , she reiterated in her mind and embroiled herself back into the life of a young character that seemed to have worse luck than her.

“What is missing…?” The sound of the pencil being tapped against the paper as he deliberated the drawing on the page was the last straw.

“For goodness sake, Niklaus!”

**Thunk!**

The second year of Harry Potter’s life at Hogwarts hit the floor after being thrown against the wall. Niklaus raised his brows at the glare that was sent his way as he innocently raised his gaze from his drawing pad to his sister.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“I was drawing you.” He said as though it was obvious.

“And you just had to keep muttering under your breath and tapping your pencil? And let’s not even mention how loudly you seemed to rub that eraser across the page!”

“Sister, are you mad at me?” His dimpled smile made her glare falter.

“Do not do that.” Pia bit the inside of her cheek to stop the smile that threatened to break free on her face.

Elijah, who had been observing the two silently with Rebekah, couldn’t help but feel a rare flutter of happiness in his chest as he saw the twins begin one of their stubborn games with each other. It had been centuries since Niklaus had done something that would annoy her and lead them to sit in silence until one of them broke out into laughter. Klaus’ dirty tactics of using his dimples against his twin would nearly always make Pia break first. She adored the cheeky grin that he would reserve for her.

Rebekah beamed at the sight of her beloved siblings acting as they used to. She had often envied the close bond that they had; at one point in time they had seemed unbreakable. Niklaus and Pia were a force to be reckoned with when they teamed up, but often enough they would use their pride and strength against each other to test who was the better hybrid. They had not played with each other so innocently in years and she had worried that Pia’s late awakening would lead to them never resolving their issues. Of course, she knew that Pia was still wary of her brother, but Rebekah also knew that Nik had something up his sleeve to prove himself to Pea. So, this current game that Pia was so obviously losing was a great indication that things would soon be back to normal… well, at least as normal as their family could be.

“Niko!” Pia whined before breaking out into loud laughter at his attempt to widen his eyes to further his protest of innocence. She sped over to him, jumped onto his lap and roughly hit his chest until he grabbed her hands. Time seemed to slow as he released her and gently tucked a curl behind her ear.

“Pia…” Despite a large portion of her wishing to do nothing more than taste his lips at that very moment, Pia settled her head against his shoulder and nosed his neck to take in his scent. Klaus felt disappointment wash over him before he shook it away. She needed more time. He nuzzled the side of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

“Can we go for another run?”

“Of course, sister.”

* * *

Elijah found himself once again outside of the Salvatore Boarding House. Whilst he was pleased to see Pia’s progress he also knew that once she overcame her issues with Niklaus she would be on the search to find Elena. Her bond with her twin had served as a great distraction that had allowed for Elijah to seek out the Gilbert girl and speak with her and her friends about Pia’s awakening, but it was time for him to make them realise just how dangerous this younger sister could be. They needed to know more about her to be ready for when she is prepared to seek out the newest doppelganger.

Was he completely sure that she would wish to harm Elena? No. After all, she had welcomed Katerina with open arms until her betrayal and had tried her hardest to not blame the girl for her ancestor’s wrongdoings. However, the dagger had only been taken from her chest a short while ago and she was still very much unpredictable. Her complete disregard to the humans that had observed her display of power against Katerina in the Grill had shown this.

 _It was in Elena’s best interest to listen to him now and be prepared should she come across Pia._ With this thought Elijah stepped over the threshold and followed the doppelganger to the living area where the rest of the opposition sat.

Damon sent Elijah a sarcastic wave as he poured himself a fresh glass of bourbon. Oh, the oldest Salvatore was definitely ready to hear more about the blonde that he had observed last night. From how scared he had seen Katherine act before the hybrid poison completely took over her body, he knew that she must be just as bad as Klaus… and this spelt trouble for all of those on Team Elena.

Elijah settled onto the couch opposite Elena and Caroline. Damon and Stefan remained behind the two girls whilst Bonnie took up a separate chair on Elena’s right. After taking a few moments to decide what he should tell them, Elijah began to recount a piece of Pia’s history.

“In the 11th Century there were a string of gruesome deaths that lasted up until the early 12 Century. People would turn up dead with their necks so badly ripped open that their heads would be separated from their body. At first people thought it was an animal, but then there were signs of continuity. The bodies would be decapitated, but there would be no other mark on their skin.

“Why would an animal not rip the entire body to shreds? That was the question that could never be answered. This then caused people to believe that a demon had broken free from Hell and was bringing pain and death to Earth.

“In 1059 a man named Thomas Howard and his family were victims of this demon. People came across the bloody scene and surprisingly Howard was still alive; the entire right side of his neck was hanging on by threads. He clung to life long enough to choke through his own blood and describe the creature that people feared so terribly.

“She took the form of a girl with blonde hair and pale skin. Her voice was as smooth as silk and she had a smile that would make any man feel weak at the knees. It was her teeth and eyes that revealed her true demonic form. She was named the _Snow White Killer_ due to her skin being free of imperfections and as flawless as freshly dropped snow.

“It did not take long for me to hear of the story. Pia was the demon that people feared. My sister is dangerous, but she hides it well. Her innocent features have always been her victims’ downfall. She draws them in with her sweet nature before destroying them. Stay away from her and resist taunting Niklaus if she is near. Pia is very dedicated to our brother.”

“And if he decides to come to us?” Caroline stayed silent as Elena spoke with Elijah. She had not yet had a chance to speak to Pia or see her properly. She could hardly call when she was first awakened a true meeting as Pia had been completely out of it at the time. Caroline was anxious; surely the siblings had told their sister of Klaus’ infatuation with her. So, what was her reaction? Should she expect to have to look over her shoulder each time she left the house?

“Be aware of what you say. Pia understands how Niklaus is and how people have a right to despise him, but that does not mean that she has not set a boundary for how much slander she will allow herself to hear.”

“So, the Immortal Hybrid has a freaky relationship with his twin? Just when I thought the guy could not get any weirder.” Damon raised his brows and took a sip of his bourbon. He’d only seen the female hybrid once and he could imagine how easily she was able to pull people towards her. The air of mystery around this new Mikaelson was alluring and her fair complexion made her hard to ignore. However, this new tale of how twisted and cruel she could be only made Damon more on edge. They hadn’t seen the woman in action yet, but he could imagine just how vicious she was when angered. If she was anything like Klaus then they were all in danger… Elena especially.

“Damon, you should really take a care of what you say. They are my family despite their transgressions.” Elijah let his veiled threat hang in the air as he stood and vacated the living area. As he grasped the handle of the front door he turned to look at Elena once more. “Do be more aware of your surroundings for the next few weeks. Pia has not made it known that she wishes to meet you, but I have no doubt that she will be plotting silently to confront you soon enough.” Almost as a second thought he sent a meaningful glance to Caroline, who still remained silent, before he exited the boarding house.

“Well I understood that message loud and clear.” The blonde piped up after letting out a deep breath.

“Okay… so what about the spell? Are we still on for that or are we gonna let a pint-sized she-wolf scare us off?”

“A pint-siz- Damon! That is two Original Hybrids walking freely in our town now!” Elena raised her voice in disbelief as the raven-haired man made light of the situation.

“It’s still on. We may have gotten rid of Esther but Klaus is back to being our number one threat. We take him out before he does something drastic to get Elena.” Bonnie said with finality.

“What if Pia tries to harm Tyler afterwards?” The trap put them all in danger, but Caroline was worried for Tyler. He was planning to leave in the next few days to break the sire bond and the spell would be done once he returned. Would Pia take it out on Tyler once she realises what he has done? After hearing of the Snow White Killer, Caroline was absolutely certain that her lust for blood and ruin would escalate to an unprecedented scale once her brother is desiccated.

“If I need to then I’ll take care of this _Pia_ also.”

* * *

Pia remained in a blissful state after having her run with her brother. She had finally begun to truly feel welcomed into this new world and her shoulders were not as tense as they had been recently. She passed through the trees with her sandals in her hand; her beige dress reached her knees and was surprisingly clean to say that she had it left in the forest during their outing. She pulled a stray twig from her hair and stared up at the manor that she now called her home.

Niklaus had done a fine job and the building was beautiful to look at. She enjoyed the artefacts that her brother had collected, and despite the modern twists that could be found here and there, the feel of the house gave her comfort. She felt safe in there and the fact that there family had been reunited, minus Finn, made it all the better. There was a small inkling of guilt as she enjoyed the company of her most beloved siblings though. She did think about Finn, but with how much time they had spent apart and the fact that they had never been very close whilst still human - well, she knew that she had never exactly been such - made it difficult to truly miss her eldest brother. A small part of her wished that she had spent more time with him, but after living for so long she realised that there would be many regrets that she would experience. All part of the course of being immortal she assumed.

Speaking of which, her gaze turned from the starry sky to the hybrid that walked nearby.

"Tyler?" The boy looked up and bowed his head accordingly. Klaus had been very clear on how his twin should be treated.

“Pia. How can I be of assistance?” His careful tone revealed his uncertainty as he had never been approached by the female before. Pia found herself quite disappointed as she had heard great things about the overconfident wolf.

"You are a hybrid. My brother has killed thousands and tortured hundreds to gain the power to create you and the others. You are not a little mouse; you are one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. You shall speak with confidence the next time that you address me. You are not the servant that Klaus treats you as." Tyler felt an odd amount of gratitude at hearing her words. At least Pia seemed to understand their feelings on the matter of how Klaus treated them. "Now, what are you doing? It is almost midnight."

"Patrolling the grounds." Tyler replied simply. Those were his orders: patrol the grounds and report any disturbances. He would be so happy when he manages to sneak away and break this sire bond for good. It was exhausting to protect the people that you despise.

"All of you?" Pia had noticed a few hybrids on her way back to the house. They had all avoided her path but her ancient senses allowed her to hear their footsteps quite clearly.

"Yes, Pia."

"Ugh.” Pia could not have been more annoyed at her brother’s actions. He had spent so many bloody years trying to break his curse and create more hybrids and now he was making them his slaves. Did he not understand how he was only turning them against him? "I am over one thousand years old. I am an Original Hybrid. Niklaus may think of me as some innocent maiden that would be knocked over by a slight gust of wind, but I assure you that I shall be quite fine on my own.” The man in question lurked back behind a tree. Klaus remained silent and smirked at his sister’s words but felt no remorse for keeping the hybrids nearby. Mikael was still at large and he would rather his creations be destroyed than his twin. As far as Klaus was concerned, the hybrids would stay until Mikael was dead.

“Excuse me, Pia. I must get back to my duties.” He had seen the glow of Klaus’ eyes from within the forest and knew that he had a limited window before the Original approached them. He was not in the mood for another slanging match that would no doubt ensue between them both; Caroline had been his favourite topic as of late… at least, she had been until Pia had emerged from her coffin.

“Wait a moment, Tyler.” Oh, Pia was well aware of her mate’s scent as it travelled to her within the breeze. It was perfect timing for him to hear her next words. "Caroline is your other half, correct?"

"Yes..." Tyler did not like where this was going. He had wanted to avoid Klaus’ taunts should he approach, but the sudden look of seriousness in Pia’s eyes made him feel slightly ill. Tyler had been surprised that he had not heard much of Caroline being mentioned by the female when he had overheard her conversations within the house; her suddenly bringing up his girlfriend now made him feel anxious.

"Keep her away from Nik."

"That is harder than it looks considering Klaus' infatuation." Tyler chose his words with care; he had been told of what she had done to Katherine due to her previous encounter with her mate and did not wish to have her repeat that with Caroline. The blonde hardly ever sought out Klaus’ attention from what he knew of, the Original just always seemed to find Caroline.

"You will keep her away from my brother or I shall bite her and watch as my poison slowly tears your little vampire's brain apart. I will make you watch as she loses herself to the madness that will take over her. Then, when she finally feels ready to die, I shall rip her heart from her chest and feed it to you and my brother. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes." After seeing his own poison ravage Caroline’s body due to Klaus’ control, Tyler never wanted to see her go through that sheer amount of agony again. He could only hope that his girlfriend would be smart enough to avoid the hybrid pair whilst he was away.

"Good. Leave me." Pia did not look back as she left the slightly shaken hybrid; it was about time that people knew who Niko belonged to… even Klaus appeared to need a reminder. The Original Hybrid emerged from the trees and caught Tyler’s eyes. Tyler silently asked him to leave Caroline alone as his maker walked past him with a blank expression. Only time would tell how the man would react to his twin’s words. Tyler could only hope that he would take them as seriously as he had done… for Caroline’s sake.

Pia felt at ease as she silently glided down the corridor to stop at her sister’s door. She peaked inside to see her younger sibling curled beneath her sheets. She carefully shut the door and placed her shoes on the floor. Rebekah remained with her eyes shut as Pia climbed onto her bed as she used to do many moons ago. She wrapped her sibling up in her arms and relished in the peace.

“Pea?” Rebekah quietly called out into the darkness as her sister was the only person to do this in the past.

“Sssh. Stay in your slumber, Bekah.” Rebekah turned over and gave her a sleepy smile before resting her head upon Pia’s shoulder and using it as a pillow. Pia calmly stroked a hand through her sister’s blonde locks and shut her eyes.

A smile remained on her face even as she woke to start a new day.

Things certainly seemed to be looking up for her.

* * *

_‘I want to be the one that you run to_

_I want to be the one you say I love to_

_Been waiting on forever just to hold you_

_And our love will make the headlines bleed tonight’_

_\---You Touch by Blake Lewis---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> A new update that began as a filler and turned into a quite important chapter. I decided to give you some Klia (Consulting Troublemaker from fanfiction.net created the ‘Klia’ ship name last year before I became fully dedicated to making this one-shot a proper story, but now I feel that this pairing deserves a proper title!) feels with their playful spat at the beginning and then I wanted to show you more of Pia’s darker side through some more of her backstory and her talk with Tyler. What do you think of Pia’s history so far? Do you like hearing of and seeing her darker nature?
> 
> Okay, so I am starting to bring a bit of the TVD story into the fic. As I’ve said, plots will be slightly out of place as I carry on writing as I only want to include certain elements of the TV series within the story. However, I promise that it will be kept as interesting and true to facts as possible. I am going to have Tyler disappear for a few chapters and then return once having broken his sire bond so that I can continue with some more Klia segments before it all goes to Hell haha!
> 
> Yes, I’m mean. I want them to be reunited before it all falls apart again. *insert evil laugh here*
> 
> A BIG thank you to everyone that has read this story so far! It means the world to just see the numbers grow! :)
> 
> Also, a quick edit has been done to the chapter titles! I have found a TVD timeline and the sire bond being broken happens in 2010 apparently so I shall be making a small edit and having the present day chapters happen in 2010 so that it follows the show a bit better when I start adding more of its plot together! Thank you for your patience with me; I am still learning the deeper threads of TVD/TO so please bear with me whilst I write up a timeline for Pia's inclusion. As always, if there are any mistakes that you notice then pm me so that I can change them! I think I've done well so far but I have found myself making mistakes before doing further research!
> 
> So, if you liked this chapter then please leave a comment/kudos as I love hearing from you and seeing how you like the new updates. I would love for some more of you to come forward and say hello! I appreciate each and every one of you that takes the time to read my writing.
> 
> Have a lovely day,
> 
> Mikki xx


	11. Christmastide (1300)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Christmas flashback with some Klia feels to be had!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield, They Don’t Know us (Piano Version) by Borgeous, Crashed by Daughtry and In the Silence by Greta Salome.  
> Warning(s) for this chapter: None.

“I know that you and Nik struggle this time of year, but when we retire for the evening you can spend the remaining hours of Christmastide with one another.” Pia gave a small smile at her sister’s words. It was true; celebrating Christmas had never been easy as their desire to show each other how they truly felt was only done behind closed doors. Pia would be filled with jealousy as she watched all of the other couples hold each other and kiss in plain sight whilst herself and Niko were forced to hide their affections. She knew that her relationship with her brother was considered wrong and unnatural, but how could they possible live by human standards? Their wolves had chosen each other well before their human sides even understood their bond.

“I am alright, Rebekah. Trust me. Niko told me that he had a plan to make this year different for us.”

“Why do I feel like I should be worried about that?” Rebekah raised a brow and looked at her sister’s reflection. Pia was currently lying down on the chaise lounge whilst Rebekah was sitting before the mirror. Her hair was being brushed through and styled by one of the maids that had been given to them. Pia took a sip of wine in an attempt to hide her smile.

“Because we both know our brother far too well?” Pia chuckled into her wine before changing the subject. “I wonder how King Edward will receive us. We have not yet been introduced - or should I say reintroduced - to court.”

“I am positive that Elijah will ensure all will be well; he has a way with words. I cannot believe how long it has been since we’ve stayed in England.” Rebekah remarked as she waved away the maid. The blonde turned to face her sister with a smile. The pair of them loved England. It was so rich with history that Pia loved to sink her teeth into each time she visited.

“You know that we have to take large gaps between visiting places. It is likely that anyone that knew of us is dead or long gone from court. If there are a few that seem to recognise us then we can kill them, make them think we are distant members of the family or compel them to forget.” Pia said with an even tone as she took another sip of her wine. She couldn’t explain it but a part of her longed to just rip apart all of those around her. Pia had promised Elijah that she would tell him if she ever had these urges again after the Snow White Killer had been reported, but so far she had remained silent. The last thing she wanted to do was cause further problems when their family was already so torn apart to begin with.

“You would much rather pick the first option, I assume?”

“It has been a while…”

“Oh, Pea! I thought you were over that.” Rebekah immediately stood from her chair, moved Pia’s legs to the side and sat next to her sister. If there was one person that would ask the worst questions it was Rebekah! She seemed to always somehow get to the truth.

“Just because the Snow White Killer has disappeared does not mean that she is gone for good.”

“It is because of Kol’s absence, I expect.” Once again Rebekah had brought down Pia’s walls and sought out the reason for her current heartache.

“I shall find my little brother again and drag him back to my side if I have to.” Pia was adamant that Kol could have his freedom for a little while, but the protective side of her wished for him to be sewn to her side so that he could never stray from her. They all knew that Kol cared very little for covering his tracks and being discreet and this set Pia on edge. Kol would get up to great mischief and it would be up to her to calm down her brothers so that they would not dagger him. Somehow Pia had always ended up defending Kol to everybody else and quite frankly it was exhausting. “Are you ready? Elijah will be waiting for you.”

“When are you and Nik making your entrance?” Rebekah stood and smoothed her blue dress before admiring her reflection. “Do you think the colour suits me?”

“The fabric compliments your eyes beautifully. Now go to Elijah, Narcissus!” Rebekah sent her a small glare before opening the door to their chambers. “Will you be very long?”

“I doubt it. Niko does not like to be late, you know that.” With a nod the younger girl left the room; Pia moved over to the mirror and moved her hair away from her face. She had left it down as Nik had requested. He loved to see her hair free and untamed; he said it reminded him of her character.

“Darling, you look beautiful. No one shall be able to take their eyes off you tonight.” Niklaus entered the chamber and stood behind his sister. He placed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck and watched their reflection. Pia’s eyes had brightened as soon as he had entered the room. She sighed softly as Nik swayed them slowly from side to side.

“So, what is your daring plan, Niko?”

“Turn around.” He produced a red velvet pouch from his pocket and carefully opened it. Pia’s eyes widened in shock as she saw what was inside; a few tears dripped down her cheeks as she realised exactly what his plan was. She never thought she could have loved him more yet here he was proving her wrong. Her fingers gently plucked the item from the soft material and she heard her brother take a breath of relief.

The ring was made of gold with a shining emerald stone set in the centre. She turned the ring slightly and noticed that both of their names were engraved into the band making the intention of this ring official.

“Tonight… we can be married. As far as anyone else is concerned, you are my wife and I am your husband. We have not yet been introduced to court so why can we not make one our dreams come true?”

“Elijah will-”

“Elijah’s thoughts on the matter do not bother me as long as I am able to gaze at that smile upon your face until the sun rises. Will you wear it?”

“Of course I shall!” She grinned as the dimples that she adored appeared along with his smile; he placed a slow kiss against the emerald before sliding the band onto her ring finger. “I adore it, Niko.”

“I’m glad…” They both leaned in and pressed their lips together; Pia brought her arms around his neck and moved her mouth gently with his. When his tongue dared to touch her lips she stepped backwards with a coy smile.

“We have a celebration to attend, Niko.” Her arms loosed from his neck and she pressed one last kiss to his mouth before pulling on his hand to bring him to the door. It was time to make their appearance.

“Introducing Lord Niklaus Mikaelson and his wife, the Lady Pia!” Pia and Nik sent sly glances to each other as they walked through the doors that had opened for them. Everybody watched as they entered and politely clapped for a few moments. The pair gave a bow and a curtsey to the royal couple before sauntering over to their siblings.

“What on earth are you both playing at?”

“Good evening to you too, Elijah.” Klaus did not hide his glee at how annoyed his brother appeared to be.

"What if someone recognises us?" Elijah hissed at the pair. Well, he hissed more at Niklaus than his younger sister. Somehow he knew that this show had been Klaus’ idea and not Pia’s.

"Then we compel them to forget." His brother replied simply.

"And if we cannot do that?"

"Then they disappear." Niklaus wore a smile that told Elijah he would not win this argument. His eyes danced with mischief as he dared for his brother to ruin their sister’s happiness. Pia’s smile was worth any trouble that this game may cause.

"Honestly, Elijah, any human that knew us before will be long gone! Please stop worrying and let us enjoy this night. We have never tried anything like this before and I would really appreciate it if you would allow for us to show our love in public rather than hiding ourselves just this once."

"Pia..."

"Elijah, you cannot even begin to fathom how happy this makes me." Klaus kissed the ring that was around Pia’s finger and stroked the back of her hand. "When Kol left I felt like a piece of me had gone missing, and for the first time in weeks, I feel happy. I thought you wanted me to be happy?" He hated seeing her so melancholy, and despite him being pleased that Kol had left them, Klaus would have hauled their younger brother back by his hair if that was what made his twin joyful. Elijah’s shoulders slumped a little as he knew the battle was lost; his little sister truly did seem more carefree and if this kept the killer within her at bay, as she had ripped apart many people after finding Kol gone, then Elijah would keep quiet.

"I do not approve, but I will let this continue for our stay in England only. Should anyone get suspicious, then this charade ends immediately." _Hopefully Kol would return to them by the time they wished to leave_ , Elijah and Klaus thought at the same time. They gave each other a look that said their brother probably would not have a choice in the matter if Pia lost control once more.

“Understood.” Her smile grew and she pressed a gentle kiss to her brother’s cheek before sending Rebekah a pleased smile. The youngest sibling shook her head, inwardly just as happy as Pia that the two of them did not need to hide this time, and hooked Pia’s arm in hers.

“I think myself and Pea will go and socialise; there are many noblemen that have been staring at us tonight and I have heard that Her Majesty wishes to meet us. Do keep out of trouble, Nik.” The girls walked off into the sea of people and headed towards Queen Margaret and her ladies. It was time for them to make a good impression and ensure that people heard about their arrival. Introducing themselves to the Queen of England was surely the fastest way to do such a thing.

“Your Majesty.” Rebekah and Pia both curtseyed in front of Queen Margaret who looked at them with interest. She returned their show of respect with a polite nod and smile.

“Ah, you must be part of the Mikaelson family that have recently entered the King’s court. How are you finding it?”

“You certainly know how to throw a delightful celebration. We find ourselves quite overwhelmed with it all.” Pia took the lead and put her best smile upon her face. Rebekah nodded along with her sister and let out a deep breath as the Queen seemed to eat up her words.

“You flatter us, Lady Mikaelson.”

“I must also comment that your dress is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The purple truly brings out your natural radiance.”

“You truly have a way with words. It is a relief to see that yourself and Lady Rebekah shall bring great poise and grace to court.”

“How is your son? I hear that the prince is growing at a rapid pace.”

“Tis trust, my lady. It is a pleasure to see him become such a strong boy.” Queen Margaret’s eyes sparkled as she spoke of her son; Rebekah couldn’t help but feel envious. She hadn’t known how much she would have liked a family of her own until she had been given the gift of immortality and now had no choice in the matter. Pia saw through her sister’s mask and linked arms with her.

“I hope you do not mind but I think I shall take my sister out into the gardens. I hear that the stars are incredibly bright tonight, almost like they knew of the fabulous feast that is taking place here and wished to see the marvel themselves.” Pia and Rebekah gave another curtsey as the queen dismissed them.

“It is almost as though you were born for this life, Pea.” Rebekah sighed as they made their way outside.

“I find it fun to pretend and live this new life that gives us more purpose than we would have had before.” Pia couldn’t help but enjoy this new respect that people gave her. She was a noblewoman and as far as 14th century England was concerned, she was also the wife of the handsome Lord Niklaus. It brought a smile to her face as she looked down at the ring on her finger. She would keep this up for as long as she was allowed… which if Elijah had anything to do with it, would not be very long at all. Pia wondered if he was currently compelling as many people as he could to forget their little show.

“Do you not miss the thought of being human? Having a family?”

“Why do you think I brought you out here? As soon as you mentioned the new prince your eyes lost their sparkle and your smile lost its beauty.”

“You avoid my question, I see.” Rebekah noted as they sat down on the ledge of the fountain. Pia ran her fingers through the flowing water for a few moments as she gathered together her thoughts.

“It is completely different for us, Bekah. You would have married a man and brought children into this world. Mother would have made sure that you were happy with your lot, I am sure. However, Niko and I have been suffering under a lie since the day we were born. It is only because of our curse that we did find out the truth. The spell gave me purpose and showed me my true self. Can you imagine if my wolf had been awakened whilst I was human? It would have been awful.”

“What if you had been human and had found out the truth?”

“I would have still suffered. I love Niko with every part of me, but I would have never been able to marry him and bare his sons. I would have never been granted the opportunity to live out my life with the only man that I love. It would have been torturous to be trapped in an existence where I would have either been given to a man that would never be able to call me his, or to die from a broken heart at the sight of my mate being with somebody else. We could have never have made a life together and we would have never have had children.”

“I did not know you felt so strongly…” Rebekah had to wipe a tear from her face as she thought of how her sister had been granted a poor deck of cards. Pia would always struggle to find happiness; no matter what.

“I would have loved to have seen you with a husband and yellow haired children wrapped around your ankles. You would have made a terrific mother, Bekah.”

“You would have as well, Pea.” Both girls looked at each other unsure of what else to say; their eyes filled with water that they refused to spill. Rebekah straightened her shoulders and patted her knees. “Come, let us go back inside. Today is not a day for sadness.” So just like that they both brushed away their tears and returned to the hall. Rebekah returned to Elijah whilst Niklaus snuck up behind his sister and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck. Pia turned to face him and pressed her front to his chest.

“Where have you been, husband?”

“I was trying to find my wife as I noted that she had disappeared. She should know better than to do such a thing.”

“Oh, she sounds like quite the rebel. You must have your hands full, sir.”

“Indeed, I do.” He pecked her lips and smiled down at his mate. Her eyes glistened as though she was holding back tears which made him frown. “What has upset you?”

“Rebekah and I had a conversation that ran a little too deep. It is nothing to worry about.” She sent him an unsure smile that told him Pia would say no more on the matter. He wasn’t happy, but he did not wish to see her sad and so let the matter lie. _I could always ask Rebekah later on_ , he decided. “I am bored of this feast, Niko. The music is beginning to grate on my nerves.”

“As am I, Pia, but I am also hungry and in need of a drink.” As though an idea had suddenly popped into his mind, Niklaus raised his head to look at a pretty red-haired serving girl that had been watching him all night. He noticed that she also kept whispering with one of the boys that had helped to serve the wine earlier on. _Perfect._ “I do believe that there are two candidates for tonight’s entertainment.”

“If you mean the fiery girl that has been sending pitiful glares into the back of my head throughout this evening then I do agree. Her witless friend seems to be in on the act as well.” Pia muttered against his jaw before nuzzling her nose into his neck. “Bring them to me, Niko.” Her hand trailed down his chest as she slowly walked away with a smile on her face.

“I have never done anything like this before, My Lord…” Sweet little Matilda moaned as Klaus kissed her neck; he smiled against her skin but kept his eyes on his sister who was currently having her throat kissed by George. She wore a bored expression and was sending flirty glances to her twin.

This was a favourite game of theirs. Trick the stupid, lustful humans into joining them in their chambers on the premise of an exotic experience. It wasn’t long before either Pia or Niklaus would get bored and give the signal. They would relish in their victims’ shocked expressions and pained screams as their fangs pierced their skin. It appeared to be that Pia would be the one to become annoyed first this time.

Niklaus pulled down the shoulder of Matilda’s dress and carried on with this kisses. Pia used her vampire speed to push George onto the floor; she straddled his thighs and pressed his wrists into the carpet. The servant stared up at her with big eyes.

“H-how did y-” His words became stuck in his throat as her eyes turned red and veins grew under her eyelashes. Pia gave him a toothy grin and cocked her head to the side.

“Brother.” She whispered lowly so that only he could hear her. Within seconds his soft kisses stopped and he allowed for his fangs to appear. The two servants didn’t even have a chance to whimper before the Originals bit through their skin and silenced them forever. Growls filled the room and Pia finally began to feel a small amount of pleasure as blood dripped down her chin and onto her chest. Pia finished first, pushing the body to the side and sitting back up against the plush cushion of the chaise lounge to watch her brother devour the girl. She slowly used her fingers to wipe up the blood that was on her skin and licked them clean as Niklaus raised his head to look at her. Nik wiped the red from his face using the back of his sleeve and crawled over to his twin with a predatory grin. Pia licked the remnants of blood from his mouth and bit her lip.

“Happy Christmas, brother.”

“Merry Christmas, Pia.” Pia raised her head as the door opened; Elijah sent them both disapproving looks before slamming it closed once again. Klaus rolled his eyes whilst Pia gave him a sheepish look. Elijah was very good at making Pia feel guilty

“I do believe that we have some cleaning up to do…”

“Mmmm… later…” Nik whispered into her neck as he pushed her back onto the cushions and ripped open the front of the dress. “The mess shall still be here once we have finished, sweetheart.”

* * *

 _‘Look around_  
_There's no one but you and me_  
 _Right here and now_  
 _The way it was meant to be_  
 _There's a smile on my face_  
 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way_  
 _We're better than alright’_

_\---Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> As you may be able to tell, I did attempt to write and upload this during the holidays, but I just didn’t have the concentration to finish it and then I had a job interview to get ready for last week thus the VERY late upload of this Christmas-themed chapter. I hope you understand and had a great Christmas/New Year! ^.^ I will give a warning now that the next chapter may once again take a little while because I have two goals of finishing my two other stories (on FanFiction.net) within the next month and so my focus maybe on them rather than this fic. However, I already have a lot of the next update planned so the next chapter may up sooner than I think! I do promise that once my other two fanfictions are completed I shall be spending a good few months dedicated solely to Twin Hearts before I share my attention to two other fics. So, there may be a drop in updates, but it will soon pick back up and become more frequent!  
> This is very much a standalone chapter. I just wanted to give you another bit of Klia fluff to enjoy! We also loosely covered the topic of children with Rebekah because I felt like it was something that should be acknowledged, even if we are far from any potential pregnancy complications. I have had some questions about it and we will cover the topic in present day chapters, but I am still unsure of whether Pia will in fact become pregnant - although I am leaning towards her not having a child. If any of you have opinions on the matter than please leave a comment telling me how you feel! I always kinda roll my eyes at pregnancy scenarios in fanfiction because they can become overdone, but I would love to hear your opinions :)  
> Thank you to everyone that has bookmarked and given kudos! It means a lot to see these numbers continue to grow.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter then please leave a comment to let me know what you think. I’d love to see how you think I shall write Pia into the upcoming story arc of Klaus being desiccated!  
> I hope you have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	12. Jealousy and Romance (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a surprise for Pia. Will it go smoothly or will she reject it? Also, Kol experiences a little jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Brand New Start by Alter Bridge, Still by Daughter, Chains by Nick Jonas and Don’t Speak by No Doubt.  
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Fluff. Just… fluff. Oh, and Kol is a little jealous. ;)

“What has Nik been plotting, Elijah?” Pia asked for what seem to be the hundredth time as her eldest brother helped to tie the laces that ran up the back of the dress. The top part of the dress mimicked that of a corset before fanning out into layers of white fabric that stopped just above her knee. Elijah had walked into her room whilst she and Kol were discussing Pia’s next outing to the Mystic Grill - in secret of course since her other siblings had kept her housebound after her performance with Katerina - and had handed her a package; Niklaus had ordered that she wear this apparently. The parcel was wrapped in red tissue paper with a black bow around it; her name was written in ink on a small tag that was stuck to the bow. She had fought the urge to gasp as she ran her fingers over the soft lace material of the bodice. It was beautiful, but that did not blind her to the motives behind the gift. Pia had looked at him suspiciously before moving behind her antique dressing screen so that she could change and question her siblings at the same time.

She knew that they knew… and they knew that she knew that they knew. Something was afoot.

It would appear that they could not say anything on pain of death though.

“He is not plotting anything.”

“Then why are you here doing his bidding?” Elijah let out a sigh as he tied a small bow to finish the lacing before sitting beside a smirking Kol, who was currently stretched out upon her silk sheets.

“Dear Pea, it sounds like you do not trust our brother! What has he done to deserve that?” Kol’s sarcastic tone made her roll her eyes.

“Elijah, please tell me.” Pia was never one to enjoy surprises and so the questioning that Elijah was enduring was not a shock at all. Her gaze pinned him in place as she slipped her feet into the white pumps that Rebekah had oddly given her a few hours before. They were all in on it; the annoyed look in Kol’s eye told her as much. Whatever was happening was not pleasing him. Not at all. She clenched the half-moon pendant that hung from her neck and let out a huff of frustration.

Kol remained lying on the bed and let out a deep sigh as he noticed her immediately grab her necklace when her anxiety began to spike. Even after all that had happened, she had still kept that bit of moulded metal. It had been Niklaus’ first gift to her and through thick and thin Pia had never been able to part with it. Kol did not wish for this to happen. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the current break in Pia and Nik’s relationship. Since they weren’t stuck to the hip Pia had spent an awful lot of time around him and had finally taken notice of just how selfish her twin could be. It was hypocritical to think that given his current enjoyment of her attention, but he had despised how she would stand by side and then flounce on over to Niklaus after she felt the argument had been resolved. This current rift had made her more wary, and he could only hope that even after Nik’s surprise for her, she would remain with her eyes open and not blinded by her love for her mate.

Just as Elijah was once again about to protest his innocence a knock at the door broke the atmosphere. Pia sent her siblings another look of suspicion before answering. Klaus stood on the other side, dressed in one of his finest suits, with a smile on his face. “Are you ready, darling?”

“You know that I despise surprises.”

“I promise that you will not despise this one.” He held out his hand for her to take. “Come with me.”

“What is this about?” Pia still did not move from the boundary of her bedroom. Klaus had to hide the small amount of hurt that pained him as she remained firmly where she was. Despite her hating surprises she would usually follow him to find out what the secrecy was for, but now she showed no signs of being swayed or bending to her own curiosity. Had he truly broken their relationship this much?

“You said that you could no trust me anymore. I want to start making amends. Please, my darling, take my hand and let me start to soothe your worries.”

“Pia…” She turned her head to look back at Elijah. Kol had gotten up from her bed and was looking out of her window; his back was to them and his hand clenched the frame, she noticed. “…you will love it, I promise.” Her eyes flitted back to her twin and she searched his expression. Adoration and longing reflected back at her.

“No more lies?"

“No more lies.” He affirmed before wiggling his fingers causing her to smile a little. She gently took his hand and squeezed back when he tightened his grip for a few seconds. They had made it to the backdoors when Klaus suddenly stopped and turned to her. “I am afraid that I cannot let you ruin the surprise.”

“What do yo-” He quickly moved behind her, pressed his chest against her back and carefully covered her eyes with his palms.

“Let me guide you.” A shiver ran down her spine as his breath hit her ear. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck before nudging her forward. “Trust me.” Her steps were shaky as she let him move her forward. What on earth was going on?

* * *

Klaus kept his hands over Pia’s eyes, casually guiding her to the gazebo in the garden with a smile on his face. Rebekah lit the last of the candles and gave a quick glance at the décor as the couple came closer. She gave a satisfied nod and vamped away back inside.

“You can look now, Pia.” She blinked slowly at the sight in front of her. The reasoning behind her ban from the east side of the gardens was now clear.

A beautiful gazebo had been erected for her. A small trail of stepping stones created a path; candles flickered on either side of each stone to light the way. She smiled as she saw the final stone bore hers and Niko’s handprints; they had created it as a plaque in the early 1400s as a sign of their union. She hadn’t even realised that he had kept it. The floor was made of stone that shone due to the multiple circular fairy lights that dangled from the roofing. The roof was held up using four pillars that looked to mimic the old roman style; white climbing roses wrapped around the columns with more small lights peeking through the flowers as further decoration.

In the centre of the stone floor was a red blanket that looked plush and inviting; a cream coloured love seat was to the side with red petals sprinkled on it. A vase with a single white rose, two champagne flutes and an ice bucket with a bottle cooling in it was set in the middle of the throw. Small candles were scattered everywhere to finish off the romantic atmosphere.

“Do you like it?” Klaus whispered into her ear, smiling as she nodded but couldn’t find it in her to speak. “Rebekah has been slaving away all day to help me finish this. I’m sure you’ve seen the inane grin that has graced her face for the last seven hours.” The pair of them sat down on the red blanket and Pia smoothed out her white dress as Klaus filled the flutes with bubbling champagne.

“Indeed, I have. I was struggling to figure out as to why she seemed so pleased and giggly this morning. I did wonder if she was going to meet that _Matt_ creature she has been telling me about.”

“Elijah helped me have the gazebo brought here yesterday when Kol kept you occupied playing Twister… that was an interesting game to observe, by the way.” Pia accepted her flute and narrowed her eyes at her brother’s teasing smile.

“I would have won but he tickled me on the back of my knee when he was able to reach. He played unfairly. I did not wish to cheat like him. He had no chance of winning had he actually played by the rules.”

“Are you a sore loser, Pia?”

“Kol is a cheat. End of discussion.” Klaus hid his laugh at the look on Pia’s face. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed a dimple beginning to appear. “Are you taking in pleasure in this?”

“No- no, of course not…” He cleared his throat and shook his head innocently as she rather violently took a gulp of champagne. Sometimes he wondered whether she truly was his age. Her competitive streak did sometimes cause her to act like a child… or like Kol, funnily enough. “I am sure you would have won if Kol had not cheated.”

“Yes, I would have.” She said sternly and gave no room for arguments.

“How about we change the subject on to more important matters? The reason why I have asked you here is to try and show you how much you mean to me. You are mine and I am yours, Pia.”

“It did not seem that way when I woke up to see that pretty blonde girl looking at me like I was a dirty little secret.”

“I- I will admit that I did not tell Caroline anything about you.”

“You did not tell anybody about me!”

“Yes, I know… I would like to say it was to protect you but it was also purely selfish on my part. I have created many enemies in my need to break the curse, and so if nobody knew of your existence or our connection, then they could not try and find you and hurt you whilst you were daggered.”

“You could have woken me up. You only needed to remove the blade, Niko.”

“I know that as well. I cannot apologise enough for what I did, but even if I told you how sorry I was a million times it would still make no difference. You would still have lost centuries because of me. I daggered all of you to keep you safe. The enemies here pale in comparison to what would have happened had Mikael found us.” A stubborn tear dripped down his cheek as he imagined what Mikael would do should he find Pia now. Their _father_ would make her torture painful and long just to spite him.

“Oh, Klaus…” Pia placed her flute beside her and crawled into her brother’s lap; she nestled her face into his neck for a few moments before looking up at his sad expression. “I know that you thought you were doing what was best, even if none of us agree with your methods. You are right. No amount of apologies will bring us back the time that we missed so we will talk of this subject no longer.”

“But, Pia-”

“You said it yourself. What has been done cannot be undone. We need to live in the now. We have been apart for so long and yet all we seem to be doing is rehashing the past. From now on we shall not mention my time spent neutralised and we shall instead work to making our future brighter.”

“Do you mean it?”

“I said you needed to rebuild our trust… and this is a start. I cannot promise that things will change immediately, but at least I know how serious you are now.” Her nimble fingers traced around his jawline and up the right side of his face. Her action was sudden as she quickly wrapped her digits in his curls and pulled his head back. She knelt up in his lap and stared down at him. “This is a **start**. Do you understand?” She did not wish for him to think that this little gift, no matter how stunning it was, would make everything alright again.

“I understand, my love.”

“Good…” She whispered before lowering her lips to his. He remained frozen for a moment until she nipped at his bottom lip and released her grip on his hair. His hands quickly cupped the sides of her face and he tilted her head a little so that their mouths could move in perfect unison. She gripped onto his shoulders and pulled back with a smile upon her face.

“I have another gift for you.” He kept his face close to hers so that his lips brushed against hers whenever he spoke.

“You have already done so much, Niko.”

“Just one more thing, I promise.” Pia sat back on his lap and watched as Klaus carefully removed a small velvet pouch from his pocket. Some of the edges had frayed due to its age but it was mostly intact. Pia’s breath hitched as she recognised the familiar red fabric. “Even though you no longer wished to wear it, I still kept it safe in hope that one day you would honour me and treasure this again.” It had been sometime after Katerina’s escape that Pia had thrown the ring away in anger. After their time in England as husband and wife had ended, she had kept it on the piece of string that her half-moon had been on and had made sure to keep it on her person at all times; whether it be around her neck when they travelled or fastened within her dresses when in public. Pia had never wished to part from it until the stress of her brother’s cold nature had become too much. She had thrown the ring into a pond that was on the grounds of their house and then stormed off back inside.

“How?”

“I compelled a few of the houseboys to swim and find it for me. I believe it took them all afternoon. I know that I prioritised my need for revenge over you, but when you threw this away it was like a punch to the stomach. I felt sick at the sight of the ring sinking down to the murky depths of the pond. I did not show my love for you when I daggered you as you slept but I kept this with me the entire time that we were apart.” He slowly plucked the gold ring from its confines and held it in his palm. “I would like it very much if you would keep this again… perhaps even wear it.” His eyes bore into hers with such intensity that Pia shuffled in place and bit her lip.

“I- I would love to wear it again.” Nik gently slid the ring onto her finger and brought her hand up to his mouth; he pressed a slow kiss against the emerald stone and smiled. Pia watched transfixed as he entwined their hands and held them to his chest.

“I love you, my beautiful wolf. I always will.”

* * *

_‘We leave as one_  
_We've just begun_  
 _To find the solace we're due_  
 _This is the life we must choose_  
  
_We will make a brand new start_  
 _From the pieces torn apart_  
 _The break of day is before us_  
  
_Cast your sorrows to the wind_  
 _Let the highway take us in_  
 _As we escape the disorder.’_

_\---Brand New Start by Alter Bridge---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! What a way to celebrate Valentine’s than some nice Klia fluff? If you celebrate Valentine’s in any way, then I hope you enjoy it ^.^
> 
> Since I mentioned that some updates may come a bit slower until I have finished one of my older stories, I decided to give you all some much needed fluff. Now, I am not used to writing such romantic things within my fanfictions, so I hope it is not too badly written. I really wanted to give Klaus a bit of a break and this is the first majorly positive development that he’s had with Pia in a long time. I just want to be clear, all is not forgiven, but it is a start!
> 
> Thank you to anyone that has bookmarked and given kudos so far! It means a lot and the feedback feeds my imagination and makes me challenge myself to write bigger and better things. ^.^
> 
> Now, I just have a few questions that I would like for you to answer, if you have the time:
> 
> \- Do you want Pia and Klaus to become fully bonded once again or should I make their partial separation last a bit longer?  
> \- Would you like another flashback chapter/moment? I have one half-written but I do not know when to feature it!  
> \- How well am I doing with Kol? I want to show his jealousy (well, fear really of Pia getting taken from him) but I don’t want to make him sound too soft. He is not soft, but he isn’t the heartless monster that so many people take him for either.  
> \- How do you want Caroline to feature since Pia is going to ruin most of the Klaroline story? Should she become an obstacle or should I write that out somehow to give Klia their chance to shine?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know how I did with the fluffiness! Please leave a comment whether positive or constructive! It all helps in the end :)
> 
> Have a lovely day,
> 
> Mikki xx


	13. A Good Game (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pia sneaks out with Kol... what on earth will these two get up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Trouble by Pink, Wicked Ones by Dorothy and Lose Control by Evanescence.  
> Warning(s): A bit of violence but nothing you wouldn’t expect from the TVD fandom!

Team Doppelganger sat at their table; smiles on their faces as they ate bad food and told jokes to distract Caroline from her current woe. Tyler had left that afternoon and there was no knowing when he would return. It could be days or weeks from now. Caroline tried to remain strong as she knew that it was needed and Tyler was risking everything in order break the sire bond and stop putting everyone in danger, but there was an element of loneliness that she could not shrug off. Caroline knew that she was being silly but here she was missing both Tyler and the Original Hybrid.

The jokes stopped when Kol entered the Mystic Grill with a grin on his face. The reason for his grin sauntered behind him; blonde curls bounced as the female walked with a skip in her step. Kol had a surprise for her... what was that surprise? Elena Gilbert. Pia turned her head to the left, sent the brunette a blank look and then jumped up and sat on the counter of the bar so that she could swing her legs back and forth. A glass of bourbon was placed in her hand with three cherries floating in the liquid. She had found that she liked the sweetness of the little red fruits and so this was her new drink.

Kol had named it the 'Sweet Pea'. Yeah... that made her cringe more than when she searched through this Tumblr thing that he had shown her. Pia raised her glass to the Tatia lookalike and took a mouthful; the burn that travelled down her throat making her lick her lips. Both Elena and Caroline avoided eye contact with her and looked at each other. Neither of them knew how to react to the female hybrid.

Pia had allowed Kol to pick her outfit for the day; she wasn't sure what style of clothing she liked yet but had been drawn more towards the less delicate attire choices as they clashed with her complexion and build. She currently wore boots with a five inch heel - she was now as tall as Rebekah which pleased her more than she would admit - a plain black high-waist skirt, a red lacy cropped top that had straps rather than sleeves, and a black leather jacket to cover up some more of her skin as Niko's growl when he saw her outfit told her everything she need to know - despite him not even realising that more than his team of hybrids would be seeing her today. He missed the days of women wearing long dresses and showing little more than their necks in public... at least he missed that fashion whenever Pia tried on a 21st century outfit.

"So, little Pea, how do you like the look of Team Doppelganger?"

"Which one is Stefan? The one Niko appeared to like the company of?"

“The one that has folded his arms and appears to be surveying you.”

“I shall say hello-” Pia sped over to them, still uncaring towards any humans that may have noticed her unnatural speed, and stopped beside their table with a grin. “Good afternoon, my name is Pia. I believe you have heard of me.” She gave a theatrical curtsey; her grin never wavering even as the Salvatores moved closer to her.

“I’m surprised that your lover-brother has let you out.” Damon’s sarcastic tone made bubbles of excitement rise in Pia’s stomach. She could already tell that he would be fun to play with.

“Oh, believe me, he didn’t wish to. However, Kol was very sneaky and caused a distraction so that I could come a play in the grownup world!” Pia made sure to make her eyes and smile as big as possible as she said this; her childish nature was already being unleashed by her younger brother’s presence. They did make quite the devilishly immature double act when given the chance.

“Why did you come here? Surely you can see that you’re outnumbered.” Stefan’s even tone interrupted her thoughts and she cocked her head to the side and observed him. He was quite attractive, but something told Pia that he was already back under the influence of his group of friends.

“Already back on the bunny hunts, Stefan? That is disappointing. With everything Nik told me, I was expecting someone with a bit more oomph!” She walked closer to him and put her hand on his chest; his heart pounded beneath his skin and revealed his current stress filled state. He was hanging on to humanity by his fingernails. “You know, I’ve never really turned it off. I’ve just been able to flit between being good and bad. What’s it like to have no emotions? I cannot imagine what it must have been like as Nik took away all of your control… perhaps you can become my little friend and show me how dastardly cruel you can be?”

It was the clenching of Stefan’s fists that made Damon vamp forward, grab Pia by the throat and throw her across the bar. The few humans that were in the grill screamed and raced for the exits; Kol stopped them in their tracks with compulsion and made them sit back at their tables and forget whatever transpired next. Pia’s laughter rang out from the heap of wood that had once been a table until her body had crashed into it. She pulled shards of wood from her hair and sat up with a grin.

“That was great!” She applauded the oldest Salvatore making him frown. Why wasn’t she attacking him yet? “Oh, Damon, you do not disappoint. Perhaps it would be better if Nik had his best friend back and then you become my pet? I think we could have a lot of fun together. I’m always up for a good game, mate!” With that her smile dropped and she raced forward to stand in front of the two siblings; Kol appeared by her side seconds later with a glare that could have killed someone. He hated anyone that felt they had the right to lay their hands on Pia in such a manner. Of course, she could take care of herself, but given how a lot of the time she appeared to see it as a game, it was up to Kol to make sure that the opposition knew how serious it was.

“You truly are stupid, aren’t you? You think that you are important enough to place your hands upon my sister, Damon? Do you wish for me to kill you slowly?” By this point Elena had been ushered out of the grill by Caroline and Bonnie, Pia did not miss this and sent the doppelganger a look over her shoulder, and the Salvatores faced the Mikaelsons in a stare down. Pia looked up at Damon in wonder and bit her lip whilst swaying from side to side. _We really could have some fun, darling._ As though she agreed with her own thought, Pia nodded and pounced on the dark-haired brother. Kol immediately grabbed Stefan’s shoulder and threw him into the bar; bottles and glasses rained down on top of him as Kol leisurely strolled over to where he was.

Pia aimed a hard punch to the side of Damon’s head which was returned shortly after. The hybrid quickly got to her feet as did Damon; a growl left her lips before she dove at him again. Her legs clenched around his waist and she locked his head under her arm. Damon gasped for breath and tried to shake off the small female but found it impossible to get her to let go. Pia tightened her grip and smashed her fist into his back a few times with a smile. _This was fun!_

“Agh!” Kol and Stefan exchanged punches before Kol cheatingly picked up some of the broken glass and threw it at his opponent’s face. Stefan fell backwards against the bar and struggled to clear his vision. Kol gave him no chance to breathe and sent a powerful fist to the side of his head; as Stefan hit the floor, a second hit made him gasp as Kol kicked him so hard that he slid a few feet away from him. The younger vampire surprisingly fought through his pain, stood quickly and speared Kol into one of the tables. Both men panted and scrambled up off the floor whilst holding their sides as their ribs healed themselves. “Come on!” Stefan met Kol halfway and blocked the blow that would have knocked him back down. “Is that all you’ve got?” Stefan taunted as he broke the hand that Kol seemed to favour when fighting; he followed up his attack and this time the older vampire was the one that was sent back into the bar and onto the broken glass.

Pia’s body crashed into another table, breaking it into pieces as Damon stumbled backwards away from her. She was breathless for a few seconds as pain shot up her spine from being slammed down onto the hard piece of furniture. “You can do better than that.” She hissed before quickly standing up and landing a hard kick to the man’s abdomen. His body was propelled backwards and he let out a yell of pain as he met the hard ground and skidded back into a wall. Pia gave him no time to recuperate, pulled him back up to his feet and threw him in the opposite direction. He landed precariously close to a piece of wood that threatened to pierce straight into his side. The hybrid appeared in an instant and straddled his waist. “I thought you’d do better.” She smiled as her amber eyes broke through the blue and her fangs dropped. Tauntingly she pressed her lips to Damon’s throat and laughed to herself as he swallowed hard; his hands came up beside his head as he made no move to touch her. This was far too close for comfort.

“Okay, let’s talk about this…” Damon’s voice had lost its confidence as he mentally relived the last time he had felt werewolf venom run through his veins. He did not want to repeat that experience if he could help it.

“Talk? Okay, then.” Pia did not remove herself from his neck and instead licked a small amount of blood that had dripped from an already healed scratch on his jaw. “Why Elena? Don’t you think it’s weird after all of the Katerina business?”

“Elena is not like Katherine.” Pia hummed and sat up so she could look down into his blue eyes.

“Hmm, let’s see about that. She’s got in-between two brothers? Check! She’s already had them both in her bed? Check! She thinks the world revolves around her and her problems? Check! People have died trying to protect her? Check! She sounds pretty damn similar to me.”

“Elena is not like Katherine.” Damon repeated, although his voice had lost some of its conviction. He wasn’t blind; he could see the similarities just as much as he could see the differences. “There’s one thing that is drastically different; Elena doesn’t enjoy breaking hearts and causing misery.”

“Neither did Kit for a time.” Pia couldn’t even believe that she was defending the bitch, but somehow she felt like she had to. Other than Elijah and herself, no one else would ever remember the innocence that Katerina had once possessed. “It’s my mother’s fault, you know? She destroyed our humanity and because of Nik’s need to break his curse, we in turn destroyed Katerina’s. It’s a vicious cycle and I have no doubt that we will somehow be that cause of your precious Elena’s humanity crumbling as well.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Damon took the moment of her distraction to roll on top of her and bring the shard of wood into her side. Pia cried out in pain and vamped away from the younger vampire to pull out the makeshift stake. “I won’t let you win.”

“Oh, really?” Before Damon could blink Pia kicked his legs out from underneath him and sat on his waist yet again. She grabbed his right hand, the one that had grabbed the wooden shard, and bent it back until a satisfying crunch echoed around the room and it dangled at an awkward angle completely dislocated. “I was trying to be civil.” Pia stated before swooping down towards his neck-

**“PIA! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”**

Elijah’s stern tone rang out through the grill. The girl in question dragged her fangs back and forth over Damons’ throat in a silent threat. One wrong move and the eldest Salvatore would feel that horrid pain of his insides burning up once again. “Get off him this instant.” Elijah’s tone left no room for complaint, so with the elegance of a cat Pia rose up and retracted her fangs. Her innocent smile made Elijah’s blood boil so much so that he pinned her to a table by her throat in a blink of an eye. “Leave, Damon.” His cool stare bore into Pia who squirmed underneath her brother’s tight grip.

Klaus, unable to believe how his sister had snuck out from under his nose, turned his attention to Kol who had let go of Stefan and thrown him in the direction of the exit. Both Salvatores made haste and exited the warzone whilst Rebekah ushered the humans out of the grill. “How dare you! You know that she was not allowed out of the house yet!” Klaus shouted at Kol who smirked from where he was perched on the dishevelled bar; the younger sibling took a sip of the bourbon he had ordered earlier and shrugged his shoulders. “She could have been hurt!”

“Oh, please, Nik! We both know that Pia is more than capable of looking after herself… besides, Damon threw the first punch at our beloved sister.”

“He did what?!”

“Now, is not the time, Nikalus.” Elijah interrupted the conflict and made his way over to his brothers; his hand was still around Pia’s throat as he kept her pressed back against his chest. “You should not have allowed our sister to lose control, Kol.”

“She hasn’t lost control, she was merely letting off steam. Don’t be such a killjoy, Elijah. No was going to die.”

“Oh? Is that why Pia was about to tear into Damon’s throat?”

“It was a game, Elijah. We were making sure that Team Doppelganger knew exactly who they were up against.”

“And, you…” Elijah turned Pia to face him, his hands harshly gripping the tops of her arms. “…was this just a game to you also?”

“I may have nicked Damon to see what he was made of, but he looks like far too much fun to kill. I wouldn’t have let him suffer for very long.”

 _‘I wouldn’t have let him suffer for very long.’_ Elijah swallowed and stared down at his sister in disbelief. Was that supposed to make him feel better? “Do you apologise for causing such a mess?” Elijah motioned to the grill that was missing an entire row of alcohol and had a few broken pieces of furniture.

“I needed to let off steam, Elijah. I didn’t slaughter an entire village!”

“Don’t you see how much danger you put yourself in?”

“Oh, why don’t you just dagger me and get it over with?” Her uncaring tone and look of defiance in her eyes proved to be the last straw. A loud crack echoed around the grill as her neck was broken and Pia’s body fell. Elijah caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

“Rebekah, help Kol to clean up this mess. Myself and Niklaus will take care of Pia.” Elijah gave his youngest brother a disappointed look before disappearing from the grill with Klaus in tow.

“Why on earth did you allow for this to happen? Everything was just getting back to normal.” Rebekah frowned and huffed as she began to clear away one of the tables.

“Pia was climbing the walls at that mansion. She needed her freedom.”

“Had you only asked then we would have come out together. She needs stability and rules to get used to this new society before we can let her leave on her own. You know that she needs that element of control so that her anxiety doesn’t get the better of her.”

“So, you’re taking Elijah’s side?”

“Elijah knew that the distraction of getting her relationship back on track with Nik was blocking any thoughts of leaving the mansion and causing trouble. He feels that once the twins are back on the same page then she will find it much easier to integrate herself into the 21st century. She needs us to help control the outside world so that she can ease herself back into normal life; she may hate being under house arrest but you know that it is for the best. There are far too many dangers out here for Pia to just be let loose.”

“You never took such precautions with me.”

“We did not let you just run outside though, did we? We made sure that you were comfortable with everything before letting you exercise your freedom. Besides, you may have been dagger for many stretches, but you have had a lot of time in between to experience the outside world… Pia was asleep for 5 centuries with no breaks in the middle of that! Look at what happened to Finn. Do we really want the same to happen with Pea?” Kol looked at his feet for a second before helping Rebekah move a large chunk of wood.

“Shut up.” Rebekah smiled slightly. That was as close to Kol saying sorry as she was going to get.

* * *

Pia groaned and rubbed the back of her neck as she woke up. She moved her head from side to side and let out a deep breath as the soothing crack evened out the awkward pain that had been shooting through her bones.

“How do you feel?” Elijah’s voice echoed from beside her. She was in her room, lying on the bed with Klaus perched next to her on the bed and Elijah in a chair to her right.

“I know, I know! I was foolish. I shouldn’t have been so silly. Blah blah blah.” She’d heard it all before. Pia, like most of her siblings and other vampires, sometimes had trouble controlling her impulses. Obviously the time she had spent being isolated within the mansion had made it much harder for her to resist the pull that she had felt when looking into Damon’s eyes. He had just looked like so much fun, and she hadn’t been wrong.

“Pia, you must understand that things are different now! There are cameras to capture your actions and images can be shared within seconds all over the world. It is not as easy for us to clean-up after you.”

“I just- I needed- no, I **wanted** to feel free again. I have been daggered for centuries and then when I wake up, you keep me under lock and key. I’m only allowed to go out to exercise my wolf but as soon as I am back in my body again, my need to be free as a vampire is still there. So, yes, maybe I made a mistake in going out with Kol, but he gave me a chance to not feel detained so I grabbed it! Can you blame me for wanting to go outside again? I wanted to feel the breeze on my cheeks and the sun caressing my hair. It’s not enough to just be let out into the gardens no matter how many beautiful flowers you put around my gazebo.”

“Yes, but we have so many enemies here; Elena and her friends would do anything to destroy us, Mikael is still out there somewhere and then… then there is the beast that our mother created to kill us. We can see and keep watch on Elena, but how are we supposed to know when Mikael or Alaric will suddenly appear? What if you were out there on your own and none of us knew where you were? We could lose you within seconds and not even know about it.”

“Do you want me to lose you so soon after getting you back?” Klaus was so close that his lips touched her ear as he spoke; his arms encircled her so that she could not wriggle away.

“No, I know…” Pia was exhausted as she felt the pure emotion that was pouring out of her brothers’ pores and soaking into her skin.

“I’m sorry for breaking your neck.” Elijah murmured as silence fell over the room.

“I’m sorry for not thinking.” Pia muttered with a shy smile that her brother returned.

“Let’s forget about what happened today.”

“Agreed.” Pia whispered as she felt Klaus cuddle her even tighter. She just wanted to sleep now. A yawn left her lips before she could stop it.

“I will leave you both.” Elijah kept his voice quiet as his brother seemed transfixed with how close Pia was letting him be with her. It had been a long while since he had seen such a happy, untainted smile grace his face. As long as Pia remained true to her word, then he would let this one incident go.

* * *

 _‘This night ain't for the faint of heart_  
_For the faint of heart, for the faint of heart_  
_This night ain't for the faint of heart_  
_'Cause the faint of heart gonna fall apart’_

_\---Wicked Ones by Dorothy---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait in between chapters being posted! I have been looking for a job the past few months and if any of you have been in that position before then you know how distracting, stressful and time-consuming it is. However, I am trying to work out a schedule so that I can begin to post regularly. I am thinking of starting with one chapter every 3 weeks - with the potential for extra updates during that space of time as well - and then trying to get it to one update every week and a half/2 weeks. I know that sounds like a long wait, but I need to get my head back in the game. I hope you understand ^.^  
> I am pleased to say that I have the next few chapters planned and I will be covering a topic that I know a lot of you are interested in: ‘Hybrid Pregnancy'. We are also close to the desiccation story arc as I keep mentioning and I think that you will enjoy my plans for it. It shall be very AU (as Esther is already dead in this fic, but I will work Alaric into the story to keep it as close to fact as I can) but there will be a lot of action that I know you will enjoy. We will probably see more Pia than possessed!Tyler as I don't want to drudge up a load of things that you are all very familiar with, but I won't completely avoid writing what happens within the episodes either!  
> Thank you to the comments that I have received and the influx of kudos from the previous chapter! It seemed that you all really liked that one given the great response that I received. Despite me being a terrible updater in regards to this story recently, the numbers keep growing and that makes me smile so much. ^.^  
> So, how did you like this chapter? You wanted more Kol so I tried to deliver that and bring forward all of the trouble that he usually causes with him. I kinda love the relationship Pia has with Elijah so I wanted to bring some focus upon that for this chapter as well. Not as much Klaus or Rebekah, but believe me, the next few chapters before I work in my AU-ish desiccation arc, will be full of the pair! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed what you read for this update. I try to reply to as many people as I can so if you have questions then just leave them in a comment and I will get back to you ASAP.  
> I hope you are having a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	14. Let’s Try Again (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kol and Pia's play session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Wicked Ones by Dorothy.  
> Warning(s): None.

“Come on. This is the perfect opportunity! We take out the newest sibling that seems to be unhinged and go from there.” The eldest Salvatore seemed certain that they could take down the Originals once and for all, but as always, his little brother was there to stop his fun.

“Damon, it’s not that simple. We did not see what happened when we left!”

“Elijah burst a blood vessel, that’s what happened.” His sarcastic tone rang out as he argued with his brother.

“Look, we’ve fought before and somehow managed to make it back to being on the same page. Who is to say that they can’t? It’s not the first time that they’ve seemingly broken apart in front of us!”

“This is different. You saw the look on Elijah’s face.”

“Yeah, I recognised that expression for the amount of times I’ve aimed it at you!” Stefan clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath before releasing them. Damon could be so frustrating when he wanted to be. “Let’s just wait until Bonnie figures something out, alright? Lashing out now because they’ve had an argument will only put everyone in danger. For all we know, they could have reunited as soon as they got home.”

“Or they could have pushed each other further away…” Damon drawled as he left the kitchen with a lazy smile on his face.

“Don’t do anything!” Stefan’s voice rang out full of frustration making his brother laugh.

_Siblings… who needs them?_

* * *

Pia had been fretting all night. She had spent a few hours resting with Klaus, but ever since she had awoken she had been anxious. Her brother sat on her bed watching as she paced around her bedroom; her fingers filled with the ends of her hair and she bit at her lip. She just couldn’t stop thinking about how she was the first one to break their most recent vow of staying together.

How could she have been so foolish?

_“We are nothing if we do not have each other. We may make allies and take lovers, but we are the Originals and we are supposed to be a team. Our story is meant to strike fear into people and ensure that our enemies know that we are unbreakable. I fear that if Mikael saw the state of us now then he would laugh because we are destroying each other rather being an immovable force. We are not children anymore; we are the strongest predators that walk this earth. We need to stop these childish games and be united… for if we cannot do that, then why are we even trying to stay together in the first place?”_

_The four remaining Original siblings looked at each other and to their hands._

_“Always and forever.” Pia stated firmly._

**_“Always and forever.”_ ** _They repeated together._

"Pia, it's alright. We all lose control from time to time, you know that. It was an impulsive move-"

"But I went against everything that I said when we were reunited! I may as well have just sat down and told them how out of joint we all are."

"The Salvatores are no better than us. They have fallen out and tried to wreck each other's lives more times than I can count! If you want a weak link within Elena's little group, then look no further than those two. Trust me, it's not the end of the world." Klaus was only saying these things to make her feel better. On the inside his paranoia was causing a whole bunch of worrying new thoughts to appear in his head. What if they went after Pia after seeing how reckless she could be? They had only seen one side of her. What if they thought that she was so wrapped up in her anger that she would be easy to kill and so targeted her? No, no! They would not be so stupid as to think that! It was well-known by now that the Originals could sometimes make thoughtless decisions sometimes, but in the end, they always came out on top. Still… he wouldn’t be letting Pia go off on her own any time soon.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because you are my mate and I love you. My wolf is beside himself to see you so upset when you need not be. It's not the first time that they have witnessed us fight each other. Believe me, Pia."

"That isn't the point. I shouldn't have lost control." She was so mad at herself! Why did she let this happen?

"And we shouldn't have kept you locked away here... I should have known that Kol would do something to set you free." Immediately her gaze locked onto Klaus, pinning him in place as he became enraptured by her amber eyes.

"Don't blame Kol. I was just as much to blame." She hissed at him before willing away her hybrid features.

There were a few moments of silence in which they both just looked at each other. Klaus wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and make her feel better, but judging by how tense her body was, that was the last thing she needed. So, instead, he kept the conversation flowing and asked a question that had been burning within him for a while. "If you had wanted to go out, why did you not ask me?" His voice was quiet making Pia’s shoulders slump forward. It was one of the rare times that he sounded vulnerable and worried about the reply she would give.

"I- I wanted to be free for a little while. I did not want to see Elijah and feel him watching my every move. I did not want to be with Rebekah and have her take the lead like I would not know what to do with myself. I... I did not want to see you and remember exactly why I feel so torn apart inside. Kol was the simpler choice." Nik swallowed hard as he listened to her words.

_‘I... I did not want to see you and remember exactly why I feel so torn apart inside.’_

"I thought you had started to forgive me?" He felt like his heart had fallen into his stomach as he realised just how much she still resented him for what happened. He knew it would take her a while to work her way through this and trust him again, but to not want to experience her new world with him? That he had not expected. He had thought that he would have been the first choice to go outside with since she had always felt safer with him around, even when they were human.

"I have! It's just... it's just not that simple." Before Klaus could utter another word Pia was out of the door and marching to Elijah’s study. She supposed that her current worry was a mix of how she had just presented herself to enemy as well as Elijah’s disappointment with her. It was time to face him.

She knocked once and entered quietly. He was sat in his plush chair reading a book. He did not look up but he knew that Pia was there. She silently approached him and knelt by his feet so that she could rest her cheek upon his leg.

"Elijah-"

"I do not wish to talk about what happened this afternoon. I know you are sorry, what more is there to say? All I ask is that you do not do it again." He held an even tone which worried Pia even more. She could not read him right now. She didn’t like how he was hiding his emotions away.

"I won't! I meant what I said."

"Good, then stop getting stressed." As though he could feel how angry she was at herself, Elijah moved one of his hands to touch the top of her head. He stroked his fingers through her blonde locks and smiled to himself as she let out a relieved sigh.

"But I forgot everything that I said before. I said we needed to show a united front and then I go and do that!"

"Everyone is entitled to let off some steam. You could have picked a better moment, but I suppose you saw your first opportunity since being awakened to show them who you were."

"I will be more careful next time."

"I know that you meant what you said, and it was inspiring to hear that you wanted to make this family as one once more. We all make mistakes. Believe me, even before you were awakened, we showed more than enough chinks in our armour to the Salvatores."

"It will not happen again though. After today, everything will change. We will be a unit; an unmoveable object in their path. After today, the Original family will be unstoppable." He gave a nod and moved his eyes away from the pages that he studied to watch his little sister leave. His smile was small, but it did not waver. She gave him more hope than any of his other siblings had. Perhaps this little hurdle would only will them to be stronger. Perhaps the time had come for them to be a better family.

Pia carried on her small journey around the house and approached the living room as she heard voices. Kol and Rebekah were both sat on the same couch and speaking quietly. All talking stopped as she entered the area.

"Well, if it isn't troublemaker number 2."

"Number 2? You know that I am number 1, Rebekah." Pia dropped onto the sofa opposite them. "What happened today must never be repeated."

"Ugh, don't tell me that the fun police got to you?" Kol, as always, seemed annoyed by his older brothers’ attempts to make them all behave.

"Kol, I shouldn't have done that today. **We** shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? It's not like you didn't enjoy it."

"I did enjoy it, but that isn't the point. Just because we can do something, doesn't mean that we should."

"Honestly, I am looking at you Elijah, but you look an awful lot like Pia these days." Kol joked as he saw the familiar scowl cross her face; Rebekah hid her laughter behind her hand as Pia raised a brow at her younger brother. They all knew how serious it was, but somehow, Kol always wanted to find the funny side.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Pia smoothed down her skirts and looked at her brother seriously. "All of those times that you got daggered have left you with an awful lot of resentment - just like me - but we cannot afford to let that ruin us. It is time to forgive and forget. This family cannot afford to meltdown at a time like this. We have so many enemies beyond these walls that losing control like that is not an option anymore."

"You would say that." Kol leans forward with a frown. "You would say that because they love you and care about you."

"They love you as well! We are family! We just haven't shown it properly in centuries... can we not let bygones be bygones and start again? The 21st century can be ours if we just try to work together for once. Don't you want people to hear our name and fear us again? Right now, they hear about us, and just pick whoever they think is the liability. What if we could stop that? What if we could regain our standing as the greatest vampires on earth and make the Salvatores and their precious doppelganger shake in our presence?"

"Pia, it is not like it was before. There has been too much water under the bridge."

"But don't you wish to try, Kol?" Rebekah asked from beside him. "Look at us. Even after being reunited we still cannot work together. You and Pia made a mistake, we all know that, so let's build bridges and try again. No one is saying that it is going to be easy."

Klaus and Elijah silently approached their siblings. Klaus sat next to Pia and gripped her hand; he gave a single squeeze which she returned just as tightly. Elijah sat on another chair to the left.

"We had made so much progress over the last few weeks. Let us get back to that.” Elijah spoke up as he watched his youngest brother carefully. He was fidgeting which meant he was either ready to get up and run or begrudgingly agree with them all.

“Nik and Pea were getting back on track, I was watching as my family smiled and grew together once again, and even you and Elijah were reaching a point that you could build from. Come on, Kol! This family deserves to have another chance at being unstoppable. For too long have we let our egos split us up.”

“I do not believe it will last.” Kol argued with Rebekah.

“If it doesn’t, then at least we tried. At least we all know that deep down we were ready to be a proper family once again.” Pia sent him a smile that made him groan. “We said _‘always and forever’_ so let’s show everyone that we mean it.”

“A fresh start?” Kol wondered out loud. “We always ruin this so what is one more chance going to hurt?” Rebekah nudged him as he huffed and nodded to them all.

Pia looked up at Klaus and saw him staring back at her. He slowly moved forward and pressed a single kiss to her forehead before leaning back.  She sat still for a moment as he waited for her reaction. Pia let out a deep breath and moved her head to his shoulder; nuzzling herself against his warm skin.

_Let’s try again. No one ever got it right immediately._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> A bit of a quick chapter update but I thought the previous chapter deserved a follow-up! I don't think there are any errors as I have proof-read, but if you find any that have hid from me then let me know. The road to getting the Originals on the same page was never going to be smooth! They fall out more times than I can count but let's hope that we can see a bit more unity for a while longer! ^.^  
> Anyways, leave a comment if you have any thoughts or if you want to say ‘Hi!’ to me!  
> Have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	15. Help me. I’m scared. (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always something brewing on the horizon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: In the Silence by Greta Salome, How'm I Supposed to Die by Civil Twilight and My Immortal by Evanescence.  
> Warning(s): Mentions of blood in the last section but should not be triggering. Just read with care as this is important for the next couple of chapters.

“Is this completely necessary? It’s almost like you don’t trust me, brother.” Kol folded his arms and watched as his older sibling continued to scratch his pencil against the pad in front of him. He was currently sat on one of the plush sofas within the living area whilst Nik reclined back in an armchair. Kol knew exactly what this was: Niklaus was on Kol-watch. Elijah must have put Nik up to it as Kol knew that there was no way Nik would have offered to spend time with him on his own.

“I do not trust you, Kol. That is the problem. I cannot trust you to not ruin this for us.” Nik stated plainly making Kol scoff. Wasn’t it him that ruined the family? Sure, their parents were the root cause of all of the drama, but Klaus had hardly helped matters by daggering them all.

“For us? Don’t you mean for you, Nik? Pia is finally beginning to let you get close to her again and you cannot stand the thought of me being so near to her heart as well.” Klaus’ grip tightened upon the pencil for a few seconds as he tried to not react to the childish game that Kol was trying to play. Klaus was not jealous of Kol’s relationship with Pia. He had no need to be.

“If you behave then Pia will have no need to worry about you. I am the **only** one near to her heart and that is the way it shall remain.”

“Forgotten about Thomas already then?” Kol’s eyes twinkled as he snickered to himself at the frown lines that began to stretch across his brother’s forehead. He’d got him. Thomas would probably be Nik’s Achilles heel during any conversation about Pia’s dedication to him and Kol was more than willing to exploit that at any given moment. Ah, he did enjoy that little burst of warmth that ricocheted within his chest at the sight of Nik in mental torment. What were little brother’s for other than to anger their older siblings anyway?

“Believe me, I am trying to.” Klaus cursed under his breath as he accidentally pressed too hard against the paper and broke the tip of the pencil. _Thomas._ Klaus didn’t like things that he didn’t understand or people that he didn’t know, and he didn’t understand Pia’s devotion to this Thomas who was nothing more than a stranger to him. Why hadn’t she told him about Thomas? Had she thought that he would hurt the man? Well, she was probably right to worry about that… His wolf growled within his chest in agreement. Oh yes, that little dark-haired nuisance was walking a very thin line as far as Klaus was concerned.

“It is alright for Pia to share her affections with others, you know?” Kol stretched out on the sofa and crossed his ankles; his dark eyes watched as his older brother threw the pencil away in anger and dropped the pad onto the coffee table. A half-finished drawing of Pia looked towards the ceiling.

“She cannot love him.”

“Why? Your paranoia and jealousy is only going to push her further away. Let her love who she wishes to love.”

“I am her mate!” Klaus’ eyes flashed amber making his brother do nothing other than sigh and groan. He truly did not understand anything about Pea, did he?

“Exactly. Trust her to make the correct decision. The reason why you daggered her in the first place was because of your own distrust.”

“So, she can threaten Caroline and keep me away from her but I cannot do the same?” Of course he would compare his little crush on the baby vampire to Pia’s connection to Thomas.

“That is completely different, and you know that. You are physically attracted to Caroline, but she is deeply bonded to Thomas.” Klaus looked at Kol for a few moments before standing up. He had suddenly become very thirsty for bourbon.

“I need a drink. Fancy a trip out, Kol?” For the first time in a long time Kol agreed with Klaus. It certainly was time for a drink.

“Do you really need to ask?”

* * *

Rebekah hummed a tune under her breath and continued to run her fingers through Pia’s hair. The older sibling stared up at the sky and smiled as the birds tweeted their own little song and the trees moved in the breeze. It was a beautiful day to say it was mid-October and Pea was going to soak up every little bit of sun that she could. Pia was lying down on the grass with her head resting on Rebekah’s legs. The sisters had decided it was time for some girl talk… or Niko talk, if Rebekah had her way.

“Tell me about this Matt then.”

“Do not try to change the subject.” Rebekah picked up one of Pia’s infamous ringlets and twirled it around her finger with a smile. She used to love pulling on these curls when she was a child; it would always entertain her to pull them straight and then watch as they sprang back into shape. She had been dreadfully jealous of Pia’s locks when she had been a girl. Rebekah’s hair was nearly always neatly braided and kept back from her face whilst her sister had embraced the wildness of her tresses and made very little effort to tame it, much to the irritation of their mother.

Pia had always been so carefree before the truth of her parentage had been revealed. Rebekah would do anything to bring back that freedom for her sister again. Even when Pea seemed at her happiest with Nik, Rebekah would swear that there was always a dark cloud hidden away within her blue pools. She supposed that was why the Snow White Killer had been born all those centuries ago. It was an unavoidable outcome of the lies and deceit that Pia had been brought up in.

“Who is changing the subject? You wanted to talk about relationships, so talk about this _Matt_ that Kol seems to find so weak.” Pia’s mirthful tone interrupted Rebekah’s musings.

“You know perfectly well that I was wanting to talk about you and Nik!”

“Perhaps you should have made that clear then. So, Matt… what does he look like?” When Pia heard the deep sigh from Rebekah she knew that she had dodged a bullet. Her younger sister had become lost to her own thoughts and imaginings of whomever this boy was, questions of Nik had gone completely out of the window. Pia’s shoulders relaxed into place and she shut her eyes at the feeling of her younger sibling playing with her locks.

“He has lovely blonde hair; bright blue eyes; and a wonderful facial structure. He is kind and considerate. He’s not like most of the other boys around here.”

“You like him because he looks nice and is sweet? I thought he would have a bit more to him than that. He sounds completely boring, if you ask me.” Pia laughed as her sister quickly tugged on her hair to make her shut up. “Perhaps Kol was right, he’d make a much better prey than a boyf- OW! Okay, okay! I’ll stop!” Rebekah couldn’t help but smile as Pia looked up at her with a playful grin.

“He is not boring. He is just… different to what I am used to.”

“But you enjoy his company?”

“He doesn’t look at me like I am a complete monster. I like that. I haven’t experienced that in a long time.”

“Do not give your heart to him, Rebekah. I have seen you hurt far too many times because of how easily you fall for men.”

“You sound like Elijah.” Rebekah felt like she had heard this warning a million times by now. It was always the same _‘Be careful, Rebekah. Do not be a fool.’_ She felt like her relationships were doomed before they even began because of her history. Was she a fool for thinking that this time would be different?

“I may not have met this Marcel or have had a chance to properly speak to Stefan, but they are good examples as to why you should be more cautious.” She had heard all about how hard her sister had fallen for them and how torn up she had been at the end of each failure.

“It was Nik’s fault.” Pia sighed and nodded in agreement. He certainly had been a pain as far as Bekah’s relationships had been concerned.

“I do not deny that Niko has been terrible in regards to your feelings towards others, but at the same time, I have watched the light die in your eyes as your hopes have been dashed by these men. I do not wish for you to throw yourself straight into whatever this is with Matt and then have you broken once again. I fear you will soon give up on love completely if you carry on in this way.”

“I do not mean to love them so quickly, but when you have been through what we have, the slightest kindness can seem like the world has been given to you.”

“I know… Ugh, when did this conversation get so serious? I was fully prepared to tease you into tears of laughter about this dull human you appear to like.” Another tug of Pia’s hair sent both girls into fits of giggles. It was quite refreshing to hold such an innocent moment with each other. Rebekah inwardly hoped that there would be many more of these to come. “Let’s go inside, the sun is beginning to set now. Perhaps tomorrow we shall sit in the gazebo…”

“I’d like that, Pea.” Pia sat up slowly and brushed off the end of her dress. Her brow creased as a tightening sensation that she had not noticed before made itself known deep within her. She stood carefully and touched her abdomen with a frown. There was an odd feeling, like a cramp that currently travelled through her body. She rubbed her stomach for a few seconds as Rebekah stood up from her place on the grass. What was this? Pia shook her head and smiled to Rebekah as she linked arms with her. It was probably nothing.

“I cannot wait for you and Nik to get back together properly. You were made for each other.”

“Oh, I had hoped that I had avoided this talk!” Pia whined making Rebekah nudge her gently. “Not many others would agree with that statement.” She said with a sad tone.

“That is because they do not understand. No one understands our family. We are an enigma to society.”

“I do not think even we understand our family.” Pia commented dryly.

“You are probably right, but I like it that way. It means that we are never boring.” Rebekah was right. No one could ever accuse the Original family of being predictable. There was always something brewing on the horizon.

* * *

“Lijah, can you please tell Rebekah to get her head out of the clouds?” Pia slumped over the back of the armchair so that she could rest her head upon her oldest brother’s shoulder and wrap her arms around his frame. Elijah, with a sigh knowing that neither girl would leave him in peace, placed his book on the coffee table and looked over to Rebekah who sat down on the sofa with a happy smile.

“Rebekah, would please remove your head from the clouds?” Elijah’s stern tone made the sisters laugh as he kept his usual cool expression.

“Oh, Elijah! Pia is nearly ready to take Nik back into her heart. Isn’t that perfect?”

“I am sick of this subject and I admitted to no such thing.” Pia grumbled knowing that she would be completely ignored. Another dull throb within her stomach made her wince. She didn’t like this at all. Was she ill?

“I think that Niklaus understands what he did to all of us was wrong, and if we wish to keep the promise that we made a few days ago, then it is important for Pia to begin letting herself heal. However, Pia, no matter how much he has hurt all of us, he is our brother and staying mad at him is accomplishing nothing other than making our defence weaker.”

“I have tried to tell her that, but she is completely stubborn.”

“I am right here…” Pia saw how Elijah’s eyes lit up at the current situation and kept her mouth shut about the sensation that she was feeling. There was no point in worrying either of them over something that could just fade away in a few moments.

“Indeed, she truly is Niklaus’ other half.” Elijah spoke over the girl behind him who was beginning to pout. If she thought that she could count on anyone to change the subject, then she would have thought of Elijah… where was Kol when you needed him?

“They are terrible, aren’t they?”

“Yes, that is why I have a constant headache whenever they decide to fight each other.”

“Hello!” Pia stretched out her arms and stood in between the pair of them. “I am right here!”

“As if we could forget about your glowing presence, sister.” Elijah’s words made her shoulders slump as another giggle left Bekah’s lips. It was at times like this that Pia remembered that they really all were cut from the same cloth.

* * *

It was the sound of the breaking of glass from the kitchen that alarmed Rebekah and Elijah.

Pia’s scream of alarm that turned into a wail of fear echoed around the house.

The hybrids outside all looked in the direction of the mansion as the smell of blood hit their senses. One of them took the initiative to call Klaus immediately as Pia’s continued shouts disturbed the peace.

Rebekah froze as she took in the sight before her; a crimson stain was quickly appearing on Pia’s green dress and rivers of blood made their way down her thighs and legs. Elijah, who was as equally stunned, cleared his throat and vamped over to her. He held her in his arms as she dropped to the floor. Pia’s hands scrunched up the bottom of her dress and she pulled it in between her legs to stop the flow.

The doors to the manor slammed open and two blurred figures raced to the kitchen. Klaus was on his knees in seconds, pulling Pia to his chest with a flash of amber eyes and a growl towards Elijah, as his protective instinct took over. Kol wobbled and held onto the doorframe as he stared at the bloody pool beneath his older sister.

“We need a doctor.” Rebekah whispered before vamping straight to the hospital. Pia needed help.

“What happened?!” Klaus shouted to Elijah who merely shook his head. His hands trembled as he stared at Pia who was burrowing her face into Nik’s chest and clenching her stomach.

“Niko… it hurts…”

“It’s alright. You’re going to be alright.”

_“Help me…_

_“…I’m scared…”_

* * *

_'These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me.'_

_\---My Immortal by Evanescence---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> **POTENTIAL SPOILER. DON’T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW A BIT MORE ABOUT THIS ENDING! I will say - as I don’t want anyone to be panicking too much - Pia is not having a miscarriage or anything like that, but it shall be something that furthers the hybrid pregnancy arc. I just don’t want you all to think the worst. Pia will be fine.**  
> I don't really have much to say for a change haha! I did hope to update this last week, but I started training for a new job so I was a very busy bee! It went really well though and I am looking forward to when I can begin the job itself.  
> A big thank you to DJDragon1, bfireworks5, Clancy1018, NatalieLynn, SPARKELS77, HermioneandMarcus and Venetiangrl92 for leaving reviews on the previous chapter! Also, big hugs to whoever has favourited/followed - that count keeps going up and it kinda gives me anxiety to know that I am writing for so many of you!  
> I hope you enjoyed this update and are excited for the next part to this curveball. I don't usually like any cliffhangers that I write but I feel like this was well written enough to get you all on the edge of your seats!  
> Please leave a review to give me some feedback. I love hearing from you all!  
> Have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	16. Cycles (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons have never dealt with their emotions well. Will this latest upset push Klaus and Pia further apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: My Immortal by Evanescence.  
> Warning(s) for this chapter: None.

Elijah remained by the door trying to distract Klaus who seemed frozen at the sight of his sister looking so vulnerable. Pia had reassured them that the pain was manageable, more of like a dull throb or tightening sensation, but it was the shock of the blood that had caused her to break down in front of them. Kol had made his excuses and left the family to sit in his room; Pia understood that he was afraid and if that was what he needed to do until the doctor arrived then that was fine.

Klaus bit on his thumb, his blue eyes wide as though he was a lost child looking for his home. His wolf growled deep within his body as he watched Pia cling tighter onto the pillow that she was hugging; the wolf was unhappy about seeing his mate in this way, but he also had an urge to burst out of Klaus’ skin and claim her as her scent overpowered his senses. The hybrid bit down until the skin of his thumb broke as he fought himself to stay away from his twin.  She was surrounded by towels that were slowly being stained and her eyes were clenched shut. It was almost as though if she couldn't see the blood then this wasn't happening to her. Denial was one of the infamous Mikaelson traits.

"Elijah?" Rebekah's voice echoed from downstairs. A few seconds later she appeared outside Nik's room with an obviously compelled doctor beside her. Kol silently approached his siblings and nodded to Elijah. It was time to find out what was happening to their beloved Pia.

“Do you mind if I speak to Miss Pia alone?” The doctor’s quiet voice rang out. Klaus clenched his jaw but nodded and allowed for the red-haired female to enter his room and shut the door. It probably wouldn’t make Pia happy for them all to be there whilst she was in such a sensitive state.

“Where did you find her?”

“She was just exiting her car outside the hospital. She has over 17 years’ experience in the medical field so I thought she would be a safe option for Pea.” Rebekah kept quiet for a moment before speaking again. “I- I think I may know what this is all to do with…”

“What?” Klaus’ head shot up and he stared at his youngest sibling with an intensity that made her shuffle in place.

“Well, I could be completely wrong, but she is only half-vampire now, right?”

“Yes, so what?”

“Erm… Pia is reminding me of centuries gone by when we would both experience… our cycles.” Rebekah’s voice was quiet as she couldn’t quite believe the potential conversation that she was about to have with her three brothers; Kol’s sudden pained expression certainly didn’t help matters. He knew exactly where this was going. “So, what if her becoming a hybrid has made it so that she will experience her cycles once again? Wolves have heat cycles so it is not completely mad to think so.”

If Klaus hadn’t looked spooked before, he certainly did now. Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder to steady his younger brother who looked like he was about to collapse. “I think Rebekah could be onto something. I would have never thought of this being such a possibility but her theory is strong as far as the wolf genes playing a part in Pia’s current predicament.”

“You’re saying that Pia could become pregnant?” Klaus’ voice was hoarse; it felt as though his entire throat had just closed up.

“If I am right, then there is no reason to suggest otherwise.” Rebekah didn’t know how to feel. She knew that Pia would not be happy to hear this news and that Klaus would more than likely not think of what happened in the past when they were human… and she couldn’t help but feel slightly angry also. Once again Klaus, the one who complains more than most about life being unfair, is being given a great gift. She loved her brother, of course she did, but her dream had always been to have children and now she might have to watch as her brother was given the opportunity to create the one thing she could never have. Oh, this was going to cause more trouble than good. Almost as though Kol and Elijah thought the same thing, the three of them sighed.

_Pia was going to hate this._

Half an hour after the doctor had disappeared into Klaus’ room, the door opened and she motioned for them to enter. Pia stared at the ceiling, silent tears running down her cheeks and her hands clenching the sheets around her. Rebekah’s theory had been confirmed. They had heard what the doctor had said to their sister and whilst Klaus was stuck in-between joy and fear, Pia only felt dread.

“How is this possible?” Pia’s flat tone rang out.

“Perhaps it is like how you no longer need your daylight ring once the curse was broken? Your body is half-wolf and half-vampire. There are many components of the vampire that have been mixed with your werewolf genes and vice versa. Werewolves are able to have children.” Rebekah supplied the answer that she had given outside to her brothers. This was the only explanation. Pia sent a glance down at the blue stone that shone on her finger. She’d completely forgotten that the damn thing was still even there.

“I can have children?” She repeated out loud to have another confirmation; it was like the information just wasn’t sinking in. Pia felt like all of her nightmares were becoming true. She couldn’t possibly have children. She just… _couldn’t_.

“Yes, madam.”

“Get rid of her.” Pia said coldly as her features became blank, they could kill that bloody doctor for all she cared right now. Klaus, who was still in a state of surprise, motioned for the human to follow him out of the room as the remaining three siblings sent a worried glance to their half-sister. Kol perched on the edge of the bed and placed his hand upon her arm.

“Pia, what are you thinking of?” He could almost hear the cogs in her mind turning. She was panicking, that much was evident.

“I want a witch to confirm it.” She immediately buried herself beneath the covers and ignored her family. She didn’t want to see anyone right now. Fear pumped through her system as she touched her stomach.

_No, this couldn’t be allowed to happen._

* * *

Pia glared at the brunette that stood above her, waving her hands over the hybrid’s belly and chanting under her breath. A light blue glow erupted from her stomach and the witch gave her a look that confirmed what the doctor had said. “The human was right, madam. You are indeed going through your cycles.” Pia had long since put the small cramping pain to the back of her mind and all she felt right now was rage. This wasn’t meant to happen! Why was her body playing tricks on her like this?

The witch was fairly young, probably mid-twenties, and had been hesitant to enter at first. Of course Kol soon _persuaded_ her that it would be in her best interests to just get on with whatever she had to do. Her name was Mia apparently.

“ _Mia_ , are you sure?” Klaus spoke up from the back of the room.

“Yes, sir. The blue glow shows that she is able to have children, should she wish to.”

“I do not wish to.” Pia spat before anyone else could speak. Rebekah immediately inhaled as she noticed Klaus’ shoulders drop and his fists clench. This wasn’t good.

“Pia… this could-”

“It is my body, Niklaus. I shall not be bringing a child into this world. There are far too many people that would kill it as soon as look at it.” Pia took a deep breath and looked up at the youthful girl. “Can I do anything to prevent getting pregnant? I know that humans have pills that can be taken but I doubt they would work for me.”

“I- I might be able to make a potion.”

“A potion?” Pia was willing to grasp onto any bit of hope that she could. She would drink a thousand potions to stop this before it had even begun.

“Y-yes, although I’m not sure how so we may need to bring in a far more advanced witch than I. I think it would take dark magic in order to work with your hybrid state. We would also need to wait and see how often your cycles will come. Y-you have the potential to follow either the human cycle or that of a wolf.”

“Can we trust you, Mia?” Elijah walked towards the girl and kept his expression blank. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the girl, but he would destroy her if she posed a threat to their family.

“I am not foolish enough to betray you.” Her voice still wavered but she seemed to be sure of her words. After all, Kol had kindly described how he would dissect her family in front of her very eyes if she did anything to hurt any of them.

“Come. I wish to speak with you in private.” Elijah left the room with Mia following timidly, he would judge whether or not she could be trusted. Kol remained by Pia’s side, his fingers slowly running through her hair, whilst Rebekah tried to approach Nik. He said nothing as his sister gently placed her hand upon his shoulder.

“Perhaps we need some time to think about this… I mean, it is quite a shock for all of us. Pea?” Rebekah was willing to do anything to stop her siblings from being broken once again. It wasn’t fair. They had only just been reunited! Fate seemed destined to stop their family from ever being whole again; any happiness that they had never seemed to last longer than a few days, if that.

“There shall be no thinking. I do not need to think about this.” Pia’s voice was small and the tears that filled her eyes showed how frightened she was.

 “Does the thought of carrying my children disgust you so much?” Klaus asked; his voice was little more than a whisper.

“It is not disgust, Nik.”

“Then what?!” The hybrid roared and stood up. His amber eyes pierced into his twin and he panted in an effort to keep his wolf at bay. He needed to know. He needed to know why she seemed so against giving birth to his children! In all honesty, Klaus was confused. He had never thought of having children since becoming immortal, but knowing that he could become a father had made a flutter in his chest that felt so innocent and good. Why was Pia not feeling the same?

“What about the thousands of enemies that would wish to kill any child that was of our blood?! Vampires, werewolves, witches, hunters… every supernatural being that walks this earth would wish to destroy it!”

“We would fight like we always do!” Pia shook her head in disbelief.

“I am not bringing a vulnerable baby into our world, Niko. I refuse to do this.”

“There is something else, isn’t there?” Kol had seen a dark cloud come over her eyes as soon as she had heard the news. It wasn’t just the fact that they had so many enemies. It was the past that was stopping her from even contemplating this.

“You must try and understand why I am saying this, Nik. Can we really be selfish enough to have a child that would be hunted from even before I have given birth to it? It would never be free.”

“You’re not even trying to see the positives in this.” Klaus muttered lowly. He put a hand to his chest as his wolf clawed at his skin to get out. He needed to leave before he did something he would regret. “Perhaps our relationship will never be away from the poison of others, but at least I think that we are strong enough to beat them, even if you don’t.” Rebekah called after her brother as he left the room but he did not stop.

“Go after him.” Pia said softly as her sister seemed torn as to whether she should stay or go. Rebekah gave her an apologetic look and quickly vamped after her brother.

“I just can’t… I can’t…” Kol wrapped his arms around Pia and lay down beside her. She immediately burrowed her head into his chest and hid her tears from him.

“You’re thinking about what happened when we were human, aren’t you?” The strangled sob that left her throat tore through Kol’s heart; the feeling of her nails digging into his shirt reminded him of a child gripping someone for comfort.

“I cannot go through that again… why can’t he understand?”

“His feelings are hurt, Pea. You know what Nik is like. It takes him a while to understand and think clearly about things.”

“Does he not remember what happened to me the last time? Has he been a vampire for so long that he cannot even remember what happened when we were human?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! An update would have come a bit sooner but FF.net was going through some issues so I didn’t want to update here and not there at the same time like I usually do!  
> Oh, and some of you are a bit confused as to why Klaus is so unhappy with Thomas being in Pia’s life. The way I see it, Klaus is a well-known to be jealous and he’s still relatively new to calming down his need to be Alpha in Pia’s life, so he is just struggling to control his wolf. He will learn to accept Thomas but Klaus is on edge because he is a stranger to him. He basically just wants to protect his mate from danger and is perhaps taking it a little too far right now! He will learn, as he always does.  
> I have some more answers to loose ends coming up soon! There is going to be some great times and bad times for our favourite vampire family. Will they be able to stay together and pull through? You’ll have to wait and see!  
> The next chapter is a flashback to the night when they were all turned, with my own twist thrown in for Pia’s inclusion! I hope you are all excited to read what Pia is so upset about as it builds on why she does not want a child as well. She may seem a little selfish, but much like Klaus, when she is scared/angry she does not deal with things in the best way.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this story! I'd love to hear from more of you to see how you are enjoying TH so far! ^.^  
> I hope you’re having a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	17. Dead Memories (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of an event from the past that Pia really does not want to experience again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Dead Memories by Slipknot, The Last Fight (Piano Version) by Bullet for my Valentine, Still Here by Digital Daggers and Missing by Evanescence.
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Violence, death and mentions of miscarriage and incest. Read with caution as there is potentially triggering material within this chapter.

Klaus had done exactly what Rebekah had expected; his hurt and pain had turned into a mindless bloody rage. He hadn’t gotten too far out of town before he started to slaughter whoever he deemed fit. There had been a bar nearby that was now his little playground and 13 bodies were currently decorating the floor with ripped out throats and broken limbs. A small huddle of humans had been trapped within the building and he let them out of the cellar one by one only to kill them.

“Nik-”

“WHAT?!” Klaus ignored his sister’s attempts to calm him down and broke another neck. Blood was sprayed all over his clothes and his amber eyes had yet to fade away. His fangs were stained with the blood of his victims and his current lack of control made Rebekah hesitant to get too close to him. She’d seen her brother like this before, but back then he hadn’t had a poisonous bite that would put her through immense pain.

“Stop it! This isn’t helping!”

“Nothing can help! You heard her back there - she refuses to even think about having our children. She is disgusted by us!” Rebekah rolled her eyes as her brother brought out a woman and bit into her neck; she noticed that he seemed to be extra vicious with this one that had blonde curls that were similar to that of Pia’s.

“It is not that! Just take a moment to think! She is scared, Nik…”

“Of what?!”

“Have you forgotten what happened all those years ago? When we were turned into vampires?” It seemed that that was enough to make his shoulders droop and his eyes turn back to their usual blue colour. Tears built up in them as his bottom lip wobbled a little as he remembered that horrid time.

“I will **never** forget what happened to her. I will **never** forget what we lost.”

“She is terrified of losing another child, Nik. She is not disgusted at the thought of having your children; she is just remembering the pain and trauma that she went through.”

“It would not be like before. I would not let that happen.”

“Your promises aren’t enough… Nik, she never had a chance to grieve.” Rebekah waited for her brother to slump against the bar and sit on the ruined floor. She knelt in front of him and grabbed his hand. “You had a chance to accept your loss. Pia lost her child and didn’t even know it; she was trapped in that fever for weeks.

“Then we were turned into vampires… and you found out about your parentage.

“All of our emotions were heightened yet she still had to push away her feelings for the child she lost because we needed to survive. She needed to learn all of these new abilities that she had and we had to run. She never even had a chance to go to where we planted that tree in its honour. All she knew was that her child was dead and suddenly you were no longer her lover but her brother too.

“Pia is just afraid. She does not mean to hurt you. She does not say these things out of malice.”

Klaus stayed silent but the tears that dripped down his cheeks showed Rebekah that he had been listening. His gaze remained on the blood that stained his hands as he processed his sister’s words. He had never thought of it like that. He had never thought about how he was able to mourn the child whilst Pia remained barely conscious in her room. Of course he had not allowed himself much time to grieve as he had wished to be there for Pia, but he had still managed to say goodbye… something that she had never done.

* * *

_ Mystic Falls: 1019 _

Niklaus was once again kneeling in front of the piece of freshly dug soil. A stubborn tear dripped down his cheek as his hand pressed against the dirt. A tree would grow here; it would be big and beautiful and represent the child that he had lost with Pia. When she was well he would show her this place and they would be able to say goodbye together. _Please, let her live._ His eyes looked up at the sky as he pleaded with the God that had taken away their babe. _Just make her well again._ He had never completely believed in all of the religious ideas that others did, but right now he was willing to do just about anything to save the life of his beloved.

Klaus had never felt so powerless before. The look of dread on Pia’s face as blood had escaped down her thighs. How she had clutched her belly before falling to the floor. She had been in so much pain and he hadn’t been able to anything about it. His mother had quickly shooed everyone out of the room and had called for Ayana to assist her. Less than an hour later bloody sheets were being removed from the room and Pia remained silent and unmoving on her bed. Their child had died and Pia had an infection that was quickly causing a fever. All he had been able to do was run away.

“Nik…?” He turned his head to see his only sister standing behind him. “Mother says that Pia’s condition is worsening.” Her eyes were red from the tears that continued to fall. “She doesn’t think that they can heal her.”

“So, I shall lose my child and the woman that I love?”

“You need to come and be with her.”

“I cannot look at her in that state. I cannot see her in such a way and know that there is nothing I can do to save her.” Elijah, who had been nearby, appeared at his side.

“Niklaus, we must go to Pia. She needs us.”

“No, she doesn’t! Why do you all keep saying that?!” There it was: Klaus’ rage. He stood up and turned to face them both. “She is dying and not even mother can save her! She doesn’t need us; she doesn’t even know we are there! She hasn’t woken for 15 days and from the look of things that is not going to change… she’s… she’s…” He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t admit to himself that Pia was ready to leave this world and move on.

“Oh, Nik.” Rebekah pulled her brother against her chest and held him as his shoulders shook. Elijah moved next to them and put a hand on Klaus’ back.

“Even though she does not know we are there, we need to be with her so that she is not alone if this fever beats her. You will never forgive yourself if you do not say goodbye to her, Niklaus.”

Pia’s chest moved up and down unsteadily as she took in shallow breaths. Esther sat on a chair beside her bed and held a cold piece of cloth to her daughter’s forehead. Ayana had refused to do anymore as the fever ravaged the girl’s body. The damage had been done and even if she had used her power to cure the girl, she would not have been the same once awoken. It was easier for the Mikaelson family to lose her like this, in a way that gave them a chance to say goodbye to the girl.

“Oh, sweet girl… I am sorry…” Esther moved a stray curl that stuck to her child’s hot face and smiled down at her beautiful daughter. “I wish I could have told you the truth. I had thought that it would have been easier this way, but instead I have ruined everything. I allowed for this to happen between yourself and Niklaus and now I must deal with the consequences.” The witch looked behind her as Mikael entered the room.

“Are you sure about this?” He held a cup in his hand; a cup filled with Tatia’s blood.

“It is the only way to make sure we don’t lose another child.”

“And what of her? Why are you doing this for Pia as well? She is just a baby that we took in out of pity.”

“She means everything to Niklaus. He will be uncontrollable without her by his side. Give me the cup.” Esther held out her hand and took the blood from her husband. She turned to Pia as Mikael moved to the other side of the bed and cupped her neck so he could lift up her head a little. “You need to drink this for me, Pia.” Esther knew her daughter could not hear her, but talking to Pia made her feel better. She moved the cup to the girl’s lips and tipped it carefully so that the blood would not spill everywhere. Mikael used one of his fingers to massage the girl’s throat to aid in the swallowing of the liquid.

“What are we going to tell the others?”

“We will hold a celebration in honour of Henrik’s life. They shall drink wine laced with the blood… and then you will kill them in order to save them.”

“Very well.” Mikael turned to bring his sword but was stopped by his wife’s words.

“No. No… I- I shall do this to her.” Esther produced a dagger that she had hidden in her pocket and stood up. She carefully traced the side of Pia’s face and sighed. _I have denied you for so long, so I shall give you this gift. I am your mother, my darling. For once I shall save you and show you the love that you deserve._ In her mind, she was granting Pia the gift of immortality. The one thing that every mother wishes they could give their child. A gift that would protect her child from death and pain. Esther quickly raised the blade above her head before plunging it into Pia’s chest. The girl did not even move, the fever proving to be too much for her to fight, as the dagger ripped through her heart. Red stained her white nightdress as her life drained out of her. Esther took in a deep breath as she watched her daughter’s chest stop moving.

“She is dead.” Mikael stated as he noticed his wife seemingly lose herself in a trance. There was no going back now.

“Yes… come on. We need to give the others the blood. We cannot have them seeing Pia like this.” The remaining Mikaelson children entered their home to find their parents waiting for them. “My children.”

“Mother?” Elijah was a little confused as he saw how tense his mother’s shoulders were. “I-Is it Pia?” Rebekah grabbed onto Klaus’ hand as he tried to leave immediately.

“She is sleeping still.” Esther replied shortly before correcting herself and giving her children a small smile. “We thought it may be nice to have a drink in honour of Henrik. We have not really had a chance to speak of the… incident.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea, mother.” Finn agreed and took one of the cups that had been offered. Slowly the rest of the siblings followed suit and they raised their cups.

“To Henrik, a kind-hearted soul that was taken from us far too soon. May he rest in peace and watch over us until our time is upon us.”

“Henrik.” Esther watched carefully as her children drank the wine that had been offered. Her gaze settled upon Niklaus who merely looked down at the red liquid.

“Niklaus… please…” His blue eyes looked at her and she nearly broke eye contact as the pain and suffering pierced through her. She had never seen him look so broken before. “For Henrik.” He gave a single nod and downed the blood-laced wine.

“I- I’m going to see Pia.” Mikael’s hand stopped Esther from calling him back. There was no time. They needed to act fast. She let out a deep breath as she watched her son disappear from sight.

Niklaus had barely made it through the doorway of Pia and Rebekah’s room before he fell to his knees. His chest constricted painfully and he felt as though someone had taken all of the air from his lungs.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t blink.

He was frozen in place.

Blood covered her chest and her beautiful face was a horrid shade of white. Her pink lips were blue. Her body was stiff and lifeless.

**Pia was dead.**

She had been murdered.

“NO!” Tears blurred his vision as he stumbled over to his love and pulled her against his chest. Her cold body remained unmoving as he grasped at her and curled in on himself. Pained sobs left his mouth as he clung onto Pia like a child. “Pia…” If he hadn’t been so overcome by his grief then the shouts and screams of his siblings would have met his ears. Alas, Niklaus allowed his world to stop as he held onto the woman that held his heart.

“Klaus…” Esther’s voice was gentle as she approached her son. Her fingers shook as she noticed one of Pia’s feet twitch, showing that she was waking up, as her brother held her like a vice. This needed to be done quickly. Klaus needed to let go of his twin.

“Boy.” Mikael’s cold tone shocked Niklaus back into the present. He turned his head around and choked on another sob as he saw the bloody sword that was in his _father’s_ hand. Esther’s eyes told him everything. They had done this.

“W-what?”

“Stand up, Niklaus. It will only hurt for a little while.” Esther muttered quietly. Klaus’ lips trembled as he carefully lowered Pia onto the floor. If he was going to die, then he was going to die right by her side. He stood on shaky legs and turned to face his parents. He wiped away his tears and clenched his jaw.

“Well? What are you waiting for?!” He outstretched his arms and challenged Mikael for the final time. “Come on then. I have nothing left to live for!” Klaus growled as Mikael stepped forward with a grin. He was ready to die. He didn’t care anymore.

“Stop being so dramatic, Niklaus.” Mikael sneered before thrusting the blade through Klaus’ stomach and out of his back. He held him there for a few moments before pulling the sword back and letting the boy fall to the floor. With his last ounce of strength Klaus crawled over to Pia and grabbed her hand. Esther covered her mouth as she watched her son choke on his own blood before succumbing to his injuries. The sight of her twins holding onto each other even in death would be an image that she would never forget.

* * *

_ Present Day _

The manor was silent as Rebekah finally persuaded Nik to come home. He needed to speak with Pia and sort out this mess. It’s just a shame that he was a stubborn wolf that disliked being told what was best for him. Rebekah was almost sure that he would start pouting soon as she pushed him up the stairs and in the direction of Pia’s room.

“We’ll leave you to it.” Klaus grit his teeth as he noticed the wet patch that stained Elijah’s shoulder. She was crying.

 _Of course she was crying_ , he mentally scolded himself as he heard her cries before he had even reached the door to her quarters. Klaus rubbed his chest as his wolf scratched at his insides. It was distressed to hear its mate so upset. He took a deep breath and silently entered the room. Pia immediately froze as she knew exactly who had returned; she could smell the blood that stained his clothes and felt a little guilty at making him so distraught. Her back was to the door from her position on the bed and Klaus carefully kicked off his shoes. He climbed onto the mattress and gingerly wrapped an arm around her waist. When she did not fight him he pulled her to him until her back was pressed up against his chest. Klaus gently pressed a kiss into her hair and rested his head upon hers.

“Do you remember what had happened before we were made into this state?” Pia’s voice cracked as she spoke. She remembered the blood, the pain, the smells and sensations of that day as though it had happened only hours before. She remembered falling to the floor, gripping onto Klaus’ shoulders as she held on for dear life, blood pooling around her legs until she slipped into unconsciousness. She remembered the infection taking hold and it sending her into a world filled with nightmares. Then suddenly it had all stopped, and her real-life nightmare had begun.

“It was the worst time of my life. You were so sick. I thought I had lost you for good.”

“I remember waking up in transition and finding your still-dead hand resting in mine. I had nearly killed mother when she approached me because she wanted me to let you go. Then your eyes opened and I was so confused.”

“None of us understood it.” They had all been like infants again. Everything had to be relearnt as they adapted to their new state. “…I know you’re scared, Pia.” As much as Klaus would have liked to have carried on that conversation, the current situation could not be overlooked. “Rebekah made me think of what you went through and I understand now.” Pia said nothing but she sniffled as she felt a fresh onslaught of tears threaten to fall. “It was a different time back then. Things are better now. If you were to fall pregnant, then I would protect you both and ensure that nothing happened to either of you. **We** are stronger than we were before.”

“You don’t understand… I- I cannot take the risk.”

“Why? Tell me what you are thinking of.” Pia bit her lip and stayed quiet for a few minutes as she thought of how to say it without offending Klaus.

“D-did we lose that child because of our DNA? We thought I had just become sick and the illness had killed the baby. Perhaps it was just my body destroying something that was unnatural?” The sudden tensing of Klaus’ arm around her body showed that he was already despising her words.

“We did not know, Pia. How were we supposed to know that we were related? Mother never told us anything about it.”

“And now we do know… and if what happened occurred because of our parentage then I cannot take the risk again. It would be ridiculous for us to try for a family together.”

“We cannot say for sure that that was why you lost the baby.”

“Even so, do you remember Edric?" Klaus’ brow creased as he thought back to the familiar name. Why was she speaking of him?

"The boy from the village?"

"His parents were first cousins; he could barely talk! He ate beetles, for God's sake!"

“I know, but-”

“They were **only** cousins, Niko! We are full-blooded siblings. Can you imagine the curse that would plague the child, never mind being born a monster as well!” This made Klaus sit up.’ _…being born a monster as well!_ ’ Was that what she truly thought of them? He would not listen to this.

“We are not monsters; we are mates. We are in love and we deserve a little bit of happiness. A child would bring us everything we’ve ever wished for. It will prove everyone wrong. It will prove how right we are together!”

“Just because we can, does not mean that we should!”

“So, you’re not even willing to try?” Pia felt his weight lift from the bed and his burning glare caused her to squirm on the inside. She kept her back to him and stared at the curtains across the room. She would not back down from this. Pia had let him have his way far too many times in the past, but her feelings were too strong for on this matter for her to ignore them.

“What if the miscarriage was my body’s way of saying that we should not have children? I cannot experience that loss and trauma again. I won’t do it.”

“We do not know that is why you lost the child. There was a sickness in the village. That could have been the cause.”

“I am not prepared to risk it and if you keep looking at me like I am some cruel bitch then you obviously do not understand what I went through!” His glare did not lessen as she could hear him pant and crack his knuckles in an attempt to keep himself calm.

“Fine.” Her body jolted as her door was slammed shut. His roars of anger echoed through the manor as he stormed off to his room.

“…forgive me…” Pia whispered even though Klaus could not hear her.

* * *

 _‘Sitting in the dark, I can't forget._  
_Even now, I realize the time I'll never get._  
 _Another story of the bitter pills of fate._  
 _I can't go back again. I can't go back again..._  
  
_‘We were never alive, and we won't be born again._  
 _But I'll never survive with dead memories in my heart._  
 _Dead memories in my heart_  
 _Dead memories in my heart.’_

_\---Dead Memories by Slipknot---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Excuse my tardiness. I’ve recently started a new job doing domiciliary care and as you can imagine, it is quite exhausting! However, I have written little portions of this chapter over the last week or so and I’ve finally pasted it all together and got it to upload! I am going to try my best to write around my hours that I have free so watch this space. My hours vary each week so sometimes I may have more time to update Twin Hearts than others!
> 
> So, how do you like the update? Things seem to calm down only for them to explode again! I promise that the situation will be rectified, but as you’ve read, both Klaus and Pia are making fair points. Pia is scared of going through another miscarriage if she were to become pregnant again, and Klaus is just wanting her to think about things a little more and promising to protect her now that they are stronger than before. Whose side are you on? Are you able to pick or do you support both? ^.^
> 
> Thank you to those of you that have given kudos and commented on the previous update! It means a lot for you all to support my little story ^.^ As always, leave a little comment telling me whether you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Have a lovely day,
> 
> Mikki xx


	18. The Rose (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are making up again, but the greatest question of this chapter sets a gloom over Elijah and Rebekah: How did the rose get delivered when all of those hybrids are guarding the Mikaelson Manor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: My Kind of Love by Emeli Sande, Leave My Body by Florence + the Machine, Where Do We Draw the Line by Poets of the Fall and Hurt by Christina Aguilera.  
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Feels. Oh, the feels.

Rebekah found her stubborn big sister sat under her gazebo. She was stretched out on the loveseat and her eyes were watching the fairy lights sway slowly in the afternoon breeze. One arm lazily dangled off the side of the sofa, her fingers dancing around the ring that Nik had given her. Rebekah watched her twirling digits falter as Pia realised that she was no longer alone.

“My stomach hurts.”

“I must admit that I do not miss the pain that our cycles would cause.” Rebekah kept her voice clear of the anger that she felt towards her siblings and stepped forward to stand before her sister. Watery eyes looked up at Rebekah, an unsure smile upon her lips. “Oh, Pia… what are we going to do with the pair of you?” Rebekah motioned for her sister to move forward so that she could sit behind her. Centuries ago when they were human the girls formed a way of comforting each other when they experienced these awful cramps. One would sit behind the other and slowly plait the girl’s hair. The sensations were comforting and gave a moment of distraction from the horrid tightening feeling within the girl’s abdomen. It was something that made their bond that much stronger.

“I had forgotten about this.”

“I hadn’t. It is one of my fondest memories.” Rebekah threaded her fingers through Pia’s curls and smiled as they bounced back into formation each time she tried to straighten one. “Did you mean it?”

“About not wanting Niko’s children? Yes.” Pia sighed and shut her eyes as she felt Rebekah’s concerned gaze on her back. “Can you imagine if news broke out of a baby being created by the infamous Mikaelson twins? Mikael would have a field day.”

“I suppose you are right, but Nik is hurt by your actions, you know?”

“I know that. However, he needs to look at the bigger picture. I mean, he has daggered all of us because of his paranoia! Why would I bring a child into that?”

“You keep saying that he needs to think of someone other than himself, yet you will not fully contemplate how he is feeling, will you?”

“I **know** how he feels.” Pia sat up and turned to face Rebekah. “I feel it here each time he looks at me with his blue eyes full of sadness!” Pia placed a fist against her chest, just over her heart. “I know how much he is dying inside because I am too. You think it is easy for me to deny myself from ever having children with the man that I love?! I want nothing more than to marry him and have little dimple cheeked children running around by our ankles.”

“Then why not think about it? Things are different for us now. We’re stronger… smarter than we were before! We have experienced and learnt so much.”

“Our knowledge counts for nothing if Mikael finds us. I will not watch my child be slaughtered by that monster just because I was too stupid and followed my heart rather than my head!” Pia stormed away from her sister before she did something she might have regretted. She muttered under her breath as she made her way inside, only stopping in silence as Niklaus had appeared in the living room at that very moment. Neither twin said anything. They both looked at each other exhausted and torn; did they always have to fight? It seemed they never did anything but verbally destroy each other lately.

But, as always, the Mikaelson stubbornness and pride won whatever battle they were having on the inside.

Klaus clenched his jaw whilst Pia snarled in his direction.

Pia straightened her back and continued on her walk to her bedroom, only getting to the foot of the stairs when Elijah’s voice stopped her.

“Enough. Both of you sit down at once.” His stern tone left no room for arguing and so like two sulky teenagers, they both slumped down onto the sofa - keeping their knees and arms far away from each other, of course. Kol sat chuckling in one of the plush armchairs, sending a teasing wink in his older sister’s direction with was returned with a flash of amber eyes.

“Elijah, I am not a child so do not speak to me like one.” Klaus spat out his words and glanced to his left side; Pia would end up on the floor soon if she carried on shuffling away from him.

“No, you are not a child, but what you are is obstinate! This needs to end. We cannot have you making up in the morning and breaking apart by lunch! What example are we showing to those that would ruin us?”

“Perhaps you should be saying this to Pia.” Klaus muttered causing his twin to let out a slow and sarcastic laugh.

“Neither of you ever consider us in all of this, do you?” Rebekah joined her siblings and perched on the arm of Elijah’s chair. “It’s always about the pair of you, isn’t it?”

“Oh, so I was being selfish whilst I was angry at the fact that I had been left to rot for centuries? Do forgive me, Rebekah. How could I have been so terrible?” Pia’s voice rose in pitch as she carried on her ranting. “I mean, I should have just rolled over and forgiven you all shouldn’t I? I shouldn’t have made Niklaus grovel and I certainly shouldn’t have held any negativity towards the siblings that should have woken me.”

“Stop! Pia, it wasn’t our fault.”

“No, it was Niklaus’ but since you all continuously roll over for him I think I deserve to hold a little bit of something against you.” Rebekah and Pia continued to bicker as Klaus’ grip became tighter on the side of the loveseat. His fingers nearly ripped through the expensive leather as his regrets ate away at his mind.

“STOP!” Klaus stood up and panted; Elijah nodded at his younger siblings to leave with him as Pia stared up at her twin with a stony expression. Elijah could see that things were going to get louder before they got better, and he didn’t want to be involved in whatever the hybrids had to do in order to let out their emotions. “I will not apologise again.” Klaus said once the entire bottom floor of the house had been vacated.

“Ha! Because it would be such a bad thing for you to do that.”

“Yes, it would. Every time you mention what I did it makes your resentment and anger return. How are we supposed to move forward if you continue to live in the past?”

“Perhaps we can’t? Perhaps you have done too much?” Pia stood and began to walk away from her brother. “Have you ever thought that you may have crossed me too many times for me to forgive you properly?”

Klaus vamped forward, grabbed Pia’s arm and brought her to stare into his eyes.

“Is that what you really think?”

“What if it was?” Both of them blinked back tears and Klaus cleared his throat from the lump that had formed.

“Then I would never be happy for as long as I am on this earth.”

“Maybe that would be a just punishment for all of the misery you cause.” Pia was just being spiteful now. She didn’t truly think that, but she could not help the small amount of sadistic glee that she felt when his eyes began to look watery. There had only been one other time when she had felt that sharp spike of monstrous glory and that was when she was bathing in the blood of her victims as the Snow White Killer. Klaus must have recognised that darkness in her eyes as he inhaled and took a step backwards.

“You are lying just to be cruel.” A small giggle left her lips.

“I learned from the best.”

“I never did such a thing to you. I never lied to hurt you; I only ever lied to protect you.”

“Then you must have been **protecting** me a lot when you snuck off with Tatia and Katerina… tell me, is Elena next?” Klaus came back in her face at that little stab.

“Do not mention their names again. I will not listen to your vicious words.”

“Then let me leave. I do not want to talk about this.”

“We need to talk about this! I will not have you bottle up your emotions for you to just unleash on me whenever you feel like it. It is not fair.”

“Why can you not just agree with me? “ Pia shrugged her shoulders with an expression that told Klaus everything he needed to know. Her mouth said the words that she thought were best, but her eyes had a hollowness within them that said her heart wasn’t completely agreeing with the idea of not having children. She was terrified, and her cruelty was her way of trying to disarm him in this fight.

“Because I think that if you completely disregard the idea of children then the world will be missing out on seeing an amazing mother.” Pia’s tense posture faltered a little and Klaus took this moment to take her chin by his thumb and raise her head so that they made eye contact. “I know you’re scared, my love. I know that these words are your way of protecting yourself. I know you are pushing me away because you want me to stop talking about the subject. However, I want you to know that I shall not leave your side.”

“I will hear no more of this.” Tears spilt down her cheeks and she tried to pull away but found herself crumbling to the floor instead. Klaus quickly swept her off her feet and sat on the couch with her in his lap. She hid her head in his neck and choked back sobs of pain. Her nimble fingers entangled themselves in his shirt as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“You forget that we are twins and have personalities that are very alike. I can read you like a book and right now you are troubled. Your fear is overriding your senses and you are trying to protect yourself by hurting me. I’m afraid that I will not let you do this to yourself or to us. We have fought too hard to be together to allow our mistakes to break us apart. We need to start again. We need to leave the past alone and look towards our future.

“When we lost the baby I didn’t know what to do. I nearly lost you as well as our precious child and I was terrified. I rarely visited you in case that would be the last time I saw you and I did not want my final image of you to have been in that bed, sweating as though you had been cast into a fire and muttering under your breath about nonsense. So I avoided you. I stayed by where the tree would grow and prayed my pain to stop. I prayed for you to wake up and for all to be well again.

“So, you see, I fear that happening all over again. I fear losing our child and you, but I will not let that ruin our chance at having a proper family. I will not let what happened kill our chance at having a beautiful baby that would be a physical and solid representation of our love.”

“I do not want a child.”

“Right now you don’t, but sometime down the line when you are used to this new world and we have defeated Mikael, that may change. There is no rush for us. However, if you continue to say this repeatedly, then you will never give yourself the chance to get used to the idea. It will kill any desire that you have to be a mother and it will make you even more upset than you are now. Give your body a chance to get used to the fact that you are a hybrid and your cycles have restarted, and then give your mind a chance to contemplate the possibility of having a child.” Pia stopped her crying and her hands slowly released the fabric that had been scrunched between her fingers.

“Okay…”

“I will never stop protecting or loving yo- What?” Klaus felt like he’d misheard her. Had she just agreed to his proposal?

“I said _okay_.” Pia felt like a weight had dropped on her head as she recognised just how much she had panicked and completely disregarded Klaus’ feelings. She had allowed her fear to turn into selfishness as her mind had gone into overdrive at the fact that her ability to reproduce had been returned. She wasn’t about to apologise as those same thoughts still revolved around her head, but she was willing to give Klaus a chance to prove himself right. She would wait and see whether her panic faded over time. That was all she could offer him. “I need time…”

“You can have all the time in the world, just don’t rule it out before the fear has worn off. We deserve some good in our lives, and this along with being true hybrids is only the beginning. I am going to give you the world, Pia. This I promise you.” Her weary blue eyes locked onto his and they spent a moment in silence. Neither broke eye contact as they drank each other in. They were both vulnerable in this matter, but if they worked together, then they could present an immovable force to any foe that got in their way. Klaus knew that he just needed to remind Pia of all of the times when they were strong, rather than have her dwell on the moments in which they were broken.

Rebekah silently poked her head around the corner and smiled as she saw the twins wrapped up in each other. This was how they should be. They should be closer than anything and this show of affection as they remained entranced by each other’s mere presence was a beautiful moment in their history. They barely blinked as their matching blue pools focused upon each other. Klaus gently stroked Pia’s cheek as she breathed in his scent. A slight growling could be heard as their chests rumbled; their wolves finally satisfied and content.

“If only this peace would last.” Elijah muttered from behind his little sister. He held up a rose in between his fingers, a small white ribbon was wrapped around the single flower with what looked like a note attached to it. Rebekah looked at the white piece of card that dangled from the silky material and saw the letter _M_ printed on it.

“Who do you think it is from?”

“Kol was wishfully thinking Thomas as apparently our sister officially gave him our name.”

“But you do not think the same?” Elijah eyes had darkened considerably and Rebekah recognised the tenseness in his tone as he spoke. He was worried.

“This looks to be one of our father’s mind games.”

“Are you going to show them?” Rebekah looked back at the twins and clenched her fists as she saw how relaxed they both looked. She would hate to ruin their tranquillity.

“No.” Elijah peered over her shoulder and felt his heart ache at the sight of his beloved siblings so wrapped up in their love for one another. “I will not destroy this for them. Klaus knows that Mikael is near - although he has yet to tell Pia. He does not need this token of hatred to wind him up.”

“What are you going to do with it then?”

“I will burn it in my study. Keep an eye out for any further signs of his arrival or any strange goings-on. The hybrids have been warned by Klaus to guard the perimeter, yet this was somehow delivered to our doorstep.”

“How is that possible?”

“Did you know that it was possible for a sire bond to be broken?” Rebekah covered her mouth to silence her gasp as the penny dropped.

“One of the hybrids put this outside?”

“I would say so. However, the bigger question is: who has done this?”

* * *

 _‘I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean._  
_I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve._  
 _But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._  
  
_Cause when you've given up._  
 _When no matter what you do it's never good enough._  
 _When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_  
 _That's when you feel my kind of love.’_

_\---My Kind of Love by Emeli Sande---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! :)  
> A bit of sadness and a bit of fluff as always. You know I like to make you all wait for happiness. ;) I feel like I made Pia more of a bad guy in this chapter. I wanted to show you a bit more of her cruel side as I think it is important for you not to forget just how much of a dark character she keeps locked away behind her innocent image. We will see more of the Snow White Killer in later chapters, but I thought that this emotion-filled battle that the twins were having was a great way to bring a small portion of that darkness forward without completely overriding Pia’s character. Was Klaus a bit OOC? I don’t know; he can be soft when he wants to be but I don’t want to make him too soft, you know?  
> Oh, and I think we are just about ready for Tyler’s return and for the desiccation segment to commence - the end of this chapter is signifying the beginning of it all, I’m afraid. If I get more time then I shall make it as true to the TV series as I can, but if I don’t then prepare yourself for some AU-slightly-canon madness. Which would you prefer: Series-based or AU-based scenes? I’d love to do more AU that is built off of canon, but what do you think?  
> Anyways, thank you to EVERYONE that has left kudos on the previous update. It means a lot! Work has been making me incredibly drained and blocked as far as writing goes lately so bear with me as I gain my inspiration back! I promise at least one update each month, but hopefully I can give you more than that as I get to grips with sharing my time between work, sleep and editing/writing haha!  
> As always, leave a comment and let me know how you feel about these new developments! And, remember to answer, would you like more AU or Canon scenes as far as the desiccation arc goes?  
> Have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	19. I Am Yours (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Shadow Preachers by Zella Day & Chains (Cover) by Sam Tsui & Kina Grannis.
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Light sexual content.

For a time Kol had been jealous of the connection between Pia and Niklaus. Before he had found out the truth about Pia he had fantasized about claiming her for himself and taking her from Nik. He hadn’t truly cherished her when Tatia had been around and it had made his blood boil.

So, it was with these thoughts of the past that he currently stood at the bottom of the stairs glaring at the couple.

She had loved him more than anyone else in the family. He had never felt truly appreciated and adored until Pia’s eyes had been upon him. He still felt that familiar, although now unwelcome and annoying, warmth whenever she would smile at him or flutter her long eyelashes in his direction.

Kol had wondered whether she was a succubus rather than a werewolf-vampire hybrid due to how he always felt swayed to do what she wanted whenever she asked. Damn that girl.

“Brother, do not cause trouble.”

“I do not know what you mean, Elijah.”

“Do not act dumb, it doesn’t suit you.” The eldest Mikaelson stood beside his brother and watched him closely. Kol’s shoulders were tense and his hands were clenched into fists. “I know it is hard. You have never truly let go of your feelings for Pia.”

“You know nothing.”

“I know you fell in love with her. She was the light of your life and then she was suddenly your sister. It was complicated for us all, but it hurt you and Niklaus the most.”

“She is my sister and my friend.”

“She’s the only girl to ever capture your heart.” Elijah knew his brother would hear nothing more on the matter and so paused in front of him to look into his eyes. “You need to let her go.”

“That’s where you are wrong, Elijah.” Kol’s eyes glistened with mischief and he smirked at his brother’s concerned expression. “What I need is a drink.” And, in a blur of motion, Kol vamped out of the manor to find his first meal of the day.

_Great, that was just great_. Elijah sighed and followed his tearaway brother. The twins, especially Pia in particular, didn’t need to hear about this. He just hoped that he could talk some sense into his brother before he did something stupid. Kol had never been able to control his emotions since turning into a vampire, and this love for Pia could make him incredibly dangerous if he didn’t confront his feelings and work through them.

The hybrid siblings sighed in unison. Pia felt perfectly at peace; Klaus was lying on the sofa with his mate straddling his waist, her legs on either side of his and her head upon his chest. Pia breathed in his scent and smiled happily to herself. Klaus’ eyes were closed and for the first time in centuries his face was completely relaxed. His fingers lazily danced through her curls, causing the ringlets to straighten and then bounce back into shape.

Their wolves pressed close to their skin, their chests letting out quiet rumbles as they growled to each other. They could feel each other and communicated through the mate bond. Pia nuzzled the side of her face against the centre of Klaus’ chest and was rewarded with his arms pulling her up his front so that their noses touched.

Klaus gave a simple smile as he looked at the blue pools that looked down at him. Pia’s eyes had always amazed him, and ever since unlocking their wolves, he had noticed them change a little. Her blue eyes had once mirrored his, but now he saw amber flecks that were close to the pupil; her wolf ever-present even when she was in human form. He found that he liked that. It suited her. The warm glow clashing with the cool blue made her look almost hypnotising. His mate _was_ enthralling.

“What are you thinking of?” Pia’s soft voice broke his concentration and he found his heart pounding as he saw the beautiful smile on her face. She had raised herself up, her hands pressed into the cushion of the settee so that she could look down upon him; her blonde curls fell around her face and tickled his cheeks. Klaus traced his hands over her hips, up her chest and to her hair. _He seemed to like touching her bouncy ringlets today_ , Pia noted mentally as he brought her face down to his using his hands that were wrapped in her locks to take control.

“You two are completely sickening to watch.” Rebekah’s voice broke through their tranquillity. Pia buried her head into Klaus’ neck as she grinned. Whilst the girls were thoroughly amused, Klaus was not and he sighed heavily.

“Then avert your eyes and stop looking at us.” Klaus honestly didn’t know why they were being treated like fish in a tank, he had felt Kol’s burning gaze into the side of his face earlier even if Pia had not. He was sure that Elijah had appeared as well but he hadn’t bothered listening to them as his ears only caught the sound of his sister’s steady, comforting heartbeat. “Don’t you have somewhere to go?”

“Just do me a favour: don’t ruin the couch.” Rebekah huffed, despite smiling at the pair, and sauntered out of the manor to leave them in peace. Elijah’s text message had made it very clear that Kol was once again causing trouble. Rebekah really wasn’t surprised anymore.

“Our siblings are incredibly difficult to manage at times like this.”

“Do not forget that they brought us back together… as they always seem to.”

Klaus rose up to take her lips in a slow kiss that left her reeling. Her head was buzzing as he released her mouth, a sigh leaving her as her lips were left tingling from his affection. “I do not want to talk about them.”

“No?”

“No…” He whispered back to her and sat up properly so he could nip at her lips. His hands trailed up her spine as Pia let him do as he pleased. His tongue ran down her jaw to her jugular. She heard a hiss as his fangs released and Pia willingly cocked her head to the side. Her twin took her offering gladly and his teeth pierced into her skin. It wasn’t the same as feeding from a human, but it felt completely erotic and fulfilling to drink from his mate. His wolf howled in his head as he rocked his hips against hers in a steady rhythm. His body hummed with anticipation as his mouth filled with her blood. Pia pushed him back harshly when she felt him not slowing down and she glared down into his amber eyes.

“You’re mine, Niklaus.”

“I am yours.” Their lips met in a messy kiss, Pia tasted her own blood and growled in response. Red stained their mouths and dripped down their chins as Pia bit into Klaus’ plush bottom lip to feed from him too. “I want you, Pia…” Klaus was breathless as he pulled away and stared at his twin breathless.

“I know, Niko…”

“Let me have you. Let me show you how much I love you. I want to possess you completely. I must feel you.” Pia carefully rose up from the couch and motioned for Klaus to stay. She unbuttoned the front of her dress and let it fall to her ankles. Pia turned slowly and stood in front of the fireplace, she kept her back to her twin and popped the clasp of her bra. The white garment fell to the floor and was soon met with matching lacy briefs. She swallowed down her nerves and turned her head over her shoulder to catch her brother’s eye.

“You may feel me, but I need time before I can let you have me completely.” Klaus understood that she was still frightened because of the recent events and nodded but remained where he was on the sofa. His eyes scanned her body and found it to be just as perfect as he had remembered. Pia silently lowered herself to her knees on the soft rug in front of the mantel and stretched out on her side, her eyes still focused upon the flames. The orange fire seemed to light up her pale skin and Klaus took her silence as an invitation to finally approach.

Pia found herself tensing as she propped her head up with her left hand and allowed her right arm to lie down the side of her body. Klaus knelt down behind her and let his fingers ghost up from her ankle to her where her arm rested on her hip. He tickled her fingers lightly and then carried on his journey to her neck; his hand cupped her chin and he brought her head back to capture her lips with his own. Klaus left three soft kisses on her lips which made her eyes water from the adoration that she felt pouring off him in waves; Klaus pulled away and removed his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder carelessly. He gently took hold of her hips and rolled onto his back so that she was sitting above him once again.

“I’m yours to explore.

“I’m yours to feed from.

“I’m completely yours to love and hate.” Nik whispered up at his sister as she examined his bare chest. Pia bent her head down and kissed each bird that was tattooed into his skin before tracing her tongue over the feather that was on his shoulder. A smile graced her face as she remembered sketching the _‘birds of a feather’_ image whilst they were travelling through England one year.

“Tell me you are mine.” Pia whispered against his skin softly.

“I am yours.”

“Again.” She moved her head up so that she could feel his lips brush against hers when he spoke those three words that sent chills down her spine.

“I am yours.”

* * *

_‘You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you  
You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn, every part of you’_

_\---Shadow Preachers by Zella Day---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> Ah, I’m guilty of a filler chapter. Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> I just wanted to get the twins back in sync with each other and I thought a short and sweet chapter would do that perfectly. Also, it was an excuse to give you some smut/fluff as I know a lot of you like that connection between our favourite hybrids.
> 
> So, I hope this tides you over for a bit. My goal for this next week is to start studying the TVD storyline as far as the run-up to the hybrids turning against Klaus and him being desiccated goes. I will ask again since I didn’t get any answers last time: would you prefer a more AU desiccation arc or would you like it to stay as close to the TVD story as I can get it? Obviously, there will be some changes as Klaus will not be interacting with Caroline as much as he did around that time. ^.^
> 
> Anyways, let me know as I’d really like you all to have an active input! I think I have enough followers of this story to get a good idea of what you’d like if you give me an answer. :)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos on the previous chapter. I'd love to hear from some of you as far as how you think the fic is going!
> 
> Have a lovely day,
> 
> Mikki xx


	20. The Friend Zone (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol & Pia get their feelings out and a familiar face has his eye on our female Original Hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Brand New Start by Alter Bridge  
> Warning(s) for this chapter: None.

 “I cannot help if you do not tell me what is wrong.” Elijah paused in the entrance to the lounge and watched as Klaus leant over Pia who was curled up in one of the large armchairs. Niklaus played with one of her curls as his twin huffed and pouted.

“Kol is upset.” Elijah almost heard his brother roll his eyes and bit back a snappy remark. Niklaus’ petty jealousy would never abate as far as Pia and Kol’s bond was concerned.

“What is new there then?” Nik’s sarcastic tone did nothing to soothe Pia’s obvious anxiety and sadness.

“Niko!” Pia sat up and put her head in her hands. “This is not a laughing matter.” Elijah carefully approached the pair and settled himself across from them. He locked eyes with his brother before watching his distressed sister run her hands through her hair and sigh deeply. Her eyes were scrunched shut as she wracked her brain of how she could make her little brother happy again. “Kol is sad and all you can do is make taunting comments.” Pia knew that her twin wasn’t extremely close with Kol after their youngest brother’s actions towards him in the past, but she had hoped for a little bit of concern to be shown. “It is **their** entire fault.” Pia referred to their parents with a scowl.

“Pia-”

“Perhaps it is my awakening that has triggered this side of him…” Elijah cocked his head to the side and listened as his sister thought out loud. “Maybe that is why he is suddenly acting like this…”

“What do you mean, Pia?” The blonde looked at Elijah with a sad smile.

“Maybe when I was daggered his feelings became dormant as I was not around as a constant reminder, therefore it was all easier for him to handle. However, he has only just woken up from a lengthy sleep and then I reappear. He has barely had a chance to settle into this new world and then suddenly I return to haunt him. Thus he is overflowing with all of these emotions that he has never truly understood and it is now too much for him to bear…”

“Why don’t you go and talk to him about it?” Elijah offered the obvious suggestion.

“Do you think it would help?” Elijah almost punched Klaus when he saw how his sister leant forward in her chair, her eyes lit up with hope. Whereas Elijah knew how difficult this was for his siblings to deal with, Klaus almost seemed annoyed by it all. This needed to be sorted otherwise Elijah feared that it would break both Pia and Kol. First and foremost they were best friends, and this fractured relationship was beginning to kill them.

“I do not see why not. It is better for you to face this head-on rather than dancing around the subject.” Pia gave a hesitant nod of agreement and stood. She let out a deep breath and fiddled with the ring on her finger. Elijah caught Nik’s gaze and motioned towards their sister. She needed him to be with her in this. Unconsciously she was waiting for her mate’s approval.

Klaus, who finally admitted to himself that perhaps Pia needed to speak with Kol on this, walked around the chair and took her into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pressed a hand on the small of her back. “I’m going into town for a while.” Was all he said before adding a little pressure to her back and urged her towards the direction of the stairs. She took tentative steps before disappearing from sight. Klaus immediately looked towards Elijah. “Keep your ears on them. If you hear Kol getting angry, then make sure Pia leaves him to it. I do not want to see her upset when I return.”

“Kol would never hurt Pia, you know that, Niklaus.” Elijah retorted with an equally strict tone. “I think it would be best if we both left them to it. They need to do whatever it is they feel they need to do. We cannot push them in one direction or another, but we need to be there to deal with whatever the fallout is.” Elijah stood from his chair and motioned for Niklaus to move first. “Why do you feel the need for a trip into town?”

“I just want to make sure Team Doppelganger isn’t planning anything stupid. My presence in the Grill should ensure they haven’t forgotten who they are messing with.” Elijah sighed but nodded. It was important to check on one’s enemies every so often.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

Pia found her little brother in his room. He was lying on his bed with his ankles crossed over; the sound of clicking echoed around the room as he furiously typed on his mobile phone. She stood there silently and watched him carefully, whilst he had not acknowledged her presence, Pia knew that Kol knew she was there. His brow creased and he snickered a little; he glanced over at her quickly but whatever was on his phone was obviously more important.

“Are 21st Century girls all so clingy? When I swapped numbers with _Kirsty_ I never said that I would contact her.”

“Perhaps you should stop leading them on and prostituting yourself, Kol…” He immediately dropped his phone to the floor and looked at her open-mouthed. His dark eyebrows rose up and he folded his arms as though he was offended.

“ _Prostituting myself?!_ What do you take me for, Pea?”

 _A common whore_ , Pia mentally commented.

“Do you truly want me to answer that?” Pia laughed and shut the door behind her. She climbed onto his bed and rested back on to the plush silk pillows. “So what is this Kirsty like?” Kol stayed silent for another moment before turning over onto his side. His brown eyes looked down at her, still holding a little bit of false contempt towards her prostitution comment.

“Brunette - at least, I think she was the one that had brown hair - green eyed and a butterfly tattoo on her right hip.” Kol seemed to pause for a second before smirking. “She also made the strangest little sounds as I bit her thigh and drank from her.”

“…and her personality?” Pia looked up at Kol expectantly and began to shake her head when he shrugged his shoulders. “See? Prostituting yourself!”

“I just wanted to taste all of the new delights of the 21st Century. I do enjoy the new fashions that women wear.”

“I bet you do.” Pia chuckled lightly as she thought of the short dresses and high heels that a lot of the girls wore these days.

“So… what is this bonding session in aid of?” Pia’s jovial expression faltered as she knew that Kol would not like the subject. It was a tough but necessary topic if Pia was going to save her relationship with Kol.

“A few days ago… Elijah told me what you did.” Looking very similar to a teenager that had just been told they were grounded, Kol rolled his eyes, huffed and flopped onto his back.

“Of course he did. Saint Elijah just couldn’t let things lie.”

“He was right to tell me. We should have spoken of this long ago, Kol.”

“We **have** spoken about it before.”

“I know that… and it helped, right?”

“I suppose it did for a time.” Kol agreed sulkily and watched as their roles were reversed and Pia propped herself up to look down at him. A blonde curl dangled temptingly in front of his face and he swatted at it like a kitten. Pia carefully tucked it back behind her ear and clicked her tongue impatiently. “Alright, alright! I’m taking this seriously, I promise.” There was an undertone of sarcasm in his voice, but Pia knew that this would be the best she would get from her annoying little brother.

“I am sorry for making you feel so torn, Kol. It was never my intention. I love you so much. You are my favourite mischief-maker and my best friend. I have always stuck up for you when the rest haven’t and I shall continue to do so until I meet my true death.

“I know things have not been easy or straightforward. From my introduction to the family to being turned into vampires to being hunted by our father… but through thick and thin you have always held a special place within my heart.

“Now, I know it is not in the way that perhaps you feel for me, but I adore you, Kol. Without you I would have gone insane by now. I need you to help me annoy Rebekah, to help me give Elijah headaches and to keep Niko in check. I need you to make my amazingly messed up little family whole. You will never be anything less than exceptional to me.” Pia took a deep breath after her little speech and wiped the single tear that had stubbornly insisted on falling from her right eye. Her heart was pounding as she watched Kol avoid eye contact. He truly hated when she became so emotional.

“Do you have to be so soppy?” Kol’s annoyed response broke the silence. It was to be expected as Pia knew how her brother struggled to accept feelings other than anger and hunger, so she remained quiet and sat up. She faced away from him and waited. “…I understand, Pia. I do have love for you, and some of it is still from when we were human and we did not know of your parentage, but I am dealing with it as best as I can. I acted stupidly just because I saw both you and Niklaus in each other’s arms.”

Pia hugged her knees to her chest as the guilt seeped through her pores. She should have thought better before accepting Niko so openly. She should have thought about Kol’s feelings more. As though he knew what she was thinking, Kol opened his mouth again.

“I understand that I have been friend zoned…”

It started out as a little breathless laughter at first before Pia found herself being pulled into Kol’s chest as they broke out into a fit of giggles. She smacked his shoulder lightly; silently disapproving at his need to be funny in that moment.

“Kol!” She scolded as they both fell back, Pia’s head on Kol’s chest as his body shook with silent laughter.

“See? This is much better.”

“Kol… I am being serious.”

“So am I. Things will change, it will just take time.”

“You will meet someone that truly deserves you one day.”

“Me? Tied down to one woman? She’d have to be truly magical for that to happen.” Pia smiled into his shirt and looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

“Perhaps I shall be your best man?” Kol almost choked as he thought about him being married. No… no! That would never happen.

“Sometimes I truly think that you live in an imaginary world, Pea.”

“Better to be an imaginary world than this one. It’s not exactly treated us kindly.”

“Touché.” They both fell quiet for a while before Kol piped up again. “…when exactly are you going to leave so that I can return to breaking that girl’s hopes and dreams?” Pia bit back laughter and sent a strong push to Kol’s side. He hit the floor with a loud bang and continued to lie there on his carpet whilst his mind caught up with what his laughing sister had done. When his head popped up so that Pia could only see his eyes from over the edge of the bed, Pia’s giggles stopped. They blinked at each other and their muscles tensed ready for the war that had just begun.

Pia’s screams echoed through the house as she launched a couple of pillows at her brother that was beginning to near her. She used vampire speed to exit his room but was caught on the stairs by his strong arms. His nimble fingers found all of her weak points as he proceeded to tickle her until she hit the ground.

“What on earth?” The breathless pair froze as though they had been two naughty children caught by their mother. Rebekah stood at the bottom of the stairs, a cup of tea in her grasp and a hand on her hip. They stared at her as she looked at them for an explanation. “Well?”

A smash of a cup sounded through the house as the expensive china hit the floor.

Rebekah took steady steps backwards as her siblings looked at each other with a grin. She put her hands in front of her as a defence.

“Don’t.

“You.

“Dare.”

 

Girlish squeals of laughter echoed through the foyer as the pair trapped their youngest sibling and tackled her to the floor; their fingers wiggled under her ribs as they found her most ticklish spot.

For once, if someone had walked in the manor at that moment, then they would have seen three siblings having fun with each other rather than the fearsome Original vampires that they were.

Unfortunately for them, someone was watching them.

The one person that none of them had thought they would meet again.

Mikael clenched his fists as he peered in through one of the manor windows. He watched Niklaus’ twin for a few moments before silently running back through the woods when he heard one of those stupid hybrids approaching his spot.

Soon he would get his revenge on Niklaus… starting with ending his love’s life. It would be so sweet to watch his _step-son_ fall apart at the thought of his mate being in his enemy’s grasp. Oh, the plans he had… Mikael couldn’t wait to get started.

* * *

_‘We will make a brand new start_   
_From the pieces torn apart_   
_The break of day is before us._

_We'll make our way_   
_We'll make our way_   
_We'll make our way_   
_We'll make our way.’_

_\---Brand New Start by Alter Bridge---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! :)  
> Eh, I’ve been working a lot recently and I’m going away this weekend so it was either upload this - I tend to like writing about 3K words and this is only 2.3K - or have you all waiting even longer. It was more sensible to wrap this chapter up here than extend it anyway. This update keeps the plot rolling and partially ties up the loose end that is the complicated relationship between Kol and Pia.  
> So... Mikael is here! I wonder how he will affect our favourite twins - I suppose I better get writing so that you all find out sooner rather than later!  
> I thought I’d add a bit of light-heartedness to this chapter as it breaks up all the angst and drama that I appear to like creating haha! Oh, and anyone notice the little Davina reference? It’s subtle, but it’s there. I felt quite clever there. ;)  
> Thank you everyone that has given kudos and read this chapter. It means the world to me to see that hit count go up and know so many people are enjoying - hopefully you're enjoying haha - this fanfiction!  
> If you like what you read, or even if you didn’t, then please leave me a comment to let me know! I love hearing from you all.  
> Have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	21. Time to Go Back to Sleep (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pia takes matters into her own hands when a new threat makes appears. What will Klaus make of her plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s) for this chapter: A small amount of nudity at the beginning and some violence during the showdown later in the chapter.  
> Song(s) for this chapter: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars, Female of the Species by Space, Control by Halsey, Loaded Gun by Roby Fayer, Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall, and So Cold by Breaking Benjamin.

The beauty of her never failed to bring a smile to his lips.

Klaus leant against the frame of the door with his arms folded. His dimples were prominent as his grin widened at the sight of her.

The sun trickled into the room through the small gap in the curtains, lighting up her pale body in the otherwise darkened room. Her skin seemed to glow as one slim leg peeked out from under the covers. The red silk wrapped around her waist leaving her back bare to his gaze.

Klaus took small steps into the room and silently shut the bedroom door. He noticed how Pia had taken to cuddling a pillow against her naked skin as though she was grasping onto a lover and didn’t wish to let go.

_…as if she was grasping onto him…_

He sat on the edge of her bed, his cool eyes tracing over her face as though he had forgotten how fair her features were. There wasn’t a single wrinkle to be seen and he drank in the sight of her looking so innocent and carefree.

“What are you up to, Niko? It’s far too early.” Her eyes did not open but Pia rolled over and arched her back to stretch her limbs. She probably did not mean it to be but Klaus bit his lip at the erotic image she presented. He had a sudden urge to bring his paints and easel so that he could forever capture the view of this stunning siren as she awoke. Her sheets fell to her hips as she arched upwards; her breasts bare to his view, their shape more pronounced when she stretched. Pia dropped backwards and huffed. Her ringlets fell around her; some covering her chest whilst the rest formed a halo around her head. Much like her, they were always untamed.

“I merely wished to see you.” Niklaus’ eyes darted from her face to her breasts and to where her hips disappeared under the silk covers. He felt like a teenage boy all over again, not at all sure where to look. Pia squinted up at him and tugged the sheets upwards when she noticed his predicament.

“I saw you yesterday, brother. Try again.”

“I wished to see you without that judgemental look in your eyes. Each time you look at me I can feel the glare burning deep into my soul.” Pia glanced downwards for a few moments before looking back at him with sadness in her eyes.

“What am I supposed to say to that?”

“Nothing. I expect you to say nothing, but I felt like I needed a few moments in which I could just watch you and not have to worry about you potentially professing your hatred for me.”

“Come to me.” Pia outstretched an arm and waited for Klaus to crawl onto the bed, lie beside her and rest his head on her shoulder. Her fingers danced through his hair as she looked over at where the light burst through the gap in her curtains. “I could never hate you, I don’t think. I am just saddened to see how cold you have become.”

“That is the trouble for living in a world so rotted for so long. The mould tends to eat away at you after a while.”

“I wish I could take all of your anger and just throw it away. I wish you could be that beautiful soul that I saw over a thousand years ago.”

“I think our family was doomed from the moment that Freya passed away. Everything changed on that day, and we have been allowed very little happiness since then. We see a bit of light in our world but then our own darkness swallows it whole.”

“Sh.” Pia pressed a kiss against the crown of his head and shut her eyes again in an attempt to stop her tears from falling. “Sleep a while longer. We have nothing to get up for.” A small smile graced her face as she felt his body automatically relax against hers.

It was moments like this that kept her strong.

It was moments like this that kept her from giving up all hope.

* * *

Pia remained silent as Klaus paced in front of her. Her other siblings were scattered around the lounge as the new information sunk into their minds.

Alaric, the vampire hunter, was back. It appeared that their mother had… _improved_ him a little bit before her demise. Esther’s creation was one of their biggest threats walking the earth. Their mother certainly knew how to make monsters.

“Where is he?” Klaus asked as he finally sat down on the seat across from Pia.

“There have been a number of vampire killings over the past few days and they have slowly gotten closer to Mystic Falls. I’d imagine that he is in town somewhere biding his time.” Elijah’s voice remained steady as he watched his siblings’ reactions.

“Great! So how do we get rid of him?” Kol wouldn’t admit the fear that he felt. They needed to sort out the former teacher and do it fast. It wouldn’t do for the Original Family to be targeted like this. They had a reputation to maintain.

“How do you get rid of any Original? The White Oak Stake would be my guess.”

“You don’t think that that sounds a little too easy, sister?” Pia questioned Rebekah. “Mother would not have made it that simple, surely?”

“It’s the only lead we have. Alaric is a new breed and we need to try anything, whatever the cost.” None of them were sure, but Rebekah’s suggestion was as good as any.

“Okay, but what about the group of people that have the stakes? It’s not like were best friends with Team Doppelganger.” Kol’s sarcasm made Pia roll her eyes. Even she could acknowledge that Kol rarely gave helpful suggestions, despite her loyalty to him.

“Thank you, Kol.” She retorted in an equally mocking tone; Pia burst out laughing as a pillow hit her in the face.

“It would be helpful if the pair of you stopped acting like children so that we could actually figure out what to do.” Klaus’ frustrated tone made the both of them roll their eyes before putting on their best _we’re innocent_ expressions.

“Well, how do you make the lot of them do anything?” Pia didn’t wait for answers. “You threaten one of their accomplices.”

“I hardly think threatening Elena Gilbert is going to be anything new to them. They’ve probably got hundreds of ‘save Elena’ plans stored away in their minds since she seems to just attract danger.”

“No, that’s correct, brother…” Pia turned to look at her mate with a serious expression. “I wasn’t suggesting her…” Klaus straightened up and swallowed hard. He did not like the direction that this was taking.

“Then who?” Rebekah asked since no one else seemed to.

“Elena Gilbert was willing to die for her friends and family, so what would she do to save them again? I think the stakes in return for a cure would be fairly easy for her to contemplate. She is, after all, feeling the guilt of her existence each time her precious little friends are hurt.” Pia allowed her face to break out into a grin; her malicious intent shining brightly in her blue eyes. “In return for saving Caroline, she will give us the stakes.”

“Saving Caroline from what?” Klaus’ knuckles were white as he gripped the sofa in front of her. Her teeth shone under the glare of the sun as her grin became almost manic.

“My bite.”

* * *

“Niklaus, stop pacing you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.”

“STOP PACING?! What am I supposed to do?!”

“Relax yourself. Pia will cure Caroline once we have the stakes. You and I both know that Elena will do anything in return for her best friend being saved.”

“That is not the point! Pia is just doing this to be spiteful. I told her that she was the only one for me and I meant it. So why is she doing this?”

“Because she is _jealous!_ ” Elijah raised his voice slightly making Klaus pause and look at him. It was rare that the cool and collected Elijah Mikaelson shouted. “Pia is doing this 1) to regain some power over the girl that you seemed to fall for, and 2) to give us the upper hand against our enemies. She will not let Caroline die, she gave me her word.”

“And I am just supposed to believe that? We both know how deadly she can be, Elijah.”

“Yes, but I also know when my sister is telling the truth. She does not want Caroline to die as she does not want you to be hurt. She is merely sending a message.” Klaus let out a deep breath and nodded. “Trust me, Niklaus. Pia isn’t going to lose control. We won’t lose her.” Elijah knew that Klaus was fearing the return of the Snow White Killer. Pia had never turned off her emotions, the darkness inside of her just sometimes needed to be exercised. The Killer was unpredictable at best but there were usually signs when she was about to emerge so that the siblings could prepare for it. Elijah shuddered as he remembered the last time their sister had become lost; he could still feel the candlestick being pulled out of his chest by Rebekah and hear the roar of Klaus as he snapped his broken leg back into place.

“I’ve only just got her back, Elijah… should we have trusted her to leave the mansion? The past two times haven’t exactly gone to plan.”

“Rebekah and Kol are with her. Kol understands the seriousness of the situation and almost seems to have a level head on his shoulders for a change, and Rebekah wouldn’t let things get out of hand. We need to allow her a bit of freedom otherwise it could go against us. I don’t want her to build-up stress and then for it all come out like some kind of atomic bomb. She could level the town if she wished it.” Elijah almost felt sorry for Klaus as he saw the crease in his forehead. It was always odd to see him so anxious, but Pia always had that effect on him. “She isn’t going anywhere, brother. Go for a run or something. It will help calm you.” Klaus was gone before Elijah could blink. A heavy sigh left his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. If he hadn’t been immortal then he swore that his siblings would have given him grey hairs by now.

* * *

Rebekah couldn’t fight the smile on her face as she watched her older sister skip down the street. She was in the middle of the road with her arms outstretched as though nothing could touch her. Her knee-high brown boots clicked against the floor as she sashayed her way to the Gilbert household. After a bit of spying one of Klaus’ hybrids had informed them that Caroline was there along with Elena, Stefan and Damon; there was no sign of that pesky witch thankfully.

Pia brushed her hands down the soft cotton dress that was adorned in flowers in watercolour and straightened out the sleeves of the brown suede jacket before sending a gleaming grin in Kol’s direction. He nodded and walked onto the porch of the Gilbert residence; he could not hide his glee as he knocked three times. The Originals stood back on the lawn and waited.

“It’s rude to keep the Originals waiting.” Pia chimed as she saw Damon walk to the window and roll his eyes. Ah, there he was. She wiggled her fingers at him and raised her brow. He never backed down from a challenge.

After hearing a small argument break out within the house, the door finally opened. Caroline and the Salvatores exited, leaving Elena inside to watch through the window.

“Good evening!” Pia was literally glowing under the moonlight as she swayed from side to side like a child waiting for a surprise.

“Honestly, how many times do we have to say it?”

“I don’t know, Stefan. Probably a few more times since their old age is making them a bit forgetful!” Damon sarcastically replied alongside his brother.

“Get out of here. We have the stakes and we will kill you.” Stefan spoke plainly with a touch of arrogance that hadn’t been there before his most recent flip of the switch.

“What do you want?” Caroline interjected before Kol dived forward at Stefan.

“That’s a simple question to answer: _you_.” Pia smiled sweetly at the look of confusion on the pretty blonde’s face. In a matter of seconds the Originals allowed their vampire features to show before moving forward in a blur.

Kol captured Stefan’s wrist and snapped it back with a satisfied smile. “Surely you can do better than that, mate?” He brought a fist down into the younger vampire’s face and laughed as he heard a crunch.

Rebekah met Damon head on and used her 5 inch heel to send him flying backwards across the lawn. She picked an imaginary bit of dirt from her fingernail before looking at the angered Salvatore. “Oh, I’m sorry? Was that meant to be you fighting me?”

Time seemed to stop for Caroline as she saw Pia had focused entirely on her. She was completely oblivious to whatever her siblings were doing. Caroline attempted to vamp back inside only to be stopped mere inches from the door by Pia’s grip in her hair. The Original flung her against the wall nearest the window so she could watch Elena’s face as she wrapped her hand around her best friend’s throat.

“Please, stop! I’ll do anything!” Elena pleaded from within the safety of her home.

“Oh, I know you will.” Pia locked eyes with Caroline and raised a hand; Caroline’s wary expression morphed into that of absolute fear as she watched Pia’s fingers warp and elongate until five very sharp claws were pointing at her. A scream of horror left her mouth as Pia dragged them down her shoulder; blood poured down her blouse from the wounds and the young vampire couldn’t help but sob as the pain shot through her body. Pia looked over Caroline’s shoulder into Elena’s tear-filled eyes and let her fangs drop. “But I need a bit of insurance, little one.”

“NO!” Elena’s fists banged against the glass as she helplessly watched Pia’s teeth tear into Caroline’s neck. Rivers of red dropped down Pia’s chin and fell onto her dress as she gave a bloody smile. Caroline dropped to the floor unconscious and bleeding; no sound came from her even as her head made a sickening crack as it hit the porch.

“Let’s go.” Rebekah called out causing Pia to turn around. Damon was unmoving at her feet, his neck at an awkward angle. She glanced at Kol just in time to see him deliver one last kick to Stefan’s midriff sending him into the side of the house. Although every fibre of Pia’s being told her to stick around and cause more mischief, she could see the warning in her sister’s eyes. She needed to prove she could be trusted. With a small nod the three siblings vamped away into the night leaving a heartbroken Elena to collapse beside her friend.

“Oh, Caroline… no…” She sobbed as she wiped away the sweat that had already started to gather on her friend’s forehead.

Mikael said nothing as he watched from the shadows. A sneer painted on his face as he had observed the carnage that that abomination had caused. He felt nothing towards the blonde girl that was slowly beginning to wake up, but rage filled his veins as he thought of the bitch that had caused it all.

 _‘Monster…_ ’ the word reverberated around his brain, consuming his every thought. ‘…s _oon you will meet your end.’_

Klaus almost jumped out of his chair, his book dropping to the floor forgotten, as he heard the mansion door open. Elijah remained seated but lifted his head to watch his three younger siblings enter with grins. He said nothing, but the worry that rushed through his being at the sight of Pia’s bloody grin made his body stiffen. He shared a look with Klaus, both of them thinking the same thing.

_Is she beginning to change into that beast again?_

* * *

Whilst the Original siblings were sharing a moment of somewhat victory, the Gilbert household remained in shock. No one made a sound; the only noise came from Caroline as she shrieked when the venom spread even further through her body like wildfire. She didn’t have long left. They needed a plan of action.

Blonde tendrils were clinging to her forehead from the perspiration. Long ringlets stuck together from the blood that poured from her poisonous wounds. Her blue eyes were unfocused but pointed in Elena’s direction as the brunette carefully peeled back sticky strands of hair from Caroline’s pale face. Elena couldn’t contain the sobs that left her mouth at the sight of her friend in such a way. Bonnie remained silent on the other side of Caroline; her eyes glassy from the tears that continued to come no matter how many times she rubbed them away. The Salvatore brothers paced at the foot of the bed, the pair of them trying to come up with an action plan but coming up with nothing.

The front door crashed open suddenly.

Footsteps barrelled up the stairs at a wicked pace.

The door slammed off the wall as a concerned figure made his dramatic entrance.

All heads snapped towards his direction.

“I- I could smell her blood from the end of the street…” Tyler panted; his brown eyes wild as they latched onto the state of his girlfriend. Elena had to be caught by Damon as she was thrown to the side. Tyler grasped onto Caroline’s sweaty hand and took Elena’s place by her side. “What happened?” Caroline’s eyes widened slightly but she found herself unable to say anything. Tyler shushed her after a pained groan escaped her chapped lips.

“Pia.” Bonnie said coldly. They all inhaled as Caroline coughed violently, blood escaping from her lips. Bonnie quickly brought a tissue to her friend’s mouth and gently dabbed away the red liquid that dripped down the side of her jaw.

“Well, what do we do?” Tyler asked impatiently. His eyes glowed amber for a few moments before he took a deep breath and willed his hybrid side away. He couldn’t let his anger take control; he needed to keep his wits about him.

“We give them what they want.” Elena cried as she watched Caroline’s skin become a cooler tone.

“Can we stop them?” Tyler looked to Bonnie who shrugged her shoulders and wiped away her tears.

“I can stop Klaus, but I don’t have enough power to put his sister to rest as well.”

“If we desiccate Klaus and leave Pia awake, then we’re as good as dead. We may as well just offer our necks to her now.” Damon drawled out stating the obvious. They all knew that both of the Hybrids must be put down as whichever one was left awake would be out for blood immediately.

“I know what to do.” Tyler forced a small smile as Caroline’s heavy eyes settled on him. She said nothing but her fingers slightly tightened in his hold. Even though she was barely conscious she still worried about him. “I’ll go back to the mansion. They don’t know I’m back yet… and I’ll get the dagger that Klaus used on Pia. It’s got to be there somewhere.”

After a few moments of silence, Damon piped up again. “You know, Lockwood, that’s the best idea I’ve heard all night.”

“Do they know how many stakes we have?”

“Not that we know of.” Stefan answered Tyler and motioned for him to continue.

“Then burn one down and keep the ash. I’ll get the dagger, you give me the ash and I’ll stop Pia once and for all. It’s time for her to go back to sleep.”

* * *

_‘It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed,_   
_All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need,_   
_I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore,_   
_And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before.’_

_\---Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here’s another update! Sorry that I’m even later than usual… I’m in a bit of a rut, I suppose you could say. A mixture of low mood and general exhaustion has just made it difficult for me to focus. I mean, to put it into perspective, I currently have the next couple of days off work because last night I was crying during my shift. However, I hope this action-filled chapter will make up for my absence! It has actually made me feel so much better to jump into the world of fanfiction and distract my mind from how epically shit I feel haha! ^.^  
> So, I’ve taken notice of the reviews on my fanfiction account and it seems like a more AU route for the story is more appealing to some of you. I’m still wanting to hear from you as far as whether you'd like more of an AU writing! This is a little taster of what I mean by incorporating the storylines within the fanfiction still whilst adding my own twist.  
> If you’re still reading these updates then please let me know how you feel the story is going in a little comment! It means the world to see those kudos/bookmark/hit numbers increasing!  
> Have a lovely day and I hope you all have a great Christmas,  
> Mikki xx


	22. Trust. (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust: the one thing that our characters struggle with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s) for this chapter: Incest towards the end, not explicit.  
> Song(s) for this chapter: Howl by Florence + the Machine, I Walk the Line by Halsey, The Devil Within by Digital Daggers, Your Joy is My Low by IAMX, and No Matter What by Papa Roach.

Strands of sticky blonde hair seemed plastered to her face.

Her pale skin unnaturally turning grey as her body convulsed for the third time in the past hour.

Strong hands held onto her shoulders in an effort to keep her body still. A few moments later she stilled once more.

A cry of pain echoed through the room and a heavy breath left her quivering lips as the inferno tore apart her insides.

Blood and puss dripped from the wound on her neck. The skin around the edges of the bite began to turn black as the minutes passed on.

Caroline didn't have long.

They were running out of time.

They needed to act now.

* * *

"Why aren't they here yet?" Klaus spat, his jaw clenched in anger as he looked outside. Pia lounged on the settee and rolled her eyes.

"Do not worry, Niko. Your precious little Forbes will be here within the next few minutes. I'm sure of it." Her blasé attitude did nothing to steady his nerves. Klaus clenched his eyes shut and counted down from 10 in an effort to not strangle his twin. He ignored the feel of Elijah's eyes burning into his skull and carried on pacing in front of the window.

Elijah remained seated next to his sister, carefully watching her from the corner of his eye as she let out an impatient sigh and proceeded to flop backwards so that her ringlets danced across the wooden floor whilst her legs stretched up against the back of the sofa. Kol bit his lip as her upside-down gaze blinked innocently at him before she sent herself cross-eyed. Pia never did like to wait.

"They're here." Klaus breathed out. In an instant Pia was by the door with a grin. She couldn't help but be a little bit satisfied at the state of the pretty blonde that was being carried in Damon Salvatore's arms.

"Heal her." Stefan ground out through gritted teeth. Pia was about to teasingly ask them to say please when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She growled lightly and skipped back into the living area; Elijah motioned for the group of 4 to come inside. Pia perched upon the coffee table and nodded towards the sofa that she had previously occupied with her brother. Damon gently placed the lifeless vampire on the soft cushions and stepped back; an expectant look being shot at the female hybrid in front of him.

"Stakes first." Elena quietly moved forward and placed a bag upon the table. Kol vamped forward and emptied the bag onto the floor.

"10 stakes... is this them all?"

"Of course." Elena murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't risk Caroline's life." Elena's tone was strong and Kol gave a small nod to Pia. He believed her. She sent a quick look at Damon, pulled out the stake she had hidden under the sofa and darted towards him.

“If you are lying to me, pretty boy… well, what happened to Caroline will seem like a dream.” Pia used her vamp speed to climb up Damon’s body until his arms were trapped against his sides by her legs wrapped around his upper half. She held the tip of the stake against his throat and smiled. “This **better** be all of them.”

“It. Is.” He bit out with a snarl. Pia let out a light round of laughter and threw the wooden stake into the fire behind them.

“Good.” She said sweetly before jumping off of the tall man. Her gaze locked onto the poisoned vampire on the sofa and she pouted. “Ouch… that looks like it hurts…” She whispered in Damon’s direction. Pia knelt down gently and cocked her head to the side as though she was trying to commit the image to memory. She’d never seen anything like this before. “Open wide, Caroline!” Her amber eyes came forward as she bit into her wrist and held the wound against the vampire’s pale lips. It took a few moments but soon enough Pia let out a gasp of delight as she felt sharp teeth bite into her skin, Caroline’s hands came up to grasp on to the forearm of the hybrid. Her eyes opened and she made eye contact with the older female.

“That’s enough.” Nik said sternly as he saw that Pia’s fascination had distracted her from controlling the young vampire that fed from her. In an instant Pia ripped her arm out of Caroline’s grasp and licked away the excess blood that dripped from her quickly healing wounds.

“All better now…” She sang out as Caroline sat up slowly. Almost as though the cheerleader had snapped out of a daze, her eyes widened and she vamped out of the manor house in an instant. “How rude.”

“You can leave now.” Kol sat down on the seat nearest the fireplace and raise his glass towards the Salvatores and their girlfriend. “We kept our end of the deal.” They didn’t need to be told twice, it seemed.

All went quiet in the Mikaelson house as Pia and Nik stared at each other. The female raised her eyebrow and watched as her brother’s shoulders finally dropped. Klaus nodded in Elijah’s direction and sent one last glance at his twin before retiring to his bedroom. Today had been completely draining.

“I think it is time that we all took a moment to rest. There has been far too much drama over the past few hours.” Elijah sent a pointed look to Kol and was happy to see that Pia pushed herself up from the floor when Kol moved to go upstairs.

“Don’t look so worried, brother. I haven’t lost myself yet.” Pia drawled as she sauntered past her older brother, completely at ease with the look of surprise that graced his face. “Oh, yes… I know all about your little whispers with Niko.” Elijah remained silent as he watched her slowly walk upstairs to her room.

He couldn’t decide whether her attitude was good or not. Whilst she seemed to be taking pleasure from the recent events, she also seemed curious about everything new that she experienced. Perhaps she was just settling in… for now, he would give her the benefit of the doubt, he decided.

_For now._

* * *

The Mikaelson twins were having one of their moments.

It was almost like you could feel their energy filling the manor as they rested against each other.

Niklaus was stretched out on the sofa whilst Pia was draped lazily across his body; one leg each dangled off the seats whilst their forms pressed together. If one was to listen closely then they would hear the quiet growls of their wolves communicating with each other as the pair bonded.

“Do you think that we shall ever truly be happy again?” Niklaus asked the question despite dreading the answer. He knew that Pia was feeling anxious and trapped within the house, but he wondered if she did have a positive outlook on their future. He needed to know whether she had hope or not.

“We could be… one day…” Pia rested her chin on his chest so that she could look up at her brother. “I do not think being here helps.” Nik’s hand found its way into her hair and he watched as his fingers found their way through her curls. He repeated the action when he saw how her shoulders relaxed from the motion.

“You wish to leave?”

“Mystic Falls is full of bad memories and even worse enemies. I think if we went somewhere that I could walk down the street and not see someone on Team Doppelganger then I would feel much more open and free. I despise being so isolated, but my impulses would be uncontrollable without these barriers. I barely held myself together when I left the other night with Rebekah and Kol.”

“Where would you want to go?”

“Somewhere where people respect us and understand just how fearsome we are. Somewhere I could walk down the street and have people avoid my gaze rather than openly provoke me. Somewhere in which I could feel like I was starting a new journey, unlike here where I feel like I am following the same path that only leads to heartache…” Niklaus knew exactly where he could rule as King and where Pia would rule as Queen, but first, there was a small matter to take care of.

“Very well. However, before we leave, there’s a small matter to take care of.”

“Your Hybrids?”

“Indeed.”

“I hardly think we would be able to get Elena to help you make more.” Pia scoffed, unsure of what her brother was now plotting.

“I would not need Elena… all I would need is her blood.” And with that, a wicked smirk grew on Klaus’ face and his eyes twinkled with mischief. _Oh, yes. All he needed was her blood._

Pia revelled in the look of danger on his face and nuzzled his throat with her nose causing a low growl to be released from deep within his chest. She held her palm against his torso to feel the vibrations and let out a small rumble of her own in response. She arched backwards as she felt her wolf’s satisfaction at the sound of her mate’s call. Klaus ducked his head down and pressed soft kisses to her throat until she began to wriggle in his lap. That was the sign that she had had enough. Sometimes when she was in a certain mood Pia would make it clear when she wanted to be released, even if her brother was not ready to relinquish his hold on her yet. Reluctantly he moved backwards and rested against the arm of the sofa, watching as Pia remained straddling his hips staring at him.

“I’m going to ask you something but I don’t want you to get mad…” Pia’s voice trailed off towards the end as she could already feel Nik’s body tense underneath her.

“Go ahead.” He said tightly. Why did she have to do this? Why ruin this peaceful moment with something that would no doubt trigger him to become angry once more?

“Where is the dagger that can put me down?” Immediately Pia was shoved to the other side of the couch as Klaus sat up and brushed his fingers through his hair. He kept his glare on the fire and grit his teeth.

“Why do you want to know? Do you not trust me, dear sister?” Sarcasm painted each word that he spoke.

“It’s not that. I’d just feel better if I knew where it was.” Klaus glanced at her and gave a mocking smile. “Truly, I mean it. I do not think you would do that to me again. I- I just wish to know… in case something happens.”

“It’s in the library; hidden within a hollow book. Inside a replica of the original Dracula novel, if you must know. So, go ahead! Go retrieve it and keep it close to you. I won’t even ask where you have put it since I’m so untrustworthy.” Pia raised her brow at him as she imagined him pouting like a child that had been told to go to bed early.

“KLAUS!” Her brother stopped on one of his self-pitying rants to glare at her. “I only wished to know where it was. I- I trust you to keep it safe.” His eyes brightened a little as he turned his body to face her once more.

“Do you mean that?” Pia gently placed her palm against his cheek and smiled as he kissed her wrist lightly.

“Yes!” Pia crawled back on top of her brother’s legs and cupped his face in her hands. “I trust you.” Klaus closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. His hand came to the back of her head, gripped her curls in a tight grasp before wrenching her head back. Pia heard the hiss of his fangs dropping and submitted to him by tilting her head to the side a little. “…do it…” She whispered softly. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as he sank his fangs into her fresh and lowered her backwards so that his body covered hers completely. He growled lowly as her blood trickled down his throat. The sweet taste of her making his Alpha side go wild. His hips unconsciously grinded against hers making her gasp in pleasure. Her body immediately responded and she arched into him so that she could feel his belt buckle dig into her stomach. When he leant back up her blood covered his lips and dripped down the side of his mouth. Pia shakily moved a hand up to him and traced the blood that covered his lips; giggling a little as he nipped at her fingertips.

“I love you, Pia.”

“And I you, my darling hybrid.” Klaus pressed his lips back against hers and breathed in the pleasured sigh that escaped her mouth. Their bodies moved against each other as they continued to nip and lick at each other’s skin. Pia moved her head down to bite at her mate’s neck as he buried his face into her hair. Neither of them had a care in the world as they continued to lose themselves in each other on the sofa.

Tyler glanced towards the stairs with a smirk and silently moved further into the mansion. The sighs of the Original Hybrids echoed from inside the living area. He used his enhanced speed to quickly make his way through the house without making a sound. He laughed to himself as he opened the door to the library and entered. “Hello, Dracula.” He drawled as he shut the door silently.

* * *

_‘The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress,_   
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest._   
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound,_   
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground._

  
_‘And howl.’_

_\---Howl by Florence + the Machine---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!  
> A bit of a cliffhanger ending but I’m so excited to begin the next chapter!! It’s gonna be good, that’s all I’m gonna say. ^.^  
> Thank you to anyone that has read the previous update and anyone that has given kudos recently. It means a lot to know that people are still reading despite my inability to keep to a good updating schedule! Sorry, being an adult and having to work a job that gives stupid hours tends to mess up my inspiration! I hope this update was worth the wait. :)  
> Anyway, if you are intrigued to see what is going to happen next then leave a little comment! I love hearing from you all.  
> Have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	23. Showtime (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric makes his presence felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Little Monster by Royal Blood, Depraved by Mammals, War by Poets of the Fall and Ready to Fight by Roby Fayer.  
> 

_ The day before _

“Are you sure that you can do this?”

“Have a little faith, Damon. I’m ready… we just need the last piece of the puzzle.” As if on cue the door to the Salvatores’ house opened and Tyler came strolling through. Caroline immediately raced over to him and hugged herself against his side. Despite her fondness for Klaus, well, her fondness for him when he wasn’t trying to kill her friends, she knew that this was the best outcome for everyone. It was the only option in order to save those she loved. Klaus needed to be stopped so that she and Tyler could live their happily ever after and so that her childhood friend, Elena, could survive.

“Here.” Tyler handed over the dagger that would put down the other Original Hybrid. Whilst Pia had been kind to him at times, he recognised the dangerous monster that she hid behind her innocent features. She was just as bad as Klaus, and if they carried out their plan to put down her twin, then they all knew that her anger would have no limits. They would all be ripped apart. This was the only way.

“I- I can’t believe that this could be over in a matter of hours.” Elena said softly from her position on the settee. The relief she felt flooding through her pores was overwhelming. With Klaus gone, she could go back to living normally.

“This is gonna work, Elena. We’re gonna win.”

_ Now _

Tyler tried his best not to break half of the things that he put into the cardboard boxes. He really did try. “Whoops!” He mock whispered as an old-looking vase chipped a little.

Pia watched as her brother packed away his various paintings with care. She smiled as he watched his face grow brighter and brighter. They couldn’t wait to start a fresh and get away from this town. It was time for them to turn over a new leaf and create a world just for them. Mystic Falls held far too many dark memories.

As though fate was trying to intervene with their speedy getaway, Rebekah stormed into the room with a look of fear on her face. “Alaric Saltzman has made his presence felt.”

 “What do you mean, Rebekah?” Pia questioned and stood by her sister’s side. She frowned as she noticed her shaking hands.

“I was taking a little stroll around town and I witnessed him outside of the school. He’s here, and he’s taking no prisoners. I tried to fight him off but he threw me away like I was nothing. He’s too strong… even for me.”

“How is that possible?” Pia whispered in disbelief. There are no vampires stronger than them.

“Mother wanted to create the ultimate vampire hunter. It looks like she has succeeded.” Both females turned to look at Klaus who had continued packing away his paintings as though trying to block out their voices.

“He’s still at the school?” Klaus asked for confirmation.

“Yes, and he doesn’t have a daylight ring. That gives us time to escape, but as soon as the sun sets, we’re all dead.” Klaus seemed to pause in thought for a moment before looking up at the pair.

“Fine, I’ll collect Elena and then we can leave.”

“Forget her! You don’t need any more Hybrids.” Pia pleaded with him but his expressionless face told her that it was a losing battle. “Aren’t we enough?”

“Always and forever, Nik. We protect each other.” Rebekah couldn’t help but let a tear fall as she noticed the blank look that Klaus gave them both. There would be no reasoning with him.

“I’m not leaving without her.” Pia felt Rebekah tense up beside her and she dreaded what would happen next.

“I’m leaving now. We can either walk out of here together or you can be on your own.” Rebekah gave him the ultimatum despite knowing that Klaus would be going nowhere without the key to his army.

“Niko, please… let’s just leave…” Pia didn’t want to see her family broken apart again, but she knew that she would not be leaving without her twin by her side. Klaus’ shrug in response made her swallow hard.

“Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Your spite will be your end, Nik.” Rebekah gave a short hug to Pia before storming out of the manor. The tears in Klaus’ eyes made Pia sigh in frustration. Why did her family have to always do this? It always seemed to end like this.

* * *

Klaus had an odd smile on his face as he looked at the Gilbert’s home from his position on the sidewalk. He cocked his head to the side as he noticed Damon glaring at him through one of the windows. With a mocking wave he walked up the steps of the porch and pressed the doorbell. He kept his face neutral when the youngest Gilbert opened the door.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Now, is that any way to treat a guest?” Klaus’ smug retort brought both Salvatore brothers to the door. Instantly Stefan dismissed a reluctant Jeremy upstairs.

“Why are you here, Klaus?”

“Well, someone told me about my mother’s invulnerable creation and so I figure that it’s best to leave town. I’m just here to collect a few necessities first: spare tyre… flashlight…doppelganger…” Klaus finished with a smirk, his eyes glittering with mischief.

“Well, sorry, can’t help you there.” Damon’s drawled before closing the door in his face.

“Elena?” Stefan called out instantly. This wasn’t good. They could hear the hybrid growling from the doorstep; his pacing feet mere inches from the windows. Damon stayed downstairs, using his enhanced hearing to keep track of Klaus, whilst Stefan headed upstairs to find the brunette girl. When he came back down emptyhanded, Damon let out a growl that would have rivalled the hybrid’s. Why did she keep doing this? They try to keep her safe and lo and behold she runs off somewhere. Damon swore that the next time he saw he’d be tying her down with rope to make sure she couldn’t do another disappearing act. Damon peered through the blinds to try and see where Klaus was.

“Klaus wants in. We have to keep him out.” Damon filled in Bonnie who looked confused as to what was going on. A gasp left his mouth before he shouted, “Duck!” All 3 dived to the floor just as a newspaper came flying through the window and became embedded in the wall.

“I think you’re probably going to want to let me in!” Klaus’ voice made Damon groan in annoyance as the trio turned to look at each other.

“Does this guy ever give up?” Almost as though he was receiving an answer, Damon moved to the side just in time to avoid a football that came flying through the door. “Missed me!” His childish retort was met with a picket from the fence across the street soaring in his direction. Damon once again dodged it as Stefan dragged Bonnie and Jeremy behind the kitchen counter. In a bold move the dark-haired vampire grabbed the piece of wood and threw it back in Klaus’ direction.

The hybrid let out a deep growl and aimed another shard of the picket at Damon. Stefan wanted to roll his eyes at the pair of them but his phone cut him off. He scrambled to answer it whilst keeping an eye on the showdown. “Alaric.”

Klaus had finally had enough of playing nice and returned to the Gilbert household with a flaming newspaper and a gas canister. If they weren’t coming out, then he was going to make sure that they no longer had a house to hide within. “Put it out.” Stefan’s dry tone interrupted his saunter and the younger Salvatore opened the door.

“Make me.” Stefan, completely unaffected by the challenging tone, stepped over the threshold and faced his rival. Klaus raised his brow in surprise as he hadn’t expected to be met head-on.

“Elena’s not here; Alaric has her and Caroline at the school. He’s gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him.” With a sulk that would rival a 3-year-old, Klaus dropped his weapons and looked at Stefan for further information. He had his attention at the mention of Caroline. “If Alaric kills you, there’s a 1-in-4 chance we die too. Why don’t we just figure out a way to put Alaric down, hmm?” Damon let out a groan as though he was already dying at the thought of working with the Original Hybrid.

“I’ll need Pia in on this. We’re stronger than any of you.” Klaus retorted and pulled out his phone. He had left her in the safety of the mansion in order to protect her and dragging her into the middle of this mess was the last thing he wanted to do, but if something happened to him then he knew that she would never recover. It was best for them both to be together at this point.

“I have an idea.” Bonnie appeared in the doorway. “My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it I might be able to use it on Alaric.”

“Your words inspire so much confidence.” Klaus taunted the young witch.

“Even with the spell, we’ll need a lot of vampire muscle to bring him down …” Bonnie sent a pointed look in the Original’s direction. They needed him to help make this happen.

“Pia is meeting us at the school.” Klaus replied as his phone pinged with his sister’s message. “We have 8 hours before Elena is dead and I’m gone. How do you fancy fending for yourselves after that point?” Damon’s fist tightened around the makeshift stake he had in his hand. Oh, he hated Klaus.

* * *

Pia immediately ran into her brother’s arms as she arrived at school. Their foreheads pressed together and they stared into each other’s eyes. They knew how dangerous this was, especially for them. Alaric had been made for them, after all.

“We’ll be okay.” Klaus reassured Pia as he saw the doubt in her eyes.

“We’re leaving after this, right?” His thumbs lightly stroked her cheeks and he gave her a reassuring smile despite knowing that they weren’t leaving until Elena Gilbert was in his grasp. He’d waited too long to let the doppelganger go now.

“Righ-”

“Abby just showed up.” Stefan interrupted the pair.

“Good.” Klaus looked to him with a look of distrust. “If you do anything to harm us…” He left his threat hanging in the air. Stefan knew he would die if anything happened to Pia.

“I’m not suicidal. Let’s get this over with.” Stefan led the way as he saw Damon arrive with Bonnie. Pia grabbed onto Klaus’ hand and ignored the judgemental look she received from the eldest Salvatore.

“Drink this.” Bonnie held up a vial of her blood to the vampires. “It will link us all together so when I stop Jeremy’s heart, you’ll have the power to stop Alaric’s. You’ll have to make a physical connection to his bloodstream… a vein, an artery, something connected to his heart.”

“Sounds fun.” Pia murmured under her breath to Klaus who grinned a little. It was quite exciting to find something that would actually be a challenge to kill.

“If one of us gets a clean shot, take it. The other three hold him down.” Stefan ordered as he took a sip from the vial, giving a pointed look at the twins beside him.

“Before we all walk through these doors, let’s get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives, and Tyler’s life, Caroline’s life, and of course, Abby’s life, should anything go wrong. So… let the teacher kill me, you’ll all be dead soon thereafter.” Klaus raised the vial at Damon with a daring grin and took a sip of the blood.

“Fine, but why should we trust her?” Damon questioned the smug hybrid as he stared down at the petite blonde.

“Because I trust her. Pia wouldn’t do anything to risk my life, so in turn she will help protect yours. She also has a son to live for.” Klaus added on at the end as though Thomas was an afterthought. He knew that she would fight until the death in order to ensure their family was safe. He passed the remaining blood to Pia whose eyes lit up at the red liquid. She hastily gulped down the last of the blood and threw the glass vial onto the floor. Klaus snickered slightly and pulled her closer to him. His sister always did have a healthy appetite.

“We don’t have time for this. 8 hours, right?” Stefan once again interrupted the two and led the foursome towards the school. Pia had a slight skip in her step as she walked beside her brother.

**It was showtime.**

* * *

The foursome remained silent… well, Damon kept glancing at Pia causing a low growl to reverberate through her chest, but they remained silent for the most part. Klaus and Stefan rolled their eyes at the pair and continued on their way down the corridor. Pia dug her nails into Klaus’ skin each time his grip tightened and a couple of her fingers became fractured due to his warning to stop playing up to Damon’s challenges.

The competition was stopped abruptly as the group halted; Alaric’s angered shout exited from one of the classrooms nearby. Using their vampire speed the group split off down the corridors as a door was thrown open. Pia couldn’t help but smile a little as she heard Caroline’s pained voice come down the hallway that she and Nik had hidden down. Caroline vamped towards their direction and right into Klaus’ grasp. He held a hand to her mouth until she had calmed enough to be trusted not to make a sound. Caroline felt Pia’s burning glare into her back but tried to ignore it and focused on Klaus’ calming presence. For once, she felt ecstatic to see him.

“Shh… It’s okay, I’m here now. You’re safe.” The baby vampire looked up at him with gratitude as she was relieved to finally see him do the right thing. “Go home and stay inside. Elena will be safe. Do you understand?” Caroline let out a weary nod.

“Thank you…” She said quietly causing the hybrid to smile.

“He said go.” Pia growled into Caroline’s ear before pushing her into the direction of the doors and vamping off with her brother. They could smell Elena’s fear and heard her let out a pained shout. They needed to hurry.

Klaus arrived just in time to see Damon and Stefan get their necks snapped simultaneously. Elena was pressed up against some lockers holding her throat. As though sensing his presence, Alaric turned to look at him with a smirk. “Well, if it isn’t the abomination… although, I think you’re missing some-” Pia used her speed to get up onto Alaric’s shoulders from behind him and used her legs to try and hold his arms by his sides. Her body shook with the amount of power she had to use in order to keep the hunter weakened.

“Hurry!” Klaus used his enhanced speed to rush towards the hunter and pressed his hand against his chest; his fingers finding purchase in his skin as he tried to make contact with his heart. Alaric let out a pained scream as he found himself seemingly being overpowered. Pia’s small amount of relief was shattered as Klaus shouted in agony, his hand being instantly broken by the power of the hunter that had managed to slip an arm out from Pia’s hold. Pia’s eyes widened at the sight of her brother being thrown to the side like a ragdoll.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Alaric sneered before reaching up, grabbing a hold of Pia’s shoulder and bringing her down to the ground quickly. “Silly girl…” Alaric tutted quietly; he laughed as he sent a measured kick to Pia’s spine causing the bones to instantly snap. Her body fell to the side, tears of pain pouring down her cheeks as she could do nothing but lie there and watch Alaric stalk towards her brother. She could already feel her bones knitting together but it wasn’t quick enough given the current predicament.

A cry of fear left her mouth as Alaric flipped her brother over and brought a white oak stake down towards his chest. She sobbed as she watched Klaus fight against the hunter’s power, his arms shaking with attempt to stop the stake from piercing into his skin. Was this it? Was this the end of them? It couldn’t happen so quickly, surely… not after everything…

“Stop!” Elena appeared out of nowhere with a blade held to her throat. “Let him go or I’ll kill myself.” Pia never thought there would have ever been a day when she would have been thankful to see one of those stupid doppelgangers. Alaric’s eyes widened but he kept his focus on Klaus.

“Put it down, Elena.”

“Why? There’s a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn’t there?” Elena nodded to herself as though it was all making sense. “You still need me alive. She didn’t want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. That way you only have one lifespan to kill all vampires and then you’ll be gone.”

“You’re wrong.” Alaric spat at her, although his eyes told Elena everything she needed to know.

“Am I?” Elena began to shake as she brought the scalpel over her jugular and pressed down.

“Stop!” Alaric bellowed as he saw that she wasn’t fooling around. Pia breathed out a sigh of relief as she started to feel sensation in her feet; they twitched as she put her focus in getting back up. Just a few more minutes were all she needed. She glanced at her brother to see his arms weren’t trembling anymore indicating that Alaric was letting up a little. Klaus quickly used his distraction to bring a fist to the hunter’s face before pushing him across the floor. He instantly grabbed Elena and Pia from the floor and vamped out of harm’s way.

“Where are we going?” Pia mumbled against her brother’s shoulder.

“Home.”

* * *

 _“When I thought that I fought this war alone,_  
_you were there by my side on the frontline,_  
_and we fought to believe the impossible._  
_When I thought that I fought this war alone,_  
_we were one with our destinies entwined._  
_When I thought that I fought without a cause,_  
_you gave me the reason why.”_

_\---War by Poets of the Fall---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Long time no see, right?  
> Ugh, I’m sorry! I suck at balancing ridiculous working hours and updating this. I know, I am trying to get better! I have planned the whole next chapter since I am currently off sick! So, that’s progress, right?  
> As you can see, I’ve added my own little AU spin to the TVD story arc, but I feel like this adds in Pia a lot better and doesn’t allow Klaroline to get in the way hehe. Let me know what you think to what I’ve done! Like it? Hate it? Want more Pia interaction with characters such as Caroline?  
> Thank you to everyone that gave kudos on the previous chapter the previous chapter! Big hugs to those that have bookmarked the story - I really appreciate it! ^.^ I’d love to read some more of your reviews/comments. I’m still not confident with my TVD writing since I’ve only really just started watching the show in order to make this fic the best it can be. So, please leave a little comment? Even if it’s just to tell me to update more often haha!  
> I hope you have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	24. All We Lost (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Dreams by Bastille (ft. Gabrielle Aplin)

Without a care in the world Pia remained settled in her brother’s lap; his arm was across her back to keep her upright as she carried on with her little game. She would steal a short kiss from him before leaning backwards each time he tried to deepen it. Her playful giggle echoed through the empty manor as he nipped at her lips with a grin. Despite the current situation, Pia had found the time to change into a peach chiffon dress - Rebekah’s favourite colour on Pia - that sucked in at the waist and floated out around her before the hemline reached just above her knees. Her matching pumps had a small heel that Klaus had to avoid each time her legs flailed around when he attempted to capture her mouth with his. Everything was finally slotting into place.

A small groan came from nearby which signified that playtime was over. Pia sat up and straightened out her dress as she watched the girl across from her begin to stir. The nurse beside the waking doppelganger quickly attached a new bag on to the needle before exiting the room. Elena looked around disoriented; her brown eyes were hazy from the blood loss. “What’s happening?” Her panicked voice made Pia flinch. She sounded so innocent despite sharing the face of two women that had haunted her in the past. Pia hated that about her. It almost made her want to go against her brother and save her… _almost._ She had seen what she was doing to those two brothers after all; Elena was quickly living up to the doppelganger reputation.

“We’re draining you of all your blood.” Klaus answered with a somewhat dissatisfied tone. Elena struggled against her bonds and Pia heard her heart beat a little faster. The loud clatter of a box being dropped stole the Originals’ attention. Tyler stood frozen in the doorway looking at Elena in horror. Pia immediately got up as she felt her brother tense beneath her. She made her way over to Elena and placed a hand upon her shoulder as Klaus stood in front of his first creation.

“Tyler, help me.” Elena pleaded despite feeling Pia’s nails dig further into her skin.

“He can’t.” Klaus’ voice stopped Tyler in his tracks. “He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About 3 litres’ worth, please Tyler.” The young male snapped his head to the direction of his pleading friend as he fought to not immediately rush forward. Pia’s head cocked to the side as she noticed his hesitance. This was a new development. Why wasn’t he instantly doing Niko’s bidding?

“Get Stefan… please…” Elena changed tact and kept eye contact with her friend. Her breathing began to slow a little as her energy waned. She felt so tired, like she could just shut her eyes and drift away.

“No, Tyler, get the bags.” Still the young male seemed unmoved. This time Klaus tilted his head a little. How odd this was… Pia dived forward as Tyler used his enhanced speed to try and get to Elena. She placed a hand upon his chest and pushed him back so that he stumbled away from the doppelganger. Pia shook her head at him as Klaus stepped beside him and used a harsher tone. “Forget the girl and get the bags. **Now**.” With a second glance at Elena he finally left the room. Klaus looked at Pia and bit his lip a little. “Wasn’t that interesting?”

“Perhaps his strong connection to Elena made him fight the sire bond a little more?” Pia couldn’t understand it either. Something had happened to Tyler and they needed to find out what.

“…perhaps…” Klaus trailed off and settled back down on the sofa. He was unnerved. That had never happened before. Pia felt his uncertainty wash over her in waves and quickly moved to his side; she sat on his lap once more and rested her head against his chest. Something wasn’t right…

* * *

Damon and Stefan vamped out of the school at Alaric’s words. Klaus had Elena… again!

“I’m gonna kill him!” Damon spat as he looked to his brother.

“Not if I get there first, brother.” The pair approached Jeremy and Bonnie who looked at them in confusion.

“What’s happened? Is Alaric dead?”

“No, but a certain hybrid will be soon.” Damon answered Bonnie before kicking the table beside him making it instantly break into pieces.

“We need a human in order to put down Pia.” Stefan stated the obvious as he watched his brother scan the streets.

“Huh, well, what do you know?” Damon used his enhanced speed to stop his target in his tracks. “Donovan, fancy being the hero of the story?” The blonde looked confused and appeared to begin to answer before Damon cut him off. “Great. Just what I wanted to hear.” With nod at his brother he quickly vamped off with Matt in his grasp.

“I guess we have a human…” Bonnie grabbed onto Stefan’s jacket before he could disappear as well.

“Keep him safe. Matt doesn’t deserve to be dragged into this.”

“He’ll be fine. I won’t let anything happen to him.” With a small nod from Bonnie the younger Salvatore followed after his brother with only one thing on his mind: _Kill Klaus._

* * *

The doppelganger was quickly becoming pale. The blood was coming from her veins at a rapid rate and Elena was having trouble staying conscious.

“What about your hybrids?” Elena decided the best course of action to stay awake was to get some answers. Draining her of her blood made no sense. “You’ll need more than this to create your army.” Klaus grabbed one of the filled bags from the nurse and held it as though it was a precious gem.

“These last few litres will have to suffice.” Pia leant forward from her place on the loveseat and inhaled the scent of the fresh blood. Oh, she wanted to drain one of those bags so badly… She couldn’t even remember when she had last eaten; time had been going by so fast today. “Pia, take a deep breath, darling. We can feed soon.” Klaus used a soft tone to talk to his twin, Elena noticed. His eyes seemed to lighten as he glanced at her before returning his attention to the doppelganger in front of him. “You see, by attempting to kill us my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don’t need hybrids. I have my family.”

“If you believe that, then why take my blood at all?” Pia turned her head away from the retreating nurse to glare at Elena. “You want a backup family.” A growl quickly left her throat and she attempted to throw herself at the brunette, only to be held back by her brother.

“Let me go.” Pia’s eyes flashed amber as she bared her teeth at the female in front of her.

“No, don’t upset yourself. She doesn’t understand. She’s just a silly little girl.” Klaus put hand under Pia’s chin and raised up her head so that he could place a kiss to her temple. “Retract your fangs.” He used a light voice but the underlying command beneath his tone made Pia submit to her alpha. Her eyes returned to their blue colour.

“You know your siblings will never trust you again.” Klaus did his best not to rip off Elena’s head there and then. The truth hurt. Victory flashed in Elena’s eyes as he distracted himself by calming down his twin. He muttered sweet words against her cheek until her shoulders lowered and her back straightened.

“You know, Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother… but I think we both know who really came between them.

“You. That’s why you won’t choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you’ll destroy their bond.” Klaus gently moved Pia out of the way before vamping forward so his face was right in front of Elena’s. “Consider this me doing you a favour. Once you’re dead, you won’t have to choose.” The victory diminished from Elena’s eyes as Klaus smirked at her. “No broken hearts; their family stays intact. But just between us girls… who would you have picked?” Pia let out a small laugh as she could hear the glee in Klaus’ voice. He always did like to tease.

“Rot in hell.” Elena’s retort made Pia roll her eyes.

“Really?” Pia couldn’t help but speak out as the girl’s words made her sigh. “After all of that, you can’t even give a decent answer? How disappointing. You really are just like every other version of you, aren’t you?” Klaus returned to Pia’s side and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

“It’s nearly done. We’ll be gone soon.” He led her out of the room with one last smirk aimed at Elena. “Sweet dreams, love.”

Pia barely had a chance to brace herself before her back hit the wall. Klaus was on her in an instant; one hand grabbed onto her hair and pulled so that her face was tilted up towards his. She bit back a smile as his amber eyes glared down at her. His wolf had come out to play.

“Do you think it’s wise to tease me like that?” There was a growl in his voice that made her tingle between her legs. Her deep breath in made Klaus smirk smugly.

“You know I cannot resist, darling.” Her own voice held a gravelly tone as her wolf called out to its mate. Blue eyes turned yellow as she winked up at him.

“So be it.” His mouth pushed against hers until she gasped for air. His lips immediately slanted so that he could deepen the kiss and finally let his dominance wash over her. Pia giggled against him as he continued to pull back on her hair. He nipped at her throat and growled in her ear. “Pia, please…” She felt him grasping the bottom of her dress, the material being scrunched up in his hands as he tried to lift it higher.

“No.” She breathed lightly before using her strength to send him back into the wall opposite them. Her fingers tugged at his short curls and pulled his head to the side; immediately her fangs sunk into his jugular and she took a long gulp making him hold onto her hips in a vicelike grip. Pia steadily moved back away from him and made a show of wiping the blood from her chin and licking it from her thumb. She was about to taunt him further when a sound in the other room made the pair of them cock their heads to the side.

“…wait here.” Klaus said quietly, his amber eyes fading away. Pia nodded and watched as he disappeared back into the room that they had just vacated.

Elena struggled hopelessly against the ropes that kept her bound to the chair. “No… no… no…” She refused to have her life taken like this. Her head snapped up as she heard footsteps ahead of her. Tyler looked around quickly to make sure the coast was clear; he couldn’t hear them anymore, but he knew that they were still in the house. He had to make this quick. He instantly unravelled the ropes that held Elena down. Her heartbeat was terrifyingly slow.

“Shh…” Tyler whispered to Elena as she tried to speak. He couldn’t be heard otherwise everything was going to be over.

“Tyler…” He was about to hush her again when he noticed that her eyes had focused over his shoulder. A glance behind him showed Klaus standing in the doorway that he had just entered through. The younger male slowly stood up and placed himself in front of Elena who tried to escape the rest of her bonds.

“So much for that sire bond.”

“I’m not your little bitch anymore.” Klaus couldn’t help but chuckle at the temerity of his creation. How dare he speak to him like that? With a slow walk forward Klaus came within only inches of Tyler.

“How did you break the sire bond?”

“By breaking every bone in my body 100 times for the girl I love.”

“That’s impossible.” Pia crept towards the doorframe but didn’t enter the room. She was dying to be by her brother’s side, but at the mention of Caroline, she couldn’t help but stand back to hear how this developed.

“Is it?” Pia’s hands gripped at the fabric of her dress as nervousness took over her. “Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?” The wolf in Pia roared but she held her ground. The voice in the back of her head reassured her that Niko had experienced real love and it was with her. No one else would ever compare to her.

“You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery.”

“You didn’t give a crap about me! You just didn’t wanna be alone. Pia can’t mean much to you if you are willing to sacrifice everything in order to create more hybrids. Why didn’t you just leave with her, Klaus? I saw her face when you said that you needed Elena. Each time you put this curse before her it kills her a little more on the inside. How long until you push her away just like everyone else?” Tyler choked on his last words as Klaus wrapped a hand around his throat and pushed him into the wall beside them.

“DO NOT SPEAK OF HER TO ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HER!” Klaus bellowed as Tyler swallowed hard. Pia wiped away her tears of frustration but still held herself back. Tyler’s words span around in her head until she almost felt dizzy. She meant everything to Klaus, right? The blonde peeked around the corner just in time to see Elena try and move from the chair. She vamped forward and pushed the doppelganger backwards. Tears blurred her vision but she heard the thump that Elena’s head made against one of the wooden steps in the house. She tiptoed forward and leant close to the girl. She was still breathing thankfully. “Goodbye, Tyler.” A grunt from her brother caused Pia to quickly turn around. Her eyes flashed amber as she saw Tyler hold back her brother and Stefan push his hand into his chest. She immediately vamped towards Stefan; her right fist coming down on his face only to be blocked by his forearm. He caught her with a quick punch to her nose which sent her reeling backwards in surprise. Pia barely felt the solid presence behind her before a familiar piercing sensation ricocheted throughout her chest cavity.

It was her breathless gasp that stopped Klaus from struggling against Tyler and Damon's clutches. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Pia looking at him in fear, her body stiff in shock at the dagger she felt protruding from her back. She fell to her knees gasping with her hand blindly reaching out to her twin.

“Niko…” She whispered as grey veins climbed up her body, the dark trails tainting her pale skin. A final choke left her mouth before she fell forward completely lifeless.

“Pia…” Nik said breathlessly. _How?_ He looked up and saw Matt Donovan stood over his sister, his hand still outstretched from when he had plunged the dagger through her back and out of her chest. Klaus’ eyes turned amber as a low growl built up in his chest. Stefan quickly dived towards him and stuck his hand through his ribcage. Klaus roared in pain as stubborn tears rolled down his cheeks. “This better put me down, Stefan. I will kill you all!” He spat in anger as he fought against the trio’s hold. His eyes widened as he heard his own heartbeat slowly, the desiccation already making him feel sick and weakened. He stumbled forward slightly in the 3 males’ grips and kept eye contact with the former ripper. “Keep her… by my… side…” Klaus said his last words before he fell to the floor unable to support his own weight.

His hand shakily reached forward to touch his twin’s cold one, his fingers just managing to link with hers as his life slipped away. His body turned grey as the spell was finally completed by the Bennett witch. A sigh of relief was echoed by the 4 men that stood tall above the mated wolves.

History had repeated itself as the Original Hybrids lay dead on the floor, their hands grasped in a death grip just as it had been over a thousand years prior.

* * *

_'Thunder only happens when it's raining;_   
_players only love you when they're playing._   
_Women they will come and they will go;_   
_when the rain washes you clean, you'll know._   
_You'll know, you'll know._   
_(All we had and all we lost)._   
_You'll know, you'll know._   
_(All we had and all we lost)._   
_You'll know, you'll know._   
_(All we had and all we lost)'_

_\---Dreams by Bastille (ft. Gabrielle Aplin)---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we have a party because I updated so quickly?
> 
> This is a chapter that has made me incredibly nervous to post. Let me know if it was worth the wait, I know that some of you have been really intrigued to read Pia’s involvement in this part of the story arc!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that left kudos! It means so much to me. :)
> 
> Have a lovely day,
> 
> Mikki xx


	25. I’ll Wait for You (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Deathbeds by Bring Me the Horizon

He hated it.

His mind switched on but his body grey like stone…

…unable to move…

…unable to speak…

…unable to feel his darling’s body pressed against his own.

He only knew she was there as one of her unruly curls had somehow made its way across his face. Klaus took comfort in that. As long as she was still next to him and not at the mercy of those blasted Salvatores, then he could at least rest a little easier until that witch used her magic to stop this situation. There was no way she would be able to deny him; if he died, then so would her friends.

His eyes stared up at the dark coffin lid just willing his body to move enough so that he could hold onto his beloved. Alas, it was impossible. He was very much in a vegetative state thanks to that little spell.

If they dared to harm the girl that owned his heart whilst he was like this, then he would destroy them all. Even if they staked him, he would climb out of the pits of Hell and annihilate them with hellfire. A small part of him wished that they would be smart enough to know that he was not defeated and would do well to just leave things as they are to minimise the damage he would cause. The larger part of him however, willed for them to try something else… he would so enjoy making their deaths as slow as possible.

* * *

“How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?” Stefan hid his grin as his brother finally released the joke that had been burning up in his throat.

“You’re in a good mood.” Damon rolled his eyes as Stefan stated the obvious. Why wouldn’t he be happy? His two biggest enemies had finally been taken care of. The pair of them were behind his seat in a coffin; Stefan had kindly placed Pia onto of Klaus’ chest, her face pressed into his neck with the dagger still wedged into her back. Damon had almost huffed as he noted his younger brother’s last good deed towards Klaus in making sure that his mate was with him. Oh well, Stefan would always be the better Salvatore apparently.

“Klaus is dead, his crazy sister is comatose and my brother’s halfway sane again. Give or take an immortal hunter that wants to kill us… we won, Stefan.” God, did it feel great to say that! Victory tasted oh so sweet. “Say it… say it… I need to hear the words!”

Stefan relented before his brother could return to his annoying self. “We won.”

“Once more, with feeling!” Oh, too late, Stefan grumbled in his mind as a smile fought its way onto his face.

“We won! Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?”

“It only took a century and a half.” Both brothers chuckled at that. It certainly had taken them long enough.

“What happens when Elena makes her decision?” Damon internally groaned as Stefan ruined the mood. He had so desperately wanted to avoid this conversation. Things were going so well between them that he hadn’t wanted the love triangle to overshadow the moment.

“You know how these things pan out. She’ll make a list of pros and cons and at the end of the day, dump both our asses!”

“What if she doesn’t?” Damon couldn’t help but be deflated at this question. It was a harsh reality that one of them would end up with a broken heart. Selfishly Damon wished that it wasn’t him this time. Katherine had almost destroyed him, and he didn’t think he could go through that all over again.

“Then she’ll pick one of us.”

“Well, if she chooses you… I’ll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me.” The elder Salvatore looked towards his brother to see the deadly seriousness on his face.

“And in 60 years… we’ll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered, right?” He attempted to send a cocky grin to Stefan but it dropped as he received a small answer. Who was he kidding? Elena was going to be one obstacle that would change everything for them, be it a good or bad change. “Fine. If she chooses you, I’ll leave town too.” As always the happiness between the brothers had been deflated by their love for a woman. “All this over one girl.”

“She’s a pretty special girl.” Stefan added in to Damon’s agreement. That she was. Elena Gilbert was indeed a special girl.

* * *

The only sound was the rustle of leaves as the light breeze caressed the large oak tree in front of her. Pia whipped her head around but saw nothing other than the green field that was surrounding her. The sky was blue with clouds that looked fluffy enough to sit on. Despite the sun being so bright and the weather so glorious, Pia felt incredibly cold. She didn’t like being alone. She wasn’t good when she was alone.

“What’s happening?” Her voice was barely a whisper as she turned around in a full circle searching for a sign of where she was. She brought a hand up to her mouth and shook her head. “I don’t understand.” Where was she? What was this place? “Niko… help me…” Pia let her hands trace across the white cotton dress that she had woken in and sighed as it felt very real. She touched her face and shut her eyes as nothing felt out of place. She was definitely here… wherever here was.

“Are you going to join us, my love?” Her head snapped back around to stare at the tree… that voice sounded so familiar. She took unsteady steps forward; the bottom of her bare feet being tickled by the soft grass. “I think she’s hiding from us, little one.” A childish giggle made Pia freeze in place. A small figure came from behind the tree and warm hands grasped onto the hem of her dress.

“Found you!” Two sparkling blue eyes stared up at her. The smiling child had two dimples that looked eerily similar to ones she had seen before. “Father is waiting for us.” Pia remained silent in disbelief as soft fingers grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her around the tree. Klaus grinned at her as she appeared and opened his arms to the child that immediately ran to him screaming with joy. “Papa!”

“I don’t understand…” Pia’s entire frame shook as she stared at her brother who wore a crisp white shirt and black trousers. The boy in his arms was similarly dressed. Klaus let out a belt of laughter as he ruffled the child’s hair. The pair of them were sat on a woven blanket on the grass and looked very much at ease.

“His hair is just as unruly as his mother’s, don’t you think?” Pia blinked in response to her mate and felt a horrid tear slip down her cheek. “Oh, our girl is sad, mate. Go cheer her up.” Before the boy could move forward Pia found herself falling to her knees. She barely registered the child’s arms wrapping around her neck and his face nuzzling into her cheek. As though the boy had become her lifeline, she quickly hugged him to her and grasped onto the back of his shirt.

“I-is he…?”

“Our baby. Yes, he is.” Pia almost felt the agony of miscarriage all over again as she held onto the boy that was whispering soothing words in her ear. _‘I’ve been waiting for you, mother.’_ Her heart broke as her son felt like he was very much real. She swore that she could even feel the warmth of his breath hit her ear as he giggled lovingly.

“How is this possible?” Her brother’s smile became sad all of a sudden.

“Don’t worry about that, little sister.” She swallowed down the fear that had built up within her and placed a soft kiss on top of the boy’s head.

“Something has happened to us, hasn’t it?”

“I failed to protect you, but don’t worry. All will be well soon enough.”

“What has happened?” Pia made her way onto the blanket, her child still in her arms, and settled on Niko’s knee. He brought her head to his chest and kept the pair securely in his hold.

“Just enjoy this moment, my love. I will make everything right again. I promise.”

“Are we dead?”

“No, just asleep. I’m not going to let anything else happen to you. No matter what, trust that I will be coming back to you and everything shall be as it were. I will never leave you.” Klaus smiled as their son raised his head and looked up at him.

“I-if you succeed… then we will have to leave him, won’t we?” Pia choked back a sob as she held the child that she had longed for for centuries even closer to her.

“He is not of our world, but he will always be here when we are ready to join him.”

“Don’t cry, mama. I’ll wait for you.” Pia felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest when small fingers wiped away the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks. “I’ll be here _always and forever_.”

* * *

_‘That little kiss you stole,_  
 _‘It held my heart and soul,_  
 _‘And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate._  
 _‘Don't try to fight the storm,_  
 _‘You'll tumble overboard._  
 _‘Tides will bring me back to you.’_  
  
_‘And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you._  
 _‘The life may leave my lungs,_  
 _‘But my heart will stay with you.’_

_\---Deathbeds by Bring Me the Horizon---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. *dodges the rotten tomatoes that are being thrown*
> 
> Not only did you have almost a 2 month wait for another update but then it’s half the length of the usual ones. *the writer dodges the bottles that come flying towards her*
> 
> I have no excuse. I work a lot and on the days off that I have I catch up on the sleep that I have lost. It’s really just an inspiration killer. I finally found a bit of inspiration for my editing today and I had this little idea of Pia in trapped in her own little world that I thought may act as a soft bit of filler until I can commit to a good, lengthy chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read the previous chapter! You seemed to really like that update. ^.^ Thank you to everyone that has given kudos recently, that number has been astounding!!
> 
> Please leave a little comment of what you thought to this chapter. I know it’s short, but I really wanted Pia’s reunion with her unborn child from centuries before to get a bit of the spotlight. It sort of reminded me of when Daenerys was reunited with Drogo and their son in GoT.
> 
> Have a lovely day,
> 
> Mikki xx


	26. The Return (2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are broken apart by a face from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) for this chapter: Catapult and Back to Me by Jack Savoretti.
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: The twins are torn apart, be prepared for feels.

 

"I’m not halfway out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?” Damon’s disbelief was plain as he tried to get more information from Bonnie. He couldn’t believe it. What was Stefan actually doing back in Mystic Falls? He certainly wasn’t making sure that Elena didn’t make any more stupid decisions.

 “It was her call.” Bonnie defended her friend despite her inner feelings on the matter.

“You know what else was her call? Everything bad, ever.” Damon retorted with his usual sarcastic tone.

“Where’s the body? Alaric is one witch away from finding it.” Bonnie couldn’t be dealing with his annoying personality right now. She had something important to do… Klaus had been right. If he dies, then almost everyone she knows dies. No matter how much she wanted the hybrid dead, she couldn’t risk her friends’ lives.

“Don’t fret, Bonnie. He’s hidden. I was gonna use unit 666 but I figured that would be a little obvious…” He smirked to himself before getting back on track after feeling Bonnie’s magic pulse inside his head with a warning shock to his nerves.”…so I chose 1020. Mini fridge, couple bird cages, box full of Playboys...” Damon lifted the door and opened his arms to show Bonnie the casket containing the twins. “… and two useless Originals.”

Bonnie ignored Damon’s jibes at the two hybrids and opened the coffin. She almost had to step back as she saw how Pia was draped over her brother’s body. As promised, Stefan had done his former partner in crime one last favour and made sure that his love was as close to him as possible. Their cold hands were entangled together to make it seem as though they were holding hands for eternity. The handle of the dagger protruded from Pia’s back and seemed to shine under the lights of the warehouse.

Damon couldn’t help but snicker at how helpless Klaus looked. The grey tone of his skin made him seem as though he was made out of stone; Damon thought that he had never looked better. He choked on his chuckles when Klaus’ eyes opened to stare at him. “Ew. Creepy.”

Bonnie felt a chill go down her spine as she thought of the consequences of something happening to Klaus whilst he was like this. She just couldn’t risk it, and despite her better judgement, she knew that she had to intervene. “I need a minute.”

“Just jam the witch-locator… bat-signal, whatever, and get on with it, Bonnie.” A heavy sigh left her mouth as Damon disrespected her ancient powers so blatantly. One day, she swore that he would actually listen to her.

“Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler’s a hybrid and my mother’s a vampire.” She played on his hatred for the man to get time alone. “Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?” As predicted, Damon acquiesced and left her alone. Klaus steadily blinked up at the witch. If he could have done, he would have given her one of his infamous smirks. “You should burn in hell, but if you die, so do my friends… so does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?”

As it had many times before, the need for revenge blinded the witch. A shadow moved quietly through the warehouse completely unnoticed. He just needed that Bennett girl to move away, and then he would strike.

It was about time this sick relationship was ended… and it felt perfect for him to be the one to do it. After all, they had ruined everything for him. It was only fair that he repaid the favour.

* * *

_She was quite content with the current situation, Niklaus could tell that much. Her worries and fears were at the back of her mind as Pia rested back against the grass with their son lying next to her. They were pointing up at the blue sky and telling stories using the shapes that the clouds formed._

_Klaus stayed watching them from his position against the tree and frowned. It would kill her to leave this place. He had to applaud Bonnie for her ability to create this little space just for them to reside in whilst they were desiccated. The addition of their son has been quite a beautiful surprise and he almost wanted to thank the witch for granting Pia this happiness. **Almost.**_

_“Daddy! Come and see the wolf!” Klaus painted a smile on his face as his boy looked over at him and pointed wildly at the sky. He slowly wandered over to the pair and sat behind them so he could wrap his arms around his mate. They sat in peace and played along with their son who told them wild tales that made them both laugh. Klaus rested his chin upon Pia’s head as he watched both mother and son trade matching grins. He wouldn’t swap this for anything… but he knew it wouldn’t last._

_It couldn’t last, and it would kill them both._

_This was a bittersweet reality._

_Their son may have been living here, but he was still long gone in the real world. Klaus was a little worried as to how Pia would work herself through that. The way she watched their son’s every movement told him that she was enamoured with the blonde boy; it would be difficult for her to let him go even if it meant she would be able to return to their family. Yes, she had said she was afraid of letting things go too far and for her to become with child again, but Klaus knew that she would be overjoyed to see a little copy of them both running around the manor. In fact, Klaus was certain that she craved to have a child. It would be a pure love that would be tainted by nothing… Pia desired to have at least one thing that wasn’t stained by their past mistakes._

_Klaus froze as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end._

_Someone was close by._

_Pia gasped as a dark cloud interrupted the bright sky and she immediately wound their son protectively in her arms. “What is happening, Nik?” Her blue eyes looked at him for answers that she knew she really didn’t want. Was this it? Was she going to lose her child all over again?_

_“Someone is here…”_

_“Here? What do you mean?” Her curls bounced wildly as she looked around them. She could see nothing in the field but the sky let out a rumble of warning. What was happening?!_

_“They are opening the coffin.” Almost immediately Klaus felt his subconscious begin to wake a little. He didn’t want to leave this space, but he needed to find out who was near them. Pia shouted in alarm as she watched Klaus’ eyes shut and his body fall backwards motionless._

Klaus’s eyes opened as the lid to the coffin was lifted upwards. A sour sickness filled his body as he locked eyes on a figure that he had childishly prayed he would never set eyes on again. Why couldn’t their past stay in the past? Why did their lives have to be filled with such despair?

He could do nothing but watch in horror as Mikael glanced at Pia’s body and gave him a dastardly smile. _No! Don’t touch her!_ Klaus wanted to do nothing more than reach up and rip out Mikael’s throat but instead he was helpless to do anything but watch in terror.

Mikael reached into the casket and carefully lifted the female twin off of her brother. She looked so small in his arms… she looked so innocent in her peach dress… but Mikael knew better. He carefully brushed one of her curls away from her face and tilted his head to the side. He wouldn’t kill her straight away. He wanted to have some fun first. Mikael cradled her to his chest as though she was a babe and tauntingly kissed Pia’s forehead whilst keeping his eyes locked onto the desiccated hybrid.

“I would just like you to know that she is in familiar hands.” Mikael could see just a hint of the point of the blade that pierced right through Pia and nodded to himself. “You did well with this. If you somehow manage to survive your current state, then do understand that your sweet little twin will be in the utmost pain. Whether it be mental or physical torture, I have not decided yet… though maybe it shall be both. I hold a terrible secret within my memories and when Pia finds out what has been kept from her she will lose whatever control she has had recently. Perhaps when I stake her it will be out of kindness and not malice… or perhaps I shall let her unleash the beast that we both know is inside of her… I know of a few witches that could ensure that all of that anger was directed solely at you. Would you be able to kill her, I wonder?” Klaus blinked back his tears as he watched his beautiful sister in his nightmare’s arms. He hated feeling so helpless! He felt as though his entire being was on fire as he tried with all of his might to just move an inch closer to that bastard. “Good night, Niklaus. Do enjoy your torment, won’t you?”  Mikael swiftly shut the lid using his elbow and whistled a tune as he sauntered away with Pia in his grasp.

Klaus felt sleep beckon him once again as darkness filled the casket; the comfort of Pia’s body on his was no longer there. His eyes shut just as a tear dripped down his cheek.

How could he tell her of this?

This needed to be over fast. Who knows what Mikael would do to his one true love? He felt numb as his mind returned to their small space of peace.

_“Pia!” Klaus shot up shouting in anger. His eyes instantly connected with two familiar blue pools and he pulled her close. He had had this terrible thought of returning here to find her gone. Pia struggled against his chest and managed to push him back a little. His nails dug into her arms as though he was afraid to let her go._

_“What’s happened?” Pia swallowed hard as a tear fell down Klaus’ cheek._

_“Mikael.” Pia shook her head in confusion and waited for Nik to speak some more. “He- he has taken you from me.”_

_“W-what do you mean? I am right here.”_

_“He has your body.”_

* * *

“What would you have done?” Stefan hated himself already for asking that. No doubt Damon would have some sort of smartass response on the tip of his tongue.

“Grabbed her, gagged her, thrown her in a well - I don’t know! Anything other than let her trust Elijah.” Stefan chuckles at his brother’s predictable dramatic response.

“You know she’d just hate you for it, right?”

“Yeah, but she’d be alive and she’d hate me, thus the eternal difference between you and me.” Damon could live with Elena still breathing and hating him, but he knew that his little brother would find that impossible to manage.

“As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric’s got half the police looking for Klaus’ car.”

“Will do.” As if on cue, the elevator chimed, signalling the arrival of Rebekah. “Gotta go. The Original sister’s here.” Damon hung up and sauntered around the corner to face the blonde vampire. “It’s about time, Sexy Bex-” Before he could react, Damon found himself in a chokehold. A large hand wrapped around his throat and anger-filled eyes bore into his.

“Where is Klaus?” Alaric hissed.

“How did you find me?” Damon choked out.

“Oh, you’d be amazed how competent law enforcement is when it’s not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?”

“In a storage locker… there’s only about 1000 of them. Have at it!” With a growl of annoyance Alaric quickly snapped Damon’s neck and stepped over his body. He looked at all of the lockers before him and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t wait to finish that annoying Salvatore after he found the hybrids.

* * *

_‘You say you had your heart broken,_

_‘What a stupid little thing to do._

_‘Now you’re tied to a train track,_

_‘But I’m a gonna come and rescue you._

_‘Make no mistake,_

_‘I’ll do whatever it takes._

_‘To get over these walls,_

_‘High up in the atmosphere._

_‘If I could catapult my heart._

_‘Watch the empire fall._

_‘I’m gonna get you outta here._

_‘If I could catapult my heart,_

_‘To where you are.’_

_\---Catapult by Jack Savoretti---_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m an awful writer, I know. My inspiration has sucked lately and I’m going through a major writing/editing block. Sorry if this chapter sucks! I really wanted to get something up for you guys so I hope you enjoyed the little moments in Klaus and Pia’s headspace. I thought it would be cool for them to get a little area for them to be reunited despite being desiccated. My heart couldn’t let them be split up for too long!
> 
> Thank you to those that have recently given kudos and checked out this fic. It means so much to see that so many of you are interested in my little story! :)
> 
> I hope I haven’t lost too many of you readers, I am trying to get back into writing but it’s just taking me a little while to get over this major block that I’m currently facing! I am happy to say that I have all of s03e22 written up so it is much easier for me to just glue my AU parts in between those segments and fill out a chapter. Please leave a little comment and let me know how you feel about Mikael’s return - I know a lot of you were wondering where he had gotten to!
> 
> Have a lovely day.
> 
> Mikki xx


End file.
